I Watched You Change
by mysty1234
Summary: The Twilight story with a twist! Edward and Bella have more in common then they think. Edward isn't the only one battling demons. Watch as forces beyond their control push them together and tear them up AU Vamp. My vamps have fangs. rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue: Homecoming

A/N: Wow... this is my first ff.. feel free to review! This story is a collaboaration of myself and Truefan (go read Real Women Have Curves) Here's the full summary:

Something has driven Edward back to his family in Forks after two decades of hunting humans. A vision of a beautiful brunette following him into the forest has his venom pooling for her scent.

Bella is a college student living in Seattle when she meets the dark and alluring brother of her friend Alice. She is pulled to him and cannot seem to tear herself away from him. Two who are alike but different, being forced together by circumstances out of their control, and also being driven apart by those same forces. Can they overcome the cruel fate the Universe has dealt them?

My Vamps are different. Look out for the fangs!

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Homecoming

Striking green eyes glance into the rear view mirror to see a blue, souped up Nissan 350zx complete with aftermarket white lights. The driver in the Nissan pulls up beside and looks appraisingly at the 69' Dodge Charger and honks his horn.

"Hey Douchebag!" The driver yells out, his buddies laugh in the back seat.

The driver of the dodge winds down his window and smirks. The cool night air swirls into the confines of his car '_These guys can't be serious! Do they really want put that lawnmower, up against a Charger!_ '

The Nissan driver revs his engine "When the light turn green, first one to the freeway wins the losers car! I've always wanted a Charger!" The driver laughs.

The other driver calmly lights a cigarette and then reaches over and turns on his radio, Frank Sinatra's My Way plays loudly through the cars sound system. The stop light switches to green and the Nissan takes off, squealing its tires and creating a cloud of smoke in its wake. One of the passengers screams out the window "C'mon Pussy!"

_Pussy?... Huh! _He arches an eyebrow.

The Dodge driver takes a slow drag from his smoke and exhales putting his foot on the gas. The car slowly gains speed, he shifts gears and begins to sing.

_And now, the end is near; And so I face the Final Curtain_

One would think that with the Dodge having such a late start there would be no way he could possibly catch up now. But having Vampiric senses and a piece of American Muscle that has been recently upgraded tipped the odds in his favour.

_...I'll State My Case of which I'm certain_

_I've lived a life that's full, I've traveled each and ev'ry highway_

_And more, much more than this I did it myyyyy wayyyyy_

He shifts into 3rd causing the speedometer to rocket around the dial and the car to weave in and out of traffic.

_Regrets, I've had a few, but then again too few to mention_

_I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption_

_I planned each chartered course, each careful step along the byway_

_And more, much more than this I did it myyyy waayyyyyy_

His attention catches on a stunning red-head driving a Mercedes causing him to almost collide with a car in front of him. He swerves to miss it.

'_Focus Edward!' _He scolds himself.

_Oh no, Oh no not me, I did it myyyy wayyyyy_

He grins to himself as he is now bumper to bumper with the assholes in the Nissan. When the coast is clear he pulls around to the side of them, both cars traveling at break neck speed. He begins to sing loudly out of his window

"For what is a man, what has he got? If not himself, then he has naught..."

"..To say the things he truly feels; and not the words of one who kneels"

He can hear a chain of expletives coming from the other car.

"The record shows, I took the blows..."

He shifts into top gear pushing his car to the limit. He sticks his arm out the window giving the other driver the finger and bellows the last line of the song as he zips past them and onto the freeway.

"...And did it MYYYYYYYYYYY WAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" He laughs loudly as the Stateline into Washington zooms by.

_Washington... Forks... Looks like I'm coming home after all _

Just then, his cell phone chirps. _Alice?_

"Hi Alice."

".God! You're coming home! Edward I can't wait to see you!"

"Gee Alice, I wonder how you figured that one out…" He teases his clairvoyant sister.

"Oh, a little bird told me."

"And what does this little bird predict about Carlisle's reaction to my homecoming?"

After a long pause on Alice's end, Edward sighs loudly.

"He's not going to want me there is he?" He asks, sounding more like a statement then a question.

"Well I wouldn't say that…more that he'll be wary and concerned about your... change in diet."

Edward's turn to pause now. "You do realize Edward that in order for you to stay with us-"

"Yes I understand."

"May I ask what brought on this sudden change of heart?"

"Let's just say... It's not what it's cracked up to be."

"...Ok-aaayyy... You're not in any kind of trob-"

"No Alice. How's Esme?" Edward changes the subject as another wave of overwhelming guilt rocks through him. The events that prompted him to leave New York plague his mind.

"She's… well she'll be okay now that you're coming home. We've missed you."

"I Know I've missed all of you too." Edward did truly miss his family. He could recall with perfect clarity the day when his century's worth of self control slipped. When he became the monster he despised.

Twenty years ago would be a lifetime in human eyes, but just a tick on the clock of eternity for the life of a vampire. In the weeks following the incident Edward's adoptive brothers and sisters rallied around him with love and support. Due to his ability, their thoughts were open to him and he knew the sincerity of their words. But just as he was accepting his mistake and beginning to move on he overheard the thoughts and words of his father while speaking to his mother. The conversation was enough to send Edward sprinting from the house and into the night.

Edward pulls up into the driveway of his family's house, cuts off the engine and takes an unnecessary breath. He runs his fingers through his messy hair, then places his shades on his face.

"Well, no time like present!" He hops out of the Charger and heads to the front door. Before he can knock the door flings open and his pixie of a sister has her arms around his neck.

"Edward! I'm sooo happy to see you!"

Edward chuckles, grateful for at least one warm welcome. "Thumbelina, is that you?"

Alice narrows her eyes at him "You know I hate that nickname!" She drags him inside of the sprawling mansion.

Emmett runs up to Edward picks him up in huge bear hug. "Look who it is! If it isn't our favorite brooding vampire. Nice to have you home brother, it's been too long!" Emmett's voice changes ever so slightly.

"Yes. Yes it has. Uh, could you put me down?"

Emmett chuckles. "Sure thing Lil' Brother"

When planted back on his feet, he's greeted next by Jasper and Rosalie.

"Welcome home Edward!" Jasper embraces his brother warmly. "I hope you'll stay."

Not having any definite plans made Edward just smiles in response.

"Rosalie."

"Edward." _I wonder how long it will take for him to fuck up this time. Although I'm not sure Esme can take his absence again. _Rosalie's thoughts drive a stake of guilt straight into his long dead heart.

Edward growls lowly at Rosalie's thoughts. She smirks and heads back into the living room.

Now standing with Jasper, Alice and Emmett, an awkward silence falls over the four of them, Edward listens to everyone of their thoughts.

'_I really hope he stays, Guitar Hero is not the same without him'_

'_He's nervous... I wonder why he's decided to come home now...' _Edward grimaces slightly at Jasper's too intuitive thought.

'_I can't believe he's here! Esme will be overjoyed... and he will be happy with me because I haven't looked into his future like I promised him... Except the occasional flash, but I can't help those... and the occasional flashes...well no one wants to see their brother in... certain situations. So keeping my promise was not all that difficult. Maybe I should mention the one I had yesterday about Bella...'_

"Alice, who is Bel-" Before Edward can finish his question, the front door opens and in walks Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward!" The sound of his mother's voice makes his dead heart clench. She wraps her arms tightly around her son. For the first time in a long time Edward feels his long dormant humanity awaken. He kisses her hair softly knowing that it will only be a matter of time before she finds out what he's been doing and why he's back home. Will she accept him so willingly then?

"Edward... I need to speak with you." Edward breaks away from the loving embrace of Esme and looks into Carlisle's eyes. His thoughts are guarded.

'_Might as well get this over with' _Edward sighs and follows his father outside.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prodigal Bad Son Returns

Chapter 1: The Prodigal Bad Son Returns

EPOV

I really do not want have this conversation. In fact, having this conversation is so low on my list of things to do that I would rather have my eyes gouged out with a rusty spoon before doing this, not that it could happen, what with me being virtually indestructible and all; but you get my point.

So I follow Dr. Fang outside, and he gives me the "look." You know, the 'I'm-your-father-and-you've-been-up-to-no-good' look.

"Edward, take off your shades."

I slowly take off my shades and look Carlisle in the eye. There's no mistaking my most recent choices in nourishment.

"Edward! In order for you to stay with this family you must follow our-"

"Yes! Yes! I know! The veggie way, animal blood! Blah blah blipppity blah blah!" I roll my eyes.

Carlisle hesitates then narrows his eyes at me. "Why are you back? From your tone alone I can tell that you no longer share our beliefs."

Now it's my turn to hesitate. "..." My mouth kinda just opens and closes for a minute. Really _fucking articulate Cullen! _"Well... I'm... I-I need to turn over a new leaf."

"_Need_ to turn over a new leaf? Why would you need to do that?"

"Fuck off Carlisle! I don't need you overanalysing me! I've...changed... and that's that!" When I think back to the events that lead me here I truly believe that something flipped inside of me. Can I adhere to the all animal diet? I have no fucking clue! I just know I need to figure a way out of this huge clusterfuck I've found myself in. I move to walk pass Carlisle but before I can make a second step his hand slaps me on my shoulder stopping me from my escape.

"Before you take off you need to hunt." I roll my eyes and mutter a sarcastic "Yay." He continues. "Secondly you'll be enrolling in school. We can't have you roaming around, getting yourself in trouble can we?" I scoff and shrug his arm off my shoulder. I make my way back towards the house. Carlisle sends his thoughts as a parting gift.

'_I'll be keeping my eye on you Edward.'_

After tossing a 'Whatever' over my shoulder at Dr. Fang, I head inside to gather up my brothers to go hunt. In the living room my brothers are lounging on the couch. Jasper is handing Emmett his ass in Call of Duty.

"Hey which one of you tools wants to go hunt?"

Without looking up from the game that he's losing Emmett says; "By hunt you mean animals right? 'Cause I think Rose will cut my nuts off if I have a slip up."

I sigh loudly. "Yes animals! Preferably Bear or even mountain lion."

"Do you even remember how to hunt mountain lion? I mean humans are really not all that hard to catch, especially with your Jedi mind powers!"

I snort at his statement. "That maybe true but I'm still the fastest, most badass vampire in Forks!"

My brothers both guffaw at that. "C'mon let's get the hell outta dodge!" I continue to urge.

Both of them seem to be glued to the screen. What the fuck! I decide to rile Jasper up, because I know once I get him going, his freaky emotional shit will kick in and then Emmett won't be far behind.

"You're telling me that you'd rather sit here and pretend to shoot each instead of feel the warm nectar of a bears blood slide down your throat cooling the inferno blazing from your thirst. The taste of sweet ambrosia coating your tongue, pulling mouthful after mouthful after mouthful-"

Jasper abruptly stands and briskly walks pass me slapping me in the head as he goes, Emmett following suit. I laugh and follow them out the door.

In the forest we descend upon a herd of deer, each of us taking off in different directions to avoid our territorial natures to flare up. After each of us is sated we meet back up in a small clearing. Each of us hanging out and shooting the shit; Jasper sitting on a tree stump, Emmett hanging in a tree, and me lounging on the grass. The air is thick with fog and of course it's misting. Typical Forks weather! Then the inevitable happens. The inevitable question that I have yet to properly come up with a believable explanation to.

"So... what brings you back home after all this time?" Jasper asks me throwing a pebble at my head.

With Jaspers emotional radar lying isn't exactly an option. So I go with at least part of the truth.

"Well... I honestly don't know why I'm back... something ... happened while I was in New York."

"Something to change your outlook on human life?"

"...Yes." There! I don't have to explain. All anyone needs to know is shits changed and I've come full circle.

"Well that's...good!... Right?" Emmett pipes in and looks questioningly at Jasper.

Jasper narrows his eyes at me momentarily and replies "...Right"

I get to my feet and start heading back towards the house. "C'mon let's get you two back before your ladies lay the smackdown on you!" I take off sprinting, hearing the growls of my brothers behind me. We punch and try to knock each other down all the way back to the house. It's nice to be at ease with my brothers after nearly 2 decades. I guess being a vampire has its perks. A slower outlook on time, being one of them. Now that my eyes have taken on a more human shade of green, I think I should take in the sites of Forks and see what's changed. Really it's just an excuse to show off my sweet ride. Once back home I hop into my Charger and peel out. Maybe I'll head into Seattle and find a girl who wants to party with me.


	3. Chapter 2: Bella Freakin Swan

Chapter 2: Bella Freakin' Swan

EPOV

Fortunately the weekend passes quickly; my siblings have fewer opportunities to quiz me on the reasons for my return. Monday finds me headed towards The University of Washington so I can register for some classes. Since I'm registering late, I just sign up for whatever classes are left. After I have all that sorted I head back to my car, I pull out my guitar from the backseat.

I make myself comfy on the hood of my car, light up a cigarette and gently strum some random chords. The weather is overcast but still bright enough to make it nice but not bright enough to cause me any issues. Vampire fact: We don't burst into flames. The sun weakens us and also when one is fortunate to look closely enough there's a kind of a sparkly iridescent look to our skin.

So here I am lounging in the non-sun messing around on my guitar cause I really have nothing else better to do when suddenly I catch a heavenly smell in the air. I immediately stop strumming and look around to where it's coming from. I'm sniffing the air frantically, the smell is dissipating, which is really disappointing. Whatever it was, it made me want to do lines of it like a drug addict. I feel quite perplexed. What human has ever smelled so... bone chillingly good? I get off the hood and get into my ride. I try not to think of that scent again so I don't go mad with questions. Maybe I'll pick up the scent again tomorrow.

Sometime later I'm at home watching the Food Network with Esme, my pretend mommy dearest. She and I have this in common. We both miss human food in a way. Although it smells awful, the humans seem to derive more pleasure from the preparation than they get from actually eating it. The only thing we vampires can enjoy that humans take part in as well is alcohol. It does a pretty decent job at lessening the thirst.

Alice comes in and flops onto the couch with Esme and me. Her thoughts are a quiet hum of Jasper and school tomorrow and her friend Bella. I get a quick glance of her face in my head. She's... beautiful, in a subtle and understated way. I'm about to ask about Bella but Alice, the annoying but sweet oracle that she is, beats me too it.

"Stay away from her!"

"What! I haven't even met-"

"I'm serious Edward! She's sweet and... there's something special about her... I'm not sure what it is."

After a brief a pause I speak again "She's... kinda cute!"

"Yes, Yes she is. Stay away from her!"

I laugh a little. "Alice, you said you had a vision earlier today…care to share?"

"Oh my God Edward! I'm not telling you anything now! I don't want you making her another notch on your belt!"

I feign shock and clutch my long dead heart. "Eight!" I use her most loathed nickname that Emmett and I gave her because of her Magic Eightball-esque answers. "How could you! You really think so ill of me? That I'm some rake about town."

"Oh please! Don't bullshit me! I'm psychic remember! Over the years, and only out of curiosity I've looked into your future to find you in various compromising positions with many women... sometimes at the same time!" I take note of this. Alice is probably none the wiser as to my current troubles.

I laugh loudly and reminisce. "Ahhh Mardi Gras 1979, the summer of love!" Esme clears her throat. Alice and I exchange looks, both of us stifling laughter.

"So show me!" Alice is guarding her thoughts, reciting Macbeth and then translating it into Greek.

"No!"

"Show me!"

"NO!"

"C'mon Eight! I'm just curious!"

"NOO!"

I give it a break for awhile. Then when she least expects it I spring on her. "Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella!" Of course she slips and Bella edges into her vision. The images come to life in my head. Bella smiling, Bella in class... sitting next to me... she looks... uncomfortable... the visions get kind of fuzzy, then Bella following me into to the forest off campus. I smile.

"So what do you think happens in the forest Eight?"

Alice gives me the death stare. "I don't know... just please don't kill her! I actually like her!"

"Aww does Eight have a girl crush?"

"I'm serious Edward! I'm worried."

I take in Alice's serious expression. "Okay Alice... I won't seduce, and or eat Bella..." _Not unless she wants me too! _

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise!" Alice smiles and hugs me. Awww cue violins!

"You need to stop teasing your sister." Esme promptly flicks me in the forehead and then leaves.

After Esme is gone, I ruminate over the vision Alice had. Bella Swan huh? Well when it comes to killing her, I'm sure she's just like any other human, so I'm sure I can resist. Seducing her? Well if she asks then she shall receive! Who am I to deny such a beauty her heart's desire? I smirk.


	4. Chapter 3: Edward Cullen v The Universe

Chapter 3: Edward Cullen v. The Universe

EPOV

I make it to school a little late, my morning shower took a little longer than I would've liked. Ahem!

Today's the day that Bella follows me into the forest for reasons unknown. My mind wanders as to what will happen. I make it to the classroom and it's packed! As soon as I walk in I pick up on the thoughts of the females in class. They're all plotting to get me into bed, this is nothing new. Vampires tend to have that effect on the fairer sex.

The next thing I pick up on is a hint of that familiar scent. The closer I get to the students the stronger it gets. I notice Bella Swan sitting near the back of the class, an empty seat beside her. Funny the closer I get to her, the stronger it gets. What the Fuck!

Soon I'm standing four feet away from her looking between her and the seat beside her. She arches a perfect eyebrow at me. By this point I'm not even breathing! I'm basically standing there gawking for awhile. Then the asswipe professor calls out to me.

"Uhh Young man?... Is there a problem with your seat?"

Jackass! Now I have to take a breath to answer him. Breathe. GASP. "...No"

I sit down. Holy fucking shit! I've just been bitch slapped by her scent. Her blood is singing to me like heavenly Angels! Like Steve Hackett's guitar solo on Firth of Fifth! Like... like Mozart's Lacrimosa! It's Heaven! It's Hell! Its paradise lost and then found.

It's also making me fucking hard. Oh shit! This is going to be bad. So, so bad! Alice is never going to forgive me! I'm now trying to hop back onto the wagon and this happens! The Universe is against me. There's no way I can resist this! Fuck! I feel my canines elongating. Great! Just freakin great! You know what? Fuck this! She's mine. I will have her!

Now I just have to decide whether I'll be able to resist her blood long enough to bang her first. Hmmmm... OH YES! Eight's vision! I'll lead her away off campus and into the forest. Where I'll promptly remove her clothing, have my way with her and then drink til' I'm stoned. It's settled!

Now to talk to her, without slaughtering her and the whole class. Maybe she won't notice my fangs or my creepy glowing eyes.

Cue crooked smile. "...Hi"

"Hi…" She narrows her eyes at me; it looks like she's about to say something else but instead just goes back to her notes.

What to say, what to say! I'm normally more suave than this, but given the fact that I'm resisting fucking and killing her simultaneously, you can't expect more than what I'm doing. Suddenly a piece of paper falls onto my desk. I look over at her and she's smiling while taking notes. Then it dawns on me that I can't hear her thoughts. Again, What the fuck! I stare at the side of her face for a second then open the paper.

Hi, I'm Bella!

You looked kinda out of it earlier, are you okay?

Huh! Alice was right, she's very sweet! Probably tastes sweet too. Focus Cullen!

I write back.

Hi, I'm Edward Cullen.

Yes, I'm fine thank you. It seems like I'm getting a headache. No big deal.

I send the note her way. I watch her face closely as she reads. Then she scribbles something down and sends it back.

I think I might have some Advil in my car, if you'd like.

Oh... and this is kinda weird for me to say and all but you have really nice interesting coloured eyes.

I read the note and look at her. Her face is bright red. She's really fucking cute. She looks at me and we make some intense eye contact for a minute. Then she looks away smiling. I write back to her, time to turn on the charm!

Why thank you!

Interesting huh? I'm glad you think so! I must say that you have... Interesting lips.

"A man had given all other bliss, and all his worldly worth for this, to waste his whole heart in one kiss upon her perfect lips"

I quote some Tennyson. Then pass the note back to her.

I watch her closely as she reads my note. Her mouth slowly goes slack, then she turns her gaze on me. We lock eyes and as cliché as it sounds, I swear, time stops. And it's just me and her. Her deep brown eyes draw me in. I feel something odd in my chest... a twinge. I watch as she bites her bottom lip, her white teeth scraping slowly along the flesh. God! To be that lip! She exhales and I can taste her scent on my tongue. I break eye contact and look away.

I can feel the growl building in my chest. I'm powerless to stop it from coming out. "Grrrrrrrrr!" I try to make it as quiet as possible but I'm sure the dude sitting to my right hears. He looks at me questioningly and I stare him down. He quickly goes back to his notes. Back to Bella, she's writing me a note and I anticipate what it will say. Damn her silent mind!

Tennyson? I'm sure you use that on all the girls!

Only the girls who are smart enough to even know who Tennyson is!

Well this is English Lit. Of course I would know Tennyson

WTF! English Lit? Are you serious?

Her shoulders shake a bit with laughter and then she replies.

Yes I'm serious, Have you not been paying attention?

No my attention has been on a stunning brunette with chocolate brown eyes. Do you know her? I was hoping she would accompany me after class.

LOL! I'm sure I can arrange a meeting. Where to?

Wherever you want!

Our eyes meet again and you could cut the sexual tension with a chainsaw! Oh yes, she will be mine!

She tucks the piece of paper into her pocket and begins to take notes again. So for the remainder of the class I sit there and ponder what I'm going to do. I know what I want to do which is to fuck her silly and then drink her dry. I mean no one could blame me! It's like putting a man in the desert with a shit ton of water and telling him he shouldn't drink any!

On the other hand if I do kill her Alice will certainly never forgive me, and I do hate to disappoint the Pixie. Fuck my un-dead life! Class (aka Torture 101) passes slowly. And when it's finally over I'm up and out of my seat in a heartbeat. I walk briskly keeping up the human charade, heading towards the forest fully intending to run all the way to the Arctic. I hear Bella calling out to me, but I keep walking hoping she'll give up. No such luck, and true to Eight's vision I'm in the forest with Bella following behind. I stop dead in my tracks and take a deep cleansing breath.

"Holy shit! You. Walk. Fast!" She's breathing deeply. All I can do is smile.

"You dropped your cell phone."

Oh shit now I have to be less of a douche and say thanks. "...Thanks."

Now we're just standing there, gawking at each other. "So... you said you wanted go somewhere after class?" She asks shyly, breaking the ice.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. This is so fucked! I might as well breathe and just let the chips fall where they may. Breathe in. Die a little. Breathe out.

My eyes roll back in my head. Her smell is intoxicating. I look deeply into her eyes. She's still waiting for a response from me. Instead of words I walk up to her slowly. My instincts begin to kick in. Here I am, with my prey, alone and defenceless, in the forest. The beast in me licks his lips. Her face is inches from mine. The bloodlust is almost out of control. The blood fuels my lust for her and the lust fuels my need for her blood in a never-ending vicious cycle.

"Right here seems like a good enough place as any." I draw out.

"Umm..." She squeaks. I walk around so her back is against my chest.

"God you smell delicious!" I breathe her in. It makes my knees weak. I grab her hips in my hands and pull her even closer to me. Her heartbeat begins to escalate and I'm sure she can feel my hard on pressing firmly into her ass. The beast in me is picking the lock on his cage.

I remove one hand from her hips and move her long mahogany waves from her neck. I drag my nose along the creamy flesh and inhale like a cocaine addict getting his fix. She gasps and the wrecking ball hits me again. I know neither of us will make it out of the forest in one piece, because I can smell the scent of her arousal swirling in the air. My hips jerk forward suddenly, pressing myself even harder into her. Easy Cullen!

"Oh my god!" She moans. "I...I don't normally do things like this! I-I just feel sooo..."

"Mmmm I know! I believe you."

The hand that's gripping her hip snakes around to the top of her jeans. "Do you want me to touch you Isabella?" I at least attempt to be gentlemanly.

"Yes...God Yes." She chokes through her need

I chuckle and cup her sex through her jeans. The heat from her permeates my cool skin, and just the idea of what treasure lies beneath the thin material has me teetering on the edge of the cliff. But of course the Universe will not let me take this slow.

She lets out a high pitch moan and I'm completely unhinged. I feel like I've been kicked off the edge by King Leonidas himself! I'm no longer fucking around!

I spin her around to face me and she gasps, bathing my skin in her sweet breath. My lips and tongue are battling with hers. I'm somehow mindful of my fangs, not wanting to scare her...yet.

In the blink of an eye I have her pressed up against a tree, my tongue continues to plunge into her mouth mimicking what I'd like to do to her with other parts of my body. Her legs wrap around my waist. I'm so deliciously close to what I want that I grind my hips into her. She moans into my mouth and I grind again, she rewards me with the same reaction. I keep going 'til it's a rhythm of grind, moan, grind, moan.

I nearly jump out of my skin when the little sex kitten reaches in between us and palms my erection. Un-Fucking-Believable! I grab her wrist and pin it above her head, she breaks away from our kiss, the look on her face is...primal and feral! It's a cross between a smile and a sneer. I growl. I no longer care if she hears it or not. Rather than whimper and shy away like I'm expecting she leans in closer and lays a lick from my chin to the tip of my nose. It's like she was made for me!

I let go of her wrist and frantically begin to pop open the buttons on her jeans. How is it possible this tiny insignificant human is completely owning me? Again, What the fuck! My fingers are poised and ready to rid her of her jeans. I'm so out of my gourd and ready to take her that I don't even notice a steady thrum of thoughts invading my brain. You've got to be kidding me!

Jasper and Alice come stumbling through the trees, kissing and groping each other which is completely planned. Fuckers!

"Oh my god! Bella?" Eight feigns shock. I'm sure she has been prowling the forest looking for us.

Bella covers her face, but I can see and smell her blood rising to the surface of her skin. She muffles out an 'Oh my god'. I begrudgingly relinquish her and let her feet find the soft ground.

Jasper looks uncomfortable, probably because of all the lust Bella and I are emanating.

"Wow. This is...awkward." Alice flawlessly fakes an uncomfortable laugh.

"No shit Sherlock!" Bella replies. We all sort of laugh awkwardly.

"I see you're getting...acquainted, with my brother." Alice gives me a pointed look and I know she's going to lop off my balls later.

"Uhh. Yeahhh...what?" Her blush deepens. "I should probably go. Um I'll see you in class Edward." She turns to head out of the forest.

Alice suddenly clears her throat. "Um Bella honey, you're...uhh...undone." Alice gestures to Bella's jeans.

Bella mutters some choice expletives, buttons up and leaves. I wait until she's out of ear shot before I begin to plead my case.

"Okay before you castrate me, hear me out! Her scent was absolutely overwhelming! It's the first human I've ever come across to smell that way! I tried to get away but she followed me into the forest...and then well I snapped and it's like I couldn't stop. And-and I can't hear her thoughts and she...we...I didn't want to kill her...I mean I did...but it's just so confusing and-"

Alice is right in front of me, she smiles sweetly at me. I wonder what she's _really_ thinking because she's playing the 'let's block Edward from hearing my thoughts' game. Her tiny fist zings through the space between us and socks me in the balls. My eyes cross and I drop to my knees.

"Don't. Kill. Her!" She grinds between her teeth. "I don't care what you have to do to avoid it."

"Yes Ma'am" I squeak.

Alice and Jasper leave me there clutching my junk. After some time I get to my feet, take deep breath and groan. Bella's earth shattering scent lingers in the air, clings to my skin and wafts from my clothes. I head back to my car. Once inside I fish out my cigarettes and lighter from my leather jacket and light one up. I take a deep drag and exhale through my nose. Let's recap shall we?

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Bella Swan is an enigma. Silent brain, heroin-esque scent, no self preservation instincts whatsoever. Really! Who follows a vampire into the forest? Not that she has a clue what I am, but almost all humans have at least some fear of me even if the lust buries it. It's still there! But _noooo_, not Bella Swan!

Second, there's a huge fucking part of me that wants to slaughter her and I'm beginning to see how dominant that part really is.

Finally, I'm unconditionally and irrevocably changed by her. The beast in me wants to track back to her dorm and continue where we left off, but I'm also curious about her. What goes on in that silent mind of hers? I've never felt remotely this fascinated by a human before.

So what to do? Date her? Have sex with her once or twice? And If I do date or screw her should I tell her about my true self? Tell her I'm a bloodsucking demon that thinks of nothing but draining the life from her body?

For now I'll head over to the store and buy some Grey Goose to take the edge off this ridiculous day. I'll probably need enough to put a normal man into a coma. After my alcohol run I'll go home to the privacy of my room where I'll drink myself stupid and jack off to the image of Bella Swan's body wrapped around mine.


	5. Chapter 4: Ladywood

A/N: I know a lot of people dislike different POV's of the same chapter but we thought for their first encounter we should hear how Bella felt about it.

Enjoy reading! and let us know what you think!

Chapter 4: Ladywood

BPOV

I flop into one of the empty seats in the lecture hall, my mind buzzes from the espresso I practically inhaled less than ten minutes ago.

As I fidget waiting for class to start my mind ponders over the conversation I just had on the phone. It had been Mike's third call of the day and it wasn't even 9 AM yet. My phone vibrates in my pocket; I dig it out, make that four calls.

"Yeah Mike?" I ask a little unnerved.

"Bella," He sighs. "Thanks for answering. I'm sorry I keep calling like this. I just wanted to make sure that you still hadn't changed your mind about going out tonight. It could be a lot of fun, Ben and Angela are going to be there too!" He's referring to the midnight premiere of the new movie him and Ben have been waiting for.

"Mike I told you," I huff. "I can't. I'm busy."

"Okaaay." His voice drops and I feel a tinge of guilt, but it dissipates immediately.

He had been begging me to go on another date with him. I had only agreed the first couple of times because I thought he was cute, like a lost puppy. He had been so shy and sweet when he first approached me, fumbling over his words, pulling at his collar and slightly sweating.

He ended up being sweet and gentlemanly during the first couple of dates. He brought me flowers, opened doors, kissed my cheek goodnight. I had gone out with him a couple times and by the fourth or fifth date I convinced him to take me to a local bar where we both proceeded to drink a little too much, allowing him to loosen up and me to offer it up.

When I woke up in the morning I was so ashamed that I fled. I dodged his attempted dates since then, coming up with fake tests to study for, family dinners to attend and even 'female pains' to deter him. Obviously, he wasn't getting the message though.

"See ya' Mike." I respond.

"Bye." Mike answers. I hang up the phone and drop it in my bag. The professor dims the lights and begins his lecture. A few minutes later I feel eyes on me, I look up to see a dangerously sexy God dressed in dark ripped jeans that hung low on his hips and a snug fitting white v neck t-shirt. His hair is a wild disarray of sexy bronze locks. I want to run my hands through it. He's standing less than five feet from me. His face is frozen, just staring right at me. I toss him a 'what-the-fuck-do-you-want' look? The proff seems to take notice as well and calls him out in front of the entire class.

He gasps and manages to gag out a 'No'. He quickly sits in the seat next to mine, his hands have a death grip on the arms of the chair and squirms slightly. I peek at him from my peripheral and notice that he appears to have lockjaw. He closes his eyes and visibly calms himself.

I quickly glance away, but turn back when his face turns to me. His face breaks out in a smile that affects my entire body and his voice resonates his greeting through to my quickly soaking panties. I narrow my eyes, who the hell is this gift to women? Of all the features in his face, his eyes catch my attention the most. They're the most exotic shade of green. They're bright and hypnotic. I feel like I'm swimming in the depths of the Caribbean Sea.

He seems to be lost in thought because the note I drop onto his desk takes him by surprise. He looks at me stupidly before he reads it over and scribbles a quick message in return. A headache? It looked more like he was having a seizure.

I contemplate leaving the note at my Advil offer but can't help myself. His eyes are too intriguing. I watch his face flash with an unknown emotion and then just as quickly back. Maybe I shouldn't have commented on his eye color but he glances over at me and I'm glad I did. I lose myself in his gaze for a moment, a smile spreading across my face from the knot of butterflies in my stomach that has formed. The professors cough snaps me back and I look breaking our connection.

He slips the note back to me and my breath hitches for a second. HOLY SHIT! This is _way_ better then flirty text messages! First he semi-compliments my lips then quotes fucking Tennyson! Ladywood snaps back into position and my eyes lock onto his eyes. I have to bite my lip to stop myself from throwing myself on him now and dry humping him in the middle of the crowded lecture hall. I release the breath I've been holding and he looks away.

My hand flies across the sheet of paper as I write my response. He's got to be a heartbreaker if he's quoting Tennyson and I'll get him to admit it. The note is exchanged again and the look of surprise on his face when he realizes that we are in English Lit just about makes me break out in laughter.

He's obviously playing obtuse and even though it's a little cheesy I go for it. I look up at him after receiving his somewhat desperate response. He's definitely interested and I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust when his eyes meet mine again. I want him more than I have ever wanted any man, _ever_. However, I do have limits, fucking in public is not something that is high up on my list of things to do before I die. I slip the note away and unsuccessfully try to focus on the lecture.

Before I know it class is over and Edward is out of his seat and halfway out the door before I can get my bag packed. I grab my things and begin to quickly throw them in my bag when I notice it. His phone. It must have fallen out of his pocket. I grab it and jog after him. I see him round the corner at the end of the hallway as I exit the lecture hall.

"EDWARD!" I call over the chatting in the hallway. He doesn't hear me because he disappears. I wind my way through the crowd and struggle to catch up to him. Why the fuck is heading to the woods? Who does that? I call to him again, he continues into the dense forest a little then stops abruptly and turns to look at me.

"Holy shit! You. Walk. Fast!" I huff trying to catch my breath. "You dropped your cell phone."

"...Thanks." He says it as if I just gave him a sack of dog shit.

He looks at me as though the last forty minutes of class didn't happen. "So... you said you wanted go somewhere after class?" I say trying to get him to admit it.

That almost deadly look crosses his face as he pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. He approaches me. Actually it's more like he's prowling and looking at me like I'm something to eat.

"Right here seems like a good enough place as any." He practically purrs.

My brain short circuits and I can't respond as he circles me like a shark. His chest rubs against my back and I shiver in response to the shock his body creates.

"God you smell delicious!" I hold my breath as his hands reach my hips and his pelvis flushes flat against my ass, I feel the immediate wetness pooling in my panties. My whole body breaks out in goose bumps as his nose brushes along my now exposed neck. I inhale quickly, greedily sucking in the air my body screams at me for. My sudden gasp causes him to grind his hips, creating this glorious friction and causing me to moan out loud.

"Oh my god!" What am I doing? I don't do this, well I don't do this sober. "I...I don't normally do things like this! I-I just feel sooo..."

"Mmmm I know! I believe you." He purrs again. "Do you want me to touch you Isabella?" Those words are my undoing.

"Yes...God Yes." I practically plead. His hand is at the apex of my legs causing me to moan even louder.

He spins me around and soon the taste of him bombards my sense. I devour his tongue, his sweet and potent taste makes me sigh. I barely register that I'm pressed against a tree and a hard spot until my feet have left the ground. I cling to him, losing myself in the tongue fucking he's administering. His tongue enters my mouth at the same time his hips grind against mine and I can't help but mew to him my contentment.

Being surrounded by trees, plants, fresh air and the smell of an oncoming thunderstorm gets to me. Something inside me snaps and an animalistic growl threatens to escape my throat. I channel it into my hand and can't help but reach for his cock. Either he doesn't want me touching him there or he loves that I touched him there and loses control because his hands are pinning mine against the tree. This domination causes me to react and the growl that's been bubbling up escapes my throat but is drowned out by one that escapes from him. I want his tongue on me; I want my tongue on him. I drag my hot, pink tongue along his cool, hard mouth.

My hands are released and he's clawing to release me from my suffocating jeans. Before I can feel his bare hands where I want them most he freezes. It takes me a minute to realize why. A couple comes stumbling through the trees obviously here for the same reason Ed-what the fuck? ALICE?

"Oh my god! Bella?" She claps her hand to her mouth. Holy fuck this is not happening. It's awkward enough that this is the first time I'm meeting Jasper, but for both of them to walk in on this area of the forest, just as I was about to fuck her brother...DAMMIT! Edward sets me on my feet and I still haven't moved to look at them.

"Wow. This is...awkward." Alice giggles.

"No shit Sherlock!" I spit.

"I see you're getting...acquainted, with my brother." Alice smirks and looks from me to Edward.

"Uhh. Yeahhh...what?" Oh good Lord, I _am_ with her brother. As if this wouldn't have been awkward enough without the familial ties. "I should probably go. Um I'll see you in class Edward." I try and book it out of there but am stopped by Alice.

"Um Bella honey, you're...uhh...undone."I look down and cringe exponentially more.

_Shitcockmotherfuckingson-of-a-goddamnbitchingdildo_. I flee the scene faster than a drug dealer leaves a drug deal. I don't calm until I'm back in my car. I slam my head against the head rest and run over the events of what just occurred.


	6. Chapter 5: He Aint Heavy He's My Brother

A/N: On behalf of Truefan and myself I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your reviews, favourites and alerts it makes us squeal seriously! Please continue to enjoy and review.

And now fun with the Cullen boys!

Chapter 5: He Aint' Heavy, He's My Brother

EPOV

I pretty much grab a bottle of any and all hard liquor I can get my hands on and make my way to the cash register. I pile all the bottles onto the counter and the old dude looks at me warily.

'_There's no way this kid is 21. If he thinks I'm gonna sell to him, he's out of his tree.'_

I pinch the bridge of my nose and start to laugh. I don't have time for this!

"Can I see some ID, Son?"

I scowl at him. I pull out my wallet and handover my license.

The shopkeeper looks at my license then back to my face and then back to my license. Back and forth, back and forth.

'_Obviously a fake ID... he looks kinda dangerous._' In the shopkeepers mind I see him reaching for a pistol underneath the counter. I lose my shit and grab him by his shirt collar, hauling his ass onto the counter and knocking over random counter displays. I look him dead in the eye.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you old man! Just let me pay for my liquor and I'll be on my merry way. We don't want to have any problems right?" He nods frantically in agreement. I set him down on his feet.

`"Can I get a bag please?" I smile at him showing rows of sharp pearly teeth. He hands over a bag and I snatch it from his trembling hands. I slap down a wad of money, grab a couple packs of cigarettes and leave. I call out over my shoulder "Thanks! You have yourself a nice day!"

I put the bag of treats into the backseat, grab a bottle of who-the-fuck-knows, twist off the cap and take a swig. I hop into the driver's seat and peel out and begin heading home when the Bella's unique and mouth-watering scent bombards my nose. I begin sniffing wildly at the air before I remember my clothes. I pull the collar of my shirt up over my nose and inhale deeply. My eyes roll back into my head, and venom drools from my mouth.

My mind flashes to the rendezvous with Bella in the forest, the feeling of her thighs gripping my hips, her pink tongue licking my lips in defiance. Fuck! I adjust myself in my jeans and then realize I've driven right by the house. I e-brake into a power slide and peel back towards my house. I pull into the driveway and speed into the house.

Once inside I run up the stairs shedding my clothes as I go. I hear Rosalie shriek and ask me what fuck is wrong with me but I don't give a shit and promptly walk into my room and straight into my shower. I put the cold water on full blast and scrub my skin. Every time I close my eyes my senses assault me with the smell of her blood and the feel of her hot skin. I look down and take in the site of my raging hard-on standing at full attention, begging for relief.

I wrap my fist around the base of my dick and begin stroking, all the while thinking about how wrecked I am about the enigmatic Bella Swan. I want to hate her! As if I don't have enough on my plate! James and Victoria, my old playmates, will probably be looking for me. Oh and lest we forget the potential investigation from the Volturi.

I should've just sunk my teeth into her when I had the chance. Alice be damned! The thought alone of her sweet life force pouring down my throat makes me pump harder into my hand. The mere Idea of her hot body writhing in pleasure while I pound into her and drink her blood pushes me over the edge. I can almost hear her scream her release in my ear. I roar and come undone, spurting my venomous release against the shower tiles. I stick my head under the shower head and the cold water pours down my cool flesh. I have to get out of town for awhile, already I can hear the beast in me taunting.

_Wow that is a pretty awesome fantasy you had there! It wouldn't be too hard to make it a reality you know? All you would have to do is drive over to the campus and play brain hop with the humans until you come across one that has seen her. Show up at her door, and charm her pants off! Although, you may have to kill her roommates...but Cest la vie!_

I growl, loudly, hop out of the shower and quickly throw on some clothing and sprint down the stairs. Jasper stops me before I reach the front door.

"Whoa! Easy there partner! Where's the fire?"

"It's in my throat." I grind out. The beast chuckles and I can feel my canines growing and am sure my eyes are glowing. I shut them trying to drown out the beast.

Jasper grips me, his hand at the nape of my neck. He uses his power to calm me. I open my eyes and notice my blood lust is affecting him too. His eyes are an eerie shade of blue. "Wow... a human girl has gotten you so riled up? Why?"

"She's ...different."

"Clearly."

Carlisle comes through the door and takes the scene between Jasper and I in. He arches an eyebrow at me. "What's happened?" he asks.

"I came across a scent so powerful that resisting it is near impossible. So I'm leaving town." I give him the short version.

Carlisle seems to ponder this for a moment. "She could be your singer. Is she still alive?"

"Yes, she's alive, for now. Thanks to Alice and Jasper. What the fuck is a _singer_?" I ask.

Carlisle looks impressed, that's new. "A Singer, also called La tua Cantante, is a human whose blood calls to a specific vampire in such way that makes it impossible to resist. It's a rare occurrence. Emmett came across his sometime back. It didn't end well." _'I'm impressed that he was able to resist! Maybe it's not impossible after all.' _I'm encouraged by Carlisle's words. But I need to leave.

"Thank you for your help..." I address both of them. "...but I need to go before I do something I regret."

"I'm coming with you." Jasper informs me.

"I don't need a babysitter!" I retort.

"Yes you do! Believe me." I roll my eyes.

"I'm coming too!" Emmett says seemingly coming from out of nowhere.

"Fine!" I look at Carlisle and pause. "I'll be back soon." He nods and my brothers and I leave.

Soon we're on the road heading to God knows where. Emmett is riding shotgun and Jasper is lounging in the back seat.

"So...where are we going?" Emmett pipes in, breaking the silence.

I don't answer. Instead Jasper fills him in on my current state of mind.

"Uhh...Edward needs to get away for a bit."

"Oh. Why's that? You just got here."

"Well, it seems that Edward has had the misfortune of encountering his singer."

"OH SHIIIIIT!" He audibly claps his hand over his mouth. "This must be damage control we're doing then. So how was it?"

I look at Emmett and shake my head no. He looks confused which is a regular occurrence.

"I don't get it."

"Well Em, he didn't actually partake." Jasper clarifies.

"What? How is that even possible? When I encountered my singer years ago I was licking my lips and fingers before I even knew what happened!" The dumbfounded look on Emmett's face mirrors the way I've been feeling upon walking into that lecture hall.

"Well he was going to...but Allie and I broke it up before he had the chance. She did escape with her life, which is good."

"Wait...do we know this girl?"

"Why yes we do Emmett! His singer is none other than Chief Swan's Daughter, Bella Swan."

Chief Swan? Fuck my life!

"Dude that's like Alice's best friend!" Emmett guffaws. "How did she take it?"

"She punched him in the nads!" Jasper and Emmett bust out in laughter. Once they quiet down a bit Emmett questions me.

"But seriously man, how did you resist?"

"Well...we were in class and I didn't really want to slaughter half the school, so I had planned to seduce her. However, Alice had made me promise to stay away from her, so I tried to get away from her but she followed me into the forest. How could I resist when she practically served herself on a silver platter? Let me tell you, she is smoking hot too. So I decided I was going to fuck her first, you know, in order to prolong the inevitable. But Jasper and Alice found us and Jasper was forced to use his freaky power on me to keep me from drinking her."

"Huh!" He looks at me like I was a talking bear. "Well did she notice anything odd about you?"

"I have no clue."

"What? How's that?"

"I can't hear her thoughts."

"You can't! Duuude...she's like...made for you." I arch an eyebrow at him. He continues "Well it makes sense! Blood you can't resist, a silent mind. She'd keep you on your toes if you can resist killing her...and plus she's kinda hot!"

I almost growl at him. Possessive much? "Yes if only I can ignore the celestial choir that sings when I breathe her in." I say sarcastically. "And if I could resist her ridiculously alluring blood, what then? When she asks why my eyes glow in the dark, should I tell her I have special contacts? Or how about when she asks about my fangs, should I tell her I'm actually part of the Emo-Goth movement in Forks? How about my cool skin? Or my-"

"Sarcasm duly noted." He grumbles.

"I honestly believe you can acclimate yourself to it." Jasper chimes in.

"And how would I do that when I can't even get near her without plotting to end her?"

"With this!" Jasper pulls out the T-shirt I was wearing today.

Her scent assaults me and I growl, "JASPER, WHAT THE_ FUCK_!"

I pull the car over to the side of the road and get out, panting.

"Emmett!"Jasper nods at him and Emmett grabs me and carries me off into the forest away from the street.

Once we're alone I glare at Jasper. He's tempting the beast, not a very bright idea!

"Edward. Breathe."

"No!"

"Edward, you can't just slaughter Alice's friend, and you can't run away like a coward! You're better than that!"

"It wouldn't be the first time I runaway." I mumble quietly.

"So what are you going to do?" Jasper smiles weakly.

I really hate when Jasper's right. I breathe in and growl again. Jasper slowly approaches me and my growling grows louder. He's right in front of me; he slowly wraps the t-shirt around my neck. I keep breathing; the scorching in my throat is almost unbearable. After some time I feel a little calmer.

"That's enough for today. Let's get out of here."

Emmett escorts me back to the car and throws me into the back seat. Jasper drives, Emmett reclaims shotgun. In the back seat I pop open a bottle of Captain Morgan and put the bottle to my lips like a baby sucking on a bottle of milk, desperately seeking the nutrition my body is craving.

The first week has me stumbling around in a drunken stupor with Emmett while Jasper plays designated babysitter to the both of us. On one particular day in the forest Emmett and I decide to fuck with Jasper.

I start picturing erotic images in my mind hoping Jasper will pick up on it. While Emmett starts thinking up sad and depressing shit.

_Bella on her knees sucking me off._

_Bella on all fours while I take her from behind._

_Bella on top of me, working me over… Jesus I hate this girl, can't stop thinking about her._

_Victoria….doing me…that's right James! Suck on that!_

_Oh my God I can't even fantasize now._

_Dead puppies. _Emmett? What the fuck! That muscle bound Idiot is a softie.

"You both need to stop it. Right now."Jasper warns

"Aww, what's the matter partner? Sad but horny?"

I almost keel over laughing. I manage to slur, "No Emmmmettt...he'll get a bonnerrr and then cry about it!"

Emmett and I are rolling on the floor laughing ourselves stupid.

"Hey Asshole think fast!" Jasper flings a pair of Bella's shorts at me. The scent on my shirt had faded, either that or I had just gotten used to it. So at some point Alice had stolen a pair and given them to Jasper to give to me. I didn't even notice him missing; the weeks had become a drunken blur. What day is it?

I catch the shorts easily and clutch them in my hands. The beast rattles his empty cup against his cage and pouts. Her scent still drives me wild but it's like I have a titanium leash on the beast now.

I look at Jasper. "So you're no-ot…" I gesture to him trying to indicate his freaky superpower.

"Nope! That's all you!" He smiles at me.

"So we can head home then?"

"Soon enough."

"Thank you Jasper. Without you I would've been lost."

"What are brothers for?" I throw him a bottle of JD.

"How about a toast?" We all stand up and raise our respective bottles.

I start off. "To singers! And not murdering them!" I exclaim.

"To Women!" Emmett toasts.

"To Alice!" I roll my eyes at Jasper.

"Pffffffffttttt!" Emmett raspberries at Jasper.

"Here, Here!" We cheer together.

"God you're whipped!" Emmett teases Jasper.

"Huh! Pot meet kettle?" Jasper replies.

"Cheers guys!" We clink bottles. Emmett's bottle collides with Jasper's fist causing it to break. Before Jasper can laugh Emmett snatches his bottle away and takes off running.

"C'mon Jazzzzzmine! I bet Alice uses you to model her new skirts and dresses." Emmett guffaws.

Jasper chases him around muttering expletives. I laugh my ass off as I let myself slide down a tree and witness the dumbfuckery going on.

I pull out Bella's shorts and caress the cotton material. I'll be back in Forks soon. I pray to whoever will listen to the likes of me, for the strength to resist the beast within.


	7. Chapter 6: The Chronicles of Newton

A/N: Enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing!

Come play on the forum!... http:/twilighted(DOT)net/forum/viewtopic(DOT)php?f=33&t=11901

Chapter 6: The Chronicles of Newton

BPOV

My body hits my bed in a soft thud. I try counting the dots in the stucco on my ceiling. When I finally lose count I switch to reading over my notes for my classes. Not that I need to, it's only the second week of school. But I seriously need a distraction. I can't believe I was all over Alice's brother, Edward. Well it's him that was all over me, but still. I let him.

Things would have gone a lot further if it wasn't for Alice and Jasper. I'm a mixture of disappointed and confused. I'm disappointed because Edward didn't get to have his way with me. However, I'm also confused because I wanted him to. So really, what the fuck!

I've dreamt of that day every night and woken up sweating and ridiculously turned on. I'm not that kind of girl. I would never follow a strange but fuckhot guy into the forest. How is it that he said a total of five things to me and I was ready to give him whatever he wanted?

"_...Thanks." _

"_Right here seems like a good enough place as any." _

"_God you smell delicious!" _

"_Mmm, I believe you."_

"_Do you want me to touch you Isabella?" _

I shut my eyes tightly and try to think of something boring and innocuous. English, what were we discussing in English Lit today? I rack my brain but the only thing I remember were the notes he passed me that day, the Tennyson he wrote, the way his eyes roamed my body, the way his hands grasped my hips, the way his lips tasted on my tongue. Oh God, it's not working!

I can't help myself; he gets me so...hot! I jump off my bed and head into the shower. I have to wash the feeling of him off my body; I swear to God I can still smell his metallically sweet scent on me. I strip in the bathroom and run the water on hot. I step in before the water gets warm and let it relax away the sexual tension that's been plaguing me for the last week and a half.

The water is still a little cold and it's like he's there with me, his abnormally cold skin gliding over my body. I pant with need and reach up for the shower head. I drag it down my body, lift one leg onto the side of the tub and let the massaging shower head be his hands. I let them roam over my breasts, down my stomach, to my thighs and finally to where I want them most. I let the water pulverize the ache out of my groin and the kinkiness out of my fantasies.

I let myself stand there as the water runs cold again and wait for my limbs to respond. I manage to drag myself out of the tub and onto the rug where I look at myself in the mirror. My face is red with exertion, my hair is wet and limp, hanging down to cover my nipples. I grab the towel from behind me and wrap it around my lean body.

I walk back into my room to the incessant buzzing of my phone. I pick it up and answer without checking who it is.

"Hello?" I answer quickly.

"Bella! It's Mike."

"Oh hey Mike," I cringe. "What's up?"

"Well," He pauses, "I got a couple tickets to a concert tonight and was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Umm," I ponder this for a moment. I do need a distraction from Edward and Mike is a nice enough guy. "Okay." I give in.

"Really?" He asks a little too much desperation and relief in his voice.

"Yeah," I nod trying to convince myself more than him.

"Great! When can I pick you up?" He snaps.

"When's the concert?" I ask stupidly, still not believing I'm doing this.

"Well it starts at eight, it's five now." He answers sheepishly. "I can pick you up in an hour?"

"Sounds good," I nod as I choke down a gag.

An hour later I'm dressed in skinny dark washed jeans, a white tank and a black jacket that barely covers my stomach. I slip on my high top Converse and grab my clutch before answering the door.

"Hey Mike," I wave a little in response to his greeting. He leans in to kiss me and I dodge to hug him.

"Ready to go?" He coughs as we disengage from the awkward embrace.

"Yeah," I say as I hit the lights and follow him out. He gets the door for me and comes around the other side of the car.

"Safety first!" He chimes as he buckles his seatbelt and gives me a pointed look until I comply and buckle up as well. Once I do, he checks every mirror twice, pulls out using a blinker and then rides the brake to the end of the street. Shit, even the way he drives is a turn off. I'm not Miss Fucking Daisy.

It takes us twice as long to get there as it would have taken had I driven and another ten minutes to find a parking spot. He flips the ignition off and I unclick my seatbelt. I hop out and wait for him to come around the car.

"I'll drive home Mike." I offer as he steps up on the curb.

"Are you sure?" He asks stupidly.

"Yeah," I nod. "I don't feel like drinking tonight anyway, I had some bad Chinese earlier." The truth was I just didn't want to lose control like I had last time. We head into the building and the smell of alcohol and sweat greets my senses. I stop myself from gagging as Mike leads me further into the room.

The double doors open to a large dance floor, a stage on the opposite side of the room and a bar to the right. The music is... well, not good. The lead singer is definitely a Jared Leto rip off. But I guess that's the point when the band's name is 40 Seconds to Uranus. I sigh. This is going to be a shitty night.

"I'm going to grab a drink do you want anything?" Mike yells at me over the crash of drums. I shake my head no and he winds his way through the crowd to the bar. He comes back a few minutes later, a plastic cup of beer in hand.

We make our way over to the left side of the room and lean against the wall.

"Do you like this kind of music?" He yells over the blaring speaker system.

"Not really! It's kind of annoying!" I shout in return.

"WHAT?" He responds clearly not able to hear me over the sound.

"Yeah it's great!" I respond with a roll of my eyes.

Three songs and two beers later and Mike is getting ballsy. He starts grinding into me, his hands working at grasping my hips. I keep pushing him off but he's obviously not getting the hint.

"I'll be right back!" I put a finger up to motion to him for a minute then point to the bathroom. He understands and nods his head.

"Come back soon gorgeous." He slurs.

I make my way to the bathroom and throw myself into the door. I burst into the bathroom, the smell of cigarette smoke is strong and there's a banging sound coming from the stall to my right. I walk to the sink and check myself over; making sure that my hair isn't too out of place. I reapply my lip gloss and push my boobs up a little more.

I turn to walk back out and the stall door where the banging noise emanates from bursts open and two lesbians half undressed are pawing at each other. Both are too intoxicated to care and take their hook-up to the disgusting bathroom floor. I step over the grappling bodies and enter back into the crowded concert hall. I make my way back over to Mike who has a refill in his hand and a girl grinding up to him.

I approach and tap him on the shoulder. He turns suddenly, gets a guilty look on his face and pulls away from the girl that is now dry humping his leg.

"Izzzzzzy," He greets, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me in to leave a wet kiss on my cheek. I push him off me and he stumbles back a little.

"I want to go home Mike." I shout at him. "You're drunk and I don't want to be here."

"Come with me baby," The girl on his leg coos in his ear. The smell of alcohol and pot wafts from her body and I think there's a smear of puke on her shirt.

"Uhh!" I walk off not even wanting to deal with this shit right now. I slam out of the front doors back onto the street and run my hands through my hair. I cough once to clear the terrible smell of that building from my nose and start heading north on the sidewalk. I scramble in my bag looking for my phone hoping I can call Alice to come pick me up when a hand grabs my arm and twists me around.

"Izzzzzyyyy," Mike drunkenly whispers in my ear. "I'm sorry about that girl in there, she was drunk and I didn't even want her. I want you." He launches himself at me and I dodge his kiss. We end up in an alleyway. He crashes into my body and I feel the crack of the coldness of a brick wall as we careen into it. He pushes me against the wall and lets his hands travel down my body. I try to push him away, not wanting to hurt him, after all he doesn't know what he's doing.

"Oh Izzzyyy," He drunkenly purrs, "I've been dreaming about you since the night we hooked up. You feel so good wrapped around my dick." I pull my hand back and go to smack him but before I can come in contact with his face his body is gone. I hear a 'whump' and open my eyes to see Mike sliding down the wall opposite me, knocked out. What the fuck? I didn't even hit him.

A chuckle echoes from the end of the alleyway. I turn and squint but don't see anything. A hand ghosts down my back and I turn again, still nothing. I start to back up to the wall still searching around me for whoever it is that is near me. A newspaper flutters through the air and I turn to look at it. Distant headlights momentarily light up the wall where Mike is passed out on. I continue backing up, my body bumps into the cold wall, but something is wrong. This wall isn't flat.

I turn quickly and am met with a deadly grin. I go to jump back but he grabs my wrist and flips me around so that I am pushed against the wall. He grinds his hip into me and I can feel his obvious arousal.

"If it isn't Bella Swan," He purrs into my ear.

"Edward," I breathe, fuck I'm almost hyperventilating. "Is Mike okay?" I manage to spit out.

"He'll be fine." He lets his tongue slide up the column of my throat and I moan.

"What did you do to him?" I ask, a twinge of fear bubbling from my chest.

"Pressure point, he'll be out for a while." He chuckles making the hair on my neck stand up.

"Good thing you were here." I manage to croak.

"Yes," His hands wrap around my waist. "Very good thing." My head rolls to the side allowing him more access to my throat. He hisses and leans in; sniffing my throat like a man sniffs the bouquet of a wine from a glass. His actions resonate through me and I can feel the wetness pooling in my panties again.

"Edward," I moan. "Please."

"Please what Isabella?" My brain short circuits and I can't focus on what it is I need from him. I know what I want from him, which is to take me here, against this wall, in this dirty trash filled alleyway with Mike unconscious less than five feet from us. He chuckles and before I can register what has happened he's gone. A spotlight beams at us from the street and stops.

"You there," An authoritative voice beckons from behind the beam of light. "What's going on?"

I take a second to compose myself and finally words manage to creep back into my brain. "My friend passed out." I point to the still unconscious Mike. "He had too much to drink." I shrug.

The beam moves to Mike's slumped figure then back to me.

"Do you have a ride home Miss?" He asks concern in his voice.

"Kind of," I answer putting a hand over my eyes to shield some of the bright light. "He drove but I can take his car home."

"Why don't you let me handle him and I'll give you a ride back to your house." He answers as he comes around the hood.

"Thank you Officer..." I grapple to make out his name on his name tag. "Robertson." I finally read.

"Not a problem." He huffs as he leans down to check on Mike. "Think you can help me get him into the back of the cruiser?" He asks looking up at me.

"Uh-huh." I manage to choke. With only a little difficulty we get Mike into the back of the car. I sit in the front seat and we make our way out of downtown Seattle and towards the campus where my apartment is.

He drops me off with a promise that he'll call back in the morning to see how I'm doing and to get my official statement. I push the key in the lock and let myself in. The apartments seems so empty without Angela being here. I flip the lights on and jump back startled as Edward's visage enters my view. I blink and it's gone. What the fuck!

I went out tonight with the hope of getting the thought of Edward out of my thoughts and instead I'm now not only thinking about him, but seeing him as well.

I fish my phone out of my purse, drop the bag onto the bench in the entryway and head back to my room. I dial quickly and press send. As I enter my room the metallic and sweet smell of him returns to me again. I gasp as Alice answers the other line.

"Bella?" She asks a little breathlessly.

"Hey Alice," I answer. "I think I've been drugged with hallucinogens."

"What?" She asks innocently. "Why would you think that?"

"Well the weirdest thing happened to me tonight." I huff as I pull my jacket off and hang it on the back of my door. "I went out with Mike again tonight and Edward was there?"

"Are you sure?" She practically leaped out of the phone to me.

"Well that's the weird part." I answer quietly. "I'm not sure. I mean Mike and I were in an alleyway and Mike was getting really handsy and aggressive and then I smacked him, or I thought I did and he slammed against the other wall and passed out. Then Edward showed up and was, this sounds weird, but he was sniffing me. Then he disappeared before a police officer showed up and took me home. Then when I walked in I swear I saw him again and my room smells like him, but maybe It's just his scent left on me from in the alley...I don't know Alice!" I huff in exasperation as I let myself slump to my bed.

"Bella," She coos. "Maybe you should get some sleep. Is Angela home?"

"I think you're right and no she's not." I yawn.

"Okay then make sure your doors are locked, oh..." She stops talking. "Edward's right here Bella." Alice's voice returns.

"Don't tell him I'm hallucinating about him Alice." I practically shriek into the phone.

"Hallucinating huh?" His smooth voice rings across the line and I melt inside. "Sure you weren't dreaming about me?"

"No!" I shout. "Tell Alice goodnight!" With that I hang up and slam the phone into the bed. A few seconds later the phone buzzes and I bring it back up to look at it. I have three missed calls from Alice and a text from Jake.

The phone calls from Alice all took place right before I had left the concert hall, weird. The text message from Jake was short.

_Bells, it's Jake. Just wanted to check in, see how you were doing. Give me a ring._

I groan, I hadn't spoken to Jake since I left for school a month ago. It was the longest time we had gone without speaking. He had been, no still was, my best friend. We just hit a rough patch. I mean which boy-girl friendship doesn't hit a sexual rough patch? We had been so close and the only way to get closer was to, well, go all the way. We "dated" for a couple months but it was awkward and forced. We couldn't help it, we just weren't like that. We were friends and now, after the awkward break-up and the whole losing the virginity thing, well I was afraid things couldn't ever be the same again.

I pull myself out of bed; turn the lights out, strip out of my jeans and climb back into the sheets. I let myself drift into sleep, trying to push away any thoughts of Edward, Jake and Mike that I had, to no avail.

The dream I had that night was the most vivid I've had ever. It started with me running through the forest, Jake hot on my heels. I couldn't see him, but I could feel him, and hear him. He was chasing me and I was chasing something unseen. Everything was sharper, more bright and in more detail then I had ever seen before. I was following my nose. The smell was hauntingly sweet and I kept pushing toward it. The stronger it got, the more nervous Jake became and soon he was whimpering. I didn't understand and as I broke through the foliage the day became night. Jake disappeared and Edward was standing on the edge of a cliff, the moonlight reflecting off his luminescent skin, his hair standing wild and on edge. He had a predatory glint in his eye and before I could react he was diving towards me, soaring over my head and landing on Mike. Mike slumped down and Edward's teeth were at his neck. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Edward's face came up and his lips were stained dark. A feral growl ripped through me and I leapt at him.

I bolt up in bed and grasp at my chest. The familiar surroundings calm me and I realize it was just a dream. It was just a dream, just a dream, a dream, dream. I repeat this mantra over and over in my head as I try and calm my heartbeat.

I glance at the clock. SHIT! I only have fifteen minutes to get to English Lit! I scramble out of bed and throw my jeans on from last night. I shove a brush through my hair, push a pair of flats on and head out the door.

I arrive in class flustered and on edge. I dash through the door just as the minute hand reaches the twelve. I quickly take a seat and dig through my bag.

"Running late?" A voice resonates two inches from my ear, causing me to launch back in my seat.

"Holy SHIT!" I curse as I grab my chest. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

"From your dreams." He chuckles lightly as the lights dim.

Mother fucker, I swear to God I was going to pay him back for that.


	8. Chapter 7: Into the Unknown

A/N: Here's the setup to the hotness! Thank you all for your reviews and favourites. Truefan and I squeal at each and everyone!

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Into The Unknown

EPOV

My brothers and I stumbled back into our house in Forks singing at the top of our lungs, much to Carlisle's chagrin. I know I'm becoming soft like Emmett when I see my brothers embrace their wives and feel a sense of loneliness. My single status never bothered me at all before. I would bed vampire and human alike without a second thought to wanting more. Why? We'd both get off and be on our merry fucking way, its win-win. But now seeing my family happily mated in vampire freaking nirvana, I wonder if there's something missing in my existence. Is it really a meaningful way of life spending an eternity bed hopping? Probably not.

After we settled in and sobered up, I head out for some fun, maybe toy with the humans a bit; that's always fun. As I leave the house I notice Alice seems deep in thought. I decide to take a peek into her head. I catch a quick glimpse of me knocking out some asshole in alleyway. Huh! That's fine by me.

I head towards the city and park on a street. I stroll down the street passing random drunk frat boys. I pause in front of a shitty looking bar. I hear an even shittier band playing inside. I decide to check it out. I almost die from laughter when I see the name of the band! 40 Seconds to Uranus! I watch the Jared Leto imitator hop around onstage like he's 40 seconds from having a stroke. This is actually quite entertaining.

I'm about to order a drink when that ridiculous scent assaults me making my knees quiver. I take a moment to steel my resolve, and peruse the crowd in search of my tasty little morsel. I spot her leaving in a huff. I wonder who pissed in her beer. I watch a lanky pathetic looking guy follow her. I decide to follow her too, you know to make sure she's alright. Once outside I take to the roof keeping a close eye on my Bella... WHAT? No, not _my_ Bella just Bella...yeah

"Izzzzzyyyy," The ass wipe whispers in her ear. "I'm sorry about that girl in there, she was drunk and I didn't even want her. I want you." He launches himself at her and she dodges away. Wow, buddy needs to take a hint! They end up in an alleyway. He crashes into her and I suppress a growl watching as she winces from the sudden contact. The motherfucker has his hands all over her and she's pushing him away. I wonder why she hasn't knocked his ass out yet.

"Oh Izzzyyy," He drunkenly purrs, "I've been dreaming about you since the night we hooked up. You feel so good wrapped around my dick." Her face flashes in anger and she pulls her arm back to slap him. But in a heartbeat I drop from my perch on the roof and throw his bitch ass into a wall. If I had used all my strength I would've killed him. He should count himself lucky. I flee just as quickly as I arrived and watch Bella as she takes in her surroundings; I chuckle like I'm fucking Dracula and she whips her head around trying to figure it out. She slowly backs up towards the crumbling brick wall. I make sure it's all me that she backs herself into. She turns around and shrieks when she sees me.

I just grin at her. She jumps back but I grab her and flip us around so that she's sandwiched between me and the wall. Nothing like being stuck between a rock and a _hard_ place Isabella! I make sure I grind into her good!

"If it isn't Bella Swan," I purr.

"Edward," She breathes, coating my face in her sweet breath. "Is Mike okay?" Fuck Mike!

"He'll be fine." I reply and take a breath of her ambrosia smell and slowly lick the column of her neck.

"What did you do to him?" Aww don't fear me my little kitten.

"Pressure point, he'll be out for a while." I chuckle.

"Good thing you were here." She says breathlessly.

"Yes," My hands wrap around her waist. "Very good thing." Her head lolls to the side granting me access to her neck. Wow she's offering her neck to me. She will be the death of me. I press my nose to her neck and inhale the cocaine that is her scent. She hisses and begs me. I can smell her getting wet for me. She begs me to please take her. Oh how my little kitten is so responsive to me!

"Please what, Isabella?" I grind out. Before I can hear her say she wants it, the fucking cops show up. I'm cockblocked by the Universe... again. I disappear before Bella can notice my departure. I listen again from above like a real creeper.

"You there, What's going on?" I take in the scene as Bella explains her current predicament. Officer Cockblock offers her a ride home. I sigh and watch them pile Mike's drunken ass into the cruiser and drive away.

I head home and make it there just in time to hear Alice on the phone with Bella. Alice hands over the phone to me.

"Alice don't tell him that I'm hallucinating about him!" I chuckle.

"Hallucinating huh?" I lay it on kind of thick. "Sure you weren't dreaming about me?"

"No!" She shouts. "Tell Alice goodnight!" She hangs up.

I laugh and look at Alice "Bella says good night!"

"You're not going to listen to me are you?" Alice crosses her arms over her chest.

I sigh, who is this human and what makes her so damn special?

"Alice ... It's not my intention to harm her, truly."

"But I kept getting visions of-"

"I know," I say soothingly. "But that's what the beast wants... not me."

She pauses and looks at me. "And if you break her heart?"

"She's a big girl Alice, she'll make her own decisions about me, I'm sure of it. Now I need some quality me time soooo..."

"Huh? OH! Ewww Edward!" she scowls and storms off. I laugh and shut my door for the evening.

The next morning finds me sitting at the back of English lit, waiting for class to start. I notice that Bella has not made it to class yet. For some reason unknown to me this makes me...anxious. Odd, I know. The minute hand hits the 12 and Bella briskly walks in, in all her mahogany haired glory. She takes a seat at the back without noticing my presence. Oh this will not do!

"Running late?" My voice pours seductively into her ear. It seems like I can't control when that happens.

"Holy SHIT!" She clutches her chest. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

"From your dreams." I chuckle lightly as the lights dim.

She narrows her eyes at me. "What are you, a ninja? And thanks for helping me last night."

"Of course love! It's too bad we didn't get to finish what we started." I watch as her sweet lips part and her jaw slacks, but she quickly recovers.

"I agree. It is a shame..." She leans in to me. Her eyes have taken on that lust filled, heavy lidded look. "... Or maybe you have some sort of _performance_ issue. I mean this is twice so far that you've cornered me and felt me up. Then last night you just left." Now it's my jaw that drops. Performance issues? How completely ridiculous! The beast in me shakes his head. He then licks his lips and gestures rudely with his hips. I ignore him...for now.

"...Oh is that so Miss Swan? Performance issues? That's funny! I'll return to that in a moment. Firstly I didn't think you'd be interested in getting laid in front of my siblings. It's not my style either. Secondly, I tend to avoid the cops as a general rule. How would it look to a cop if I'm taking you in some trashy alleyway with your boyfriend passed out on the ground?" She's about to interrupt me, but I lean in so my breath wafts over her face. I watch her eyes glaze over. "Back to my supposed performance issues. Isabella if I had you the way I want to...you'd be blind. Mute. And paralyzed." She swallows thickly and leans away suddenly finding the lame movie we're forced to watch interesting.

After she collects herself she replies, "Promises, promises Mr. Cullen." Fuucckkk, I love it when she calls me mister. "It's easy to say now when we're both clothed isn't it? I'm not one to be lead on...so if you can't step up maybe you should fuck off."

"You're playing a very dangerous game Miss Swan." We lock eyes. The sexual tension between us is through the fucking roof. The tension combined with the siren call of her blood and arousal is making me crazy. I hear a strange rumbling...sounds like growling. I'm the only creature of the night here, aren't I? Then it hits me. It's Isabella Motherfuckin' Swan! Now I'm fucking gawking at her.

The light in the lecture hall comes on and Isabella just blinks a few times and the intensity is gone from her face. She turns away from me looking very confused and embarrassed. I'm happy that the tension has eased somewhat.

Class is over and I'm taking my sweet time getting my shit together. I watch Bella closely from my peripheral vision; she's packing up rather quickly. I must've scared my tiger kitten away. She gets up from her chair and stands in front of me. I look up into her eyes and she into mine and the tension rackets right back up to inferno. A smile plays on her lips and she nods for me to follow her, okay.

We make our way into the crowded hallway and I can't help watching her hips sway as she pushes pass students. She throws a look over her shoulder and catches me staring. She in turn runs her deep brown eyes up and down my body gently biting her lip. She completely owns me right now! Look at me following her like a lost lamb. Like a lamb to the slaughter.

We finally make outside into the cool midday air. We reach the parking lot and then she suddenly spins to face me. Her face is a mixture of anger and lust. It makes for an interesting combination.

"Your place or mine?" Well aren't we direct! I pause taking her in. Her heart is absolutely racing! Like maybe I should call an ambulance, but notice she doesn't seem distressed. No heavy breathing or discomfort in her features except for the redness in her cheeks. In fact she looks pretty fucking calm. She arches an eyebrow at me. I've taken too long to reply.

"Yours, and I'll drive."

She says nothing and follows me to my car. Once we get in, I wind down the window to let the breeze in the car. In hopes of cooling Bella down a bit, cooling myself, and making her intoxicating scent a little less noticeable.

On the road we're both quiet save the occasional directions she gives me. Her heart is still hammering away in her chest. Does she even notice? God how I wish I could read her thoughts.

"Bella, are you... Okay?" I ask feebly.

She looks at me deep in the eyes and then she's all smiles and fucking rainbows. "I'm great!" she replies. She unclicks her seat belt, leans over and licks from my jaw to my earlobe. I white knuckle the steering wheel and suppress a growl. Shit now I'm going to have to get a new steering wheel as this one has permanent indentations where my fingers are glued to. I swear I'll be the first vampire in existence to crash a car.

"Bella! I'm driiiv-...Ugh!" She just giggles and palms my crotch. Fuck, she keeps sucking on my ear lobe, the feel of her hot tongue passing over my ear has the beast tucking a napkin into his collar and humming Ave Maria. I continue to ignore him while Bella continues to push me to my limits. I hope for her sake and mine that she doesn't push me too far. She pulls away and whispers to pull into a driveway a little ways ahead.

As soon as the car has come to a stop she's out the door and walking inside. I follow her inside and into the elevator. Some other girls are in the elevator as well.

"Hey Bella!" A short blonde greets Bella, her eyes all over me. Her thoughts are vile. She doesn't care for Bella at all.

"Hey Lauren." Bella replies almost staring down the blonde.

"Who's your friend?" Lauren gestures to me.

Bella turns to face me and wraps her arms around my waist. "This is...my...study buddy." She grins up at me.

"Oh..." Lauren replies lamely.

'_What does he see in her? I mean she could stand to lose a few pounds off that enormous ass of hers.'_

God what a bitch! I quickly lean in and give Bella a slow thorough kiss and lightly tap her on the ass causing giggles to issue forth from her mouth. The elevator dings indicating our arrival on Bella's floor.

"C'mon love, let's go study!" I look back at Lauren and wink. "It was a pleasure meeting you." The doors shut. Lauren's parting thoughts are rife with jealousy. I grin. My eyes are on Bella once again as she leads me down the hallway by my hand. How could one not think this exotic creature in front of me is nothing short of gorgeous? I plan on showing her just how beautiful my Bella is. The beast is sitting quietly in the corner of his cage, waiting for me to slip. It's like every movement she makes is hypnotizing me and drawing me further in. I've never felt so... spellbound. I would follow her to the ends of the earth.

We're inside her apartment now. She pivots and looks me dead in the eyes. I'm sure she can see through me. See my evil and my weaknesses. I swallow buckets of venom. The air between us is so charged and electric.

She calls out suddenly. "Hey Angela, are you home?"

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

I have a moment of trepidation. "Uhh Bella... we don't have to-" But before I can finish she launches herself into my arms. Her lips are sucking at my mouth, begging for entrance. The taste of her is almost overwhelming, almost.

She pushes me up against the door. How the fuck did she do that? Super strong vampire here! Either I'm off my game or she's unusually strong. Somehow she manages to snake her tongue into my mouth and is totally giving me a mouth fucking. I try to pull away but she's got a death grip on my hair.

One small slip and this could end badly, I spin us around and press her against the door, taking her by surprise. She gasps and I pull away and dive into ravish her neck. She moans and starts clawing at my shirt. She presses her hands against my chest and pushes and I actually stumble back a bit. She smirks at my dumb expression and moves away from me.

With her back to me she peels off her sweater, up and over her head and casually removes her bra. She heads into the bedroom without giving me a second glance. I know when I follow her into her bedroom either death or salvation will await me. I peel off my shirt and follow Bella into the unknown.


	9. Chapter 8: Blind, Mute and Paralyzed

A/N: First off shouts out to Truefan who wrote this riDONKulously hot chapter! I think its the first full lemon she's written. It's almost too hot. Like seriously! No for real. I worry about you all after this one.

Disclaimer: The Twilight names and characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Truefan and I just like to make them do bad things. With that being said, any fainting, spotaneously combusting, incineration of undergarments, purchasing of batteries for unmetionable toys, pregnancy, destruction of any electronic devices (ie: computers, laptops, or mobile devices) cigarette use or any other destructive fuckhot behaiviour is your own damn fault! You have been warned.

LMAO Enjoyyyy and we'd love to hear from you!

Chapter 8: Blind, Mute and Paralyzed

BPOV

I peel off my sweater and reach around to unclasp my bra as I walk away. I know he's right behind me, I can practically feel the lust spilling off of him. How did we get here? I mean I know he drove, but something happened between class and now that caused me to snap. I don't know how to explain it. I mean one minute we were flirty, the next we were practically eye fucking each other.

Something about him, the way he talks, the way he smells, the way he stands just causes my pussy to practically purr with need. I mean, I fucking _growled_ at him, again! Being around him turns me into this confident sexual diva and I can't help but flaunt my way to my room.

I push the door open to my room and enter. I stand in front of my bed, my hands resting on the front of my thighs. I slowly drag my shaking-with-need hands up to the front of my jeans, unsnap the button and slowly unzip the fly.

I turn my head to look back at the door. He's standing there, shirtless, his eyes raking down my body. I push my thumbs through the two loopholes on the side of my jeans and slowly start to pull them down, revealing inch by tantalizing inch every molecule of my body. As the rough fabric crosses the threshold of skin between my thigh and my ass, he realizes that I've gone commando. A feral growl rips the air between us, causing the moisture between my legs to exponentially increase.

I reach one arm around myself and beckon to him with one finger. He's at my back in an instant; his hands start at my shoulders and glide their way down, along my arms, to my elbows, curving to my waist. One hand maintains its travel down my body, the other preferring to roam back up to wrap around my front. He palms my breast, I moan and my back arches. My ass grinds into his rock hard cock and my head rests in the crook of his neck.

The hand that was travelling down snaps up and pulls my head roughly to the side. His tongue leaves a long icy trail from the peak of my collar bone to the soft part behind my ear and I moan louder. He flips me around quickly, one hand at my right tit and the other hand groping my ass, pulling me harder into him.

"Do you remember what I said earlier?" He whispers into my ear causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on edge. "If I take you the way I want to?"

"Yes," I nod fervently.

"Repeat it." He orders.

"If you took me the way you want to I'd end up blind, mute and paralyzed." I whimper.

"Exa-a-actly." He hisses as his tongue finds my neck again. "I'm not going to do that right now." Part of me is relieved but another part; an even larger part of me wants that too. I want this rough and desperate.

My hands slam into his chest and he's a foot away from me. I pull him back to me with the waist of his jeans, my fingers fumbling with the zipper. I rip them open and plunge my needy hands into his boxer briefs. I wrap my fist around his cock, give one long squeeze and watch as his eyes roll back in his head and he lets out a hiss.

I pull my hand back and twirl him around and throw him back onto my bed. The looks on his face would normally make me laugh if it weren't at a time like this. He looks like a kid who was just told that Santa doesn't exist. I rip his pants off and toss them behind my back.

I crawl up his body, leaving wet open mouthed kisses along his thighs until I reach the hem of his boxer briefs. I push my hands under his perfect ass and pull them down. His raging dick is standing at full attention and I can't help but lick my lips.

I stare into his practically fluorescent eyes and watch as they widen in anticipation. I wrap my lips around the head of his dick and moan at the amazingly sweet taste of the wetness that has leaked from him. His head lolls back and he purrs, like a fucking cat.

I pull back a little and then run my tongue from the base of his shaft back to the head. He whimpers a little and without any further teasing I drop my head and take him all the way in until his dick is practically lodged in the back of my throat. It's great not having a gag reflex. I look up at him from under my lashes and his head is back up, his eyes meet mine and he reaches down to push my hair out of my face so he can take in the sight better.

I pull back halfway and then plunge back down. He moans a little. I cup my hands around his balls and begin to massage. His dick twitches in my mouth and I smile a little. As slowly as I can I work my lips up and down, letting my tongue place feather light touches to the underside of his cock as my hands lightly knead his most tender and responsive parts of his anatomy.

"Fu-u-uck!" He cries and before I can blink he's above me. His lips on my nipple are like directly applying an ice cube and I moan, loudly. He sucks hard just as his finger plunges into me. My hands bunch into the mattress and I cry out in pleasure. He leaves his fingers there for a moment as his lips continue to suckle. I untangle my fingers from the bed and reach up to curl them into the copious amount of hair that is tickling the flesh on my collar. I pull him into my chest and he growls as he pushes another finger into me.

I already feel like I'm on fire. He pulls his head back a small bit and blows on the moist skin of my nipple just as he quickens his movements inside of me.

"Holy shit!" I curse as my body reacts to his ministrations. My nervous system is going crazy, it seems like he's everywhere at once.

He moves his mouth over to the other nipple as his fingers continue to play me like a violin. He pushes the heel of his palm into my clit and creates magnificent friction with every twitch of his hand. His fingers curl inside of me and his palm moves back and forth in response to his movements. The spring inside me releases and I can't take anymore. I cry out, arch my back and dig my nails into his scalp. He growls and continues to lick the tender and exposed skin between my breasts.

He gives a proud chuckle and a growl gurgles up from inside me. In less than a second he's back under me. I position my entrance above him and lower myself just so that he can feel my slick folds.

I lean down and lick him from nipple to chin. He groans and grabs a hold of my hips. I quickly lift myself up again.

"Ah ah ah," I wave one finger at him. "Not so fast Cullen."

He growls again and I can't help but lean down and get right up next to his ear. "You may not be ready to take me the way you want to, but I _am_ going to take you the way _I_ want to. Be prepared to go blind, mute and paralyzed."

With that I drop myself quickly onto him, enveloping him in one quick movement. We both cry out at the sudden invasion. I remain there for a second, leave one quick kiss on his lips and push off his chest. I sit up, lean back, let my hands rest on the bed just on the outside of his thigh and rotate my hips back. His hands greedily cover my stomach as I push him back into me. He groans again in appreciation.

"Look at me Edward," I command him. He quickly glances up to my eyes. "I'm going to fuck you now." His eyes grow to the size of golf balls and I bite my lip. I push my hips up and drop them down, up, down, up, down, up, down. Then I start moving back and forth, biting my lip as I go. He hisses more and his fingers find the curve of my waist. I push myself up a little straighter and begin to gyrate my hips faster. Back and forth, up and down.

I can feel his slight movements as his hands push me up a little then pull me further down. He's hitting so deep that I can feel the base of him at my entrance. I reach behind us and cup his balls, massaging a little with each thrust. He groans again and pushes his head farther back into the mattress, a spring pops but I don't care. I keep going.

"God Bella!" He says my name like it's a curse word and it sends a shiver up my spine. "You're so warm...and wet...and so goddamn tight!"

"I know!" I cry out. "Your dick feels so good inside me. So hard!" I push myself harder and faster bending forward, pushing my hands into his chest and rebounding off of him. He uses the springs of the bed to push himself farther inside of me. The coil in my stomach is back and I can't help it. I fold in farther, curling my body in to his. He elevates his knees giving me a barrier to press back on. I throw myself into him, holding nothing back.

"I'm...so...GOD...so close!" I grit through clenched teeth,

"Fuck me!" He demands. "Harder! Come on my dick!" He growls. Those words are my undoing and I cry out as my body jerks in response. My movements become chaotic and desperate as I ride out my release.

"Yeaaaaaah!" He groans through his teeth. "That's it baby! Scream my name!"

"Ed-ward!" I cry as the last wave ploughs through me. He growls again and all of a sudden I'm on my back. It's his turn to fuck me.

"Again!" He demands as he pistons into me with all the force of a jackhammer. I dig my nails into his back, pull my legs around his hips and dig my heels into his firm ass, guiding him into me. I can feel the muscle in his butt flex as he piles into me.

"Oh God!" I cry. "I can't!"

"You can! You will! I am going to make you come again Isabella!" He hisses. His hands are supporting his weight on either side of me, caging me into his primal lust. Sure enough the building in my stomach heightens.

"Oh fuck!" I whimper against his shoulder.

"I'm close!" He huffs. "And you're coming with me." He reaches between us and lets his fingers slide against the tender nub between us. The fire in my belly intensifies.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!" I scream.

"That's it!" He urges. "Milk me Isabella. I want to feel you contract around me as I spill inside of you."

"ED-WAAAAAARD!" I cry as my back arches and my body recoils from the orgasm that shatters through me.

"AAAAAARRGGGGHHH!" His back arches away from me as he roars through his release and I feel him spurt into me.

Another wave of my orgasm hits me and I pull myself up to him and nip at his shoulder. He pushes back into me again and his head snaps down to my collar. His teeth graze along my neck just as my eyelids flutter and I lose consciousness.

"Bella?" I hear an angelic voice calling to me, trying to rouse me. Am I dead? Did I die from having amazing sex? Is that possible? If I am dead then it was a great way to go out. I'd happily die in that manner over and over again.

"Bella." The soft voice repeats. I try to squirm a little and stretch, but my body feels like Jell-o and I can't. A cool hand is on my face, softly patting my cheek trying to awaken me. My eyelids snap open and it takes me a minute to realize where I am. This is my room, my walls, my desk and my bed, but who is the Greek God laying next to me?

"Can you hear me?" His smooth as silk voice whispers in my ear, I can't respond. I'm screaming in my head but my voice won't make a sound.

"Bella!" He repeats even more forcefully. "Answer me dammit!"

"You were right." I breathe. "Blind, mute and paralyzed."

He chuckles and rests his head on my shoulder as I burst into giggles.

"How long was I out?" I ask a little self-consciously.

"Not long, maybe a minute or two." He whispers as his hand trails up my body, tickling the sensitive and overheated flesh on my stomach. I shiver in response.

"I can't believe I fainted." I groan, pulling my hand up to cover my eyes.

"Who are you?" He says faintly more to himself then to me. I move my hand and look up at him. His face is contorted into a look of amusement, curiosity and bewilderment.

"I think we've been over the introductions." I tease.

"That's not what I mean." He shakes his head and narrows his eyes. "I've never...experienced what we just shared. You..." he pauses, "...you should not be..." He trails off.

"Should not be what?" I ask curiously.

"You should not be near me right now." He admits.

"But I like being near you, especially in circumstances such as this." I motion to our naked bodies, his leg wrapped over mine, his arm propping himself up as he continues his light and teasing caresses on my bare stomach.

"Oh trust me, I like being near you as well, but the fact that you aren't damaged...is beyond my capacity to understand."

"Why would I be damaged?" I ask pulling my face back a little so that I can face him directly.

"Well," He huffs, "Aside from the fact that the force in which we were screwing broke the bed, the fact that I was thrusting into you with almost as much force as I can muster and you're not even bruised and the fact that you were impaling yourself on me harder than anyone has ever been able to?"

"Hmm," I ponder. "You do have a point, but..." I stretch my legs out, arch my back, roll my neck and throw my arms toward the ceiling. "...I feel fabulous!"

"Good to know," He brushes his lips against my jaw. "Now here's the question. Do you feel fabulous enough for another round, because Bella...I want, no need you again."

I gulp audibly as another shiver rolls down my spine and causes a spark of liquid electricity to pool between my thighs. I nod slowly and with no more than that he's above me again. I sigh as his lips meet my right breast and leave a small chaste kiss.

I can feel him at the entrance of my folds, pressing against me lightly.

"This is going to be slow Bella." He whispers. "I want to feel you come slowly and torturously. You will be begging me for a release by the time you get there."

My eyes widen and I nod slowly. With that he slides in, centimetre by glorious centimetre. I tense and then relax as he oh so slowly buries himself inside me. When the base of him is fully seated in me he groans and drops his head to my neck. I sigh and pull my knees up further causing him to slide even further in me.

"Good Lord," he groans. "How do you do this Isabella?" I smile in response and run my hands up his back, feeling the muscles in his shoulder blades. He pulls out slowly to the tip then pushes back in only slightly faster than before. I melt all over again.

He picks up a dangerously slow rhythm. I sigh in frustration and as the last few inches of him enters me again I push up with my hips. He hisses and pushes my hips back down to the bed.

"Ah ah ah," He scolds. "This is my turn." With that he pulls himself back out and then pushes back in me but a little faster, apparently the pace he had before made him desperate too. Within another half a dozen strokes his speed has increased again and I can feel the spring in my stomach beginning to coil tighter. I huff in exasperation wanting my release. He knows I'm frustrated and picks up a little more.

"Oh...Edward..." I sigh. "I'm so...so close."

"I know," He grins salaciously. "Closer Bella, closer."

I pull my legs even farther into my body, dig my heels into his thighs and push my head into the mattress in anticipation. I can feel the edge and right before my body can plunge into the abyss he pauses.

"Oh GOD!" I cry. "Keep going! Don't stop! Don't stop!" An evil chuckle escapes his throat and I fucking snarl at him.

"Not yet Isabella," He threatens. "Remember what I said. You will _beg_ me." He emphasizes it by pulling out and giving a quick thrust into me. My eyes snap open and my head slams into the bed. He continues his original slow rhythm but this time something is different. I look up and am caught in his gaze. His eyes are staring into mine inflamed with so much emotion that I can't help but stop breathing for a moment.

I don't mind that he's going slow anymore, I realize this is his way of expressing some untamed emotion. I grip him to me harder and stretch my neck up to him. I leave a light kiss on his lips and then deepen it. He responds just as enthusiastically, with every swipe of our tongues he presses into me. I sigh and moan into his mouth causing him to sigh and moan in return.

"Edward," I whisper between languid kisses. "I've never felt anything like this before." I wonder if he catches the double meaning in my words, if he realizes that this is more than just physical for me. It's emotional, it's spiritual, it's practically supernatural.

"Me neither." He confesses. "It's refreshing and surprising and scares the hell out of me." I pull him into me further, desperately trying to join us permanently, making us into one being. I can feel my release beginning to edge towards me again.

"Edward...slow...slow down." I whimper. "I don't want this to be over yet." He immediately slows and kisses me fiercely. I moan again and try to catch my breath. I feel a lump in my throat and I bite my lip trying to suppress the unshed tears that are threatening.

"Oh Bella," his hand pushes my hair out of my face and he lays a smattering of quick kisses on my face. "I never want this to end."

All I can do is nod, not wanting my voice to betray the emotion that is taking over me. We continue moving together, him pushing, me pulling. Within another dozen strokes I'm feeling the quickly-becoming-familiar feeling in my lower abdomen.

"Edward," I sigh. "I'm...i'm...close...so close. Please, please come with me."

"Uh-huh," He licks his lips and lolls his head back a little. I pull him closer to me as he picks up the rhythm. I edge closer and closer, shaking with anticipation and need.

"I need you to come Bella," He sighs. "Pull me over the edge with you."

"Aaaahh, aaaahhhh," I groan. "Yes Edward!" I dig my nails into his back and let myself fall over the edge. I arch my breasts into his chest, needing the cold of his skin to add to the sensation. He leans in and kisses me good-bye. My legs shake and my eyes roll back as this orgasm racks through my body, setting fire to my soul.

"That's it baby!" He cries. "Oh God! Oh Bella! Oh fuck!" He grinds into me once, twice and the third time I feel him twitch inside me and the coldness of his release causes another wave of pleasure to roll through me again.

I glide my hands down his back as he collapses on top of me. A silent sob racks through my body and a betraying tear falls down my cheek.

Our breathing evens out and Edward retracts from me, causing me to immediately feel like part of me is missing. He rolls to his side, leaving his leg and arm draped over me. I sigh and nestle closer into him.

"Bella?" He questions quietly.

"Huh?" I choke out.

"Are you okay?" When i don't respond right away, he tilts my chin up with one finger to look me in the eye. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"No," My voice breaks, "I'm just...I don't know." I shrug.

"What is it?" He urges me to answer.

"That was just so intense. I've never felt like that before, it was thrilling and scary and amazing and just so...so...much more than I thought it could ever be like." He kisses away the fresh stream of tears that have escaped from my eyes.

"Me too love, me too." He pulls me into his embrace and I can't help but notice he hasn't even broken into a sweat and he still feels as cold, if not colder, to my overheated and perspiring body.

"Sleep now," he coos as he strokes my hair and I let my eyes close. How did I get here? Who is this amazing Greek God in my bed and why am I so attracted and attached to him after such a short amount of time? The last thing I'm conscious of is the feel of his body pressed to mine, his hands in my hair, his breath on my face and his scent on my skin.

End note: Mysty again! I'll be posting a teaser from the next chapter for you all on the twilighted forum later tonight. Come check it out after your cigarette! LOL

http:/twilighted(DOT)net/forum/viewtopic(DOT)php?f=33&t=11901


	10. Chapter 9: Gravity

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! Shouts out to Spunkmehard who had Truefan and I laughing our ass off with her review on the last chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Gravity

EPOV

_Baby,_  
_When your wheels start turning,_  
_And you feel let down,_  
_And it seems like troubles,_  
_Have come all around,_  
_I can hear your heart beating._  
_I can hear that sound._  
_But I can't help thinking,_  
_And I won't look down._

_~Gravity by Coldplay_

Dawn is breaking over the trees and buildings in the distance, our escapades took up most of the afternoon and she's slept for nearly twelve hours since then, but who could blame her? If I had the ability to sleep I'm sure I'd pass out after the kind of exertion that our afternoon delight encompassed. I stand on the balcony of Bella's apartment building having a smoke. I inhale and flick the ash over the side and watch as the ashes dissipate and flutter away on the wind. Exhaling the smoke through my nostrils I think over the night I spent wrapped up in Bella. Wrapped up in her limbs, her scent, her sweat.

After our first...round, the sound of her laughter gave me an odd twinge in my chest. It almost felt like my heart was beating. I felt a mixture of smug satisfaction and awe at her loss of consciousness. It wasn't long after that we found ourselves coming together again. It was slow but passionate the urgency of earlier forgotten.

I've never made love before last night. The twinge in my chest grew to a pleasurable ache. When we both fell off the edge, had I been a mere man, I surely would've shed a few tears as well. When our panting had subsided and I was satisfied that she was uninjured I wrapped her in my arms and let her sleep. She willingly stayed there, whispering my name and running her hands along my chest softly in her dream state.

I spent the remainder of the night watching her sleep, her slow steady heartbeat, the rise and fall of her chest, the way the moon captured her skin and made her look angelic. Now I'm here feeling the rising of the sun beat down on me and warm my cool skin. I flick the butt of the cigarette off the balcony. I take a deep but unnecessary breath and head back inside. When I enter Bella's bedroom I listen carefully to the sounds of her heart. She won't be asleep much longer.

I mull over some of her belongings. There's a picture of a mini Bella with who I assume is her father, as well as a picture of Bella, her mother and an unidentified male. An Uncle or family friend maybe? I would like to get to know more about this woman, this Isabella Swan who has captured me so.

She begins to stir and I take a seat in a rocking chair in the corner near her window. Slowly her eyes flutter open and she yawns. Her eyes focus a bit and take in her surroundings. She gasps when she sees me.

"Well hello there beautiful." I say

She places her head in her hands. "Oh My God! I wasn't dreaming." She mumbles through her hands.

I chuckle "No you weren't although it certainly felt like a dream." My tone takes on a whimsical quality. I have a sense of calm sitting here with her. I also notice that the beast is calm as well given the situation of being surrounded by her siren's call; in fact the scorching thirst has died down to a simple annoyance in the back of my throat. What the fuck? I decide to walk over and sit on her bed, to see if the beast is tempted.

Bella removes her hands from her face and looks at me, her face flushes red with embarrassment.

"So, this is kind of awkward..." She laughs nervously. "I don't know what came over me, I don't...do this kind of thing...I'm actually surprised you're still here."

I feel a slight pang of hurt in my chest. "Oh, did you want me to go?" Please say no.

"No!" She blurts quickly. "I just assumed that you'd..."

"That I'd gotten what I wanted and I'd be on my way?"

She looks sheepish. "Yes..." comes her whispered reply.

I sigh not knowing how much of the truth I should tell. God there's so much truth she should know! Where to begin? "Well...if you'd have asked me that a few weeks ago I would have told you yes."

"What changed?"

"I did. Last night."

"Uhh-" Oh shit! What am I supposed to tell her? Oh we've spoken twice, even though both of those times I was trying to get in your pants and drink your blood, but now that we have fucked I think I may have feelings for you? I can see her running for the hills now.

I stand up abruptly and run my hands roughly through my hair. "What I mean is...something changed. I don't fucking know how to explain it! I mean I have never even been on date, never been in love,_ never_ had a relationship or at least not one that included any kind of real emotions. We were making love and then I felt this ache in my chest...I mean that's fucking unheard of! In all the thoughts I've come across no one has had a response quite like that! Or maybe I've finally gone ape shit crazy. " Epic fail.

Oh great! Now she's looking at me like I have three heads. "You know what, forget I said all of that!" Oh my god! I'd die of mortification if I weren't already dead. I turn away from her and look out the window.

I hear her soft footsteps approaching me. She places her warm hand on my back. I tense briefly before a feeling of peace washes over me. I slowly turn to face her.

She speaks softly to me. "Edward, look at me..." I peer into her eyes. "...I felt it too."

"You did?" I reply lamely.

"Yes...it was like an odd sensation in the center of my chest...almost like a hand had reached in and was slowly massaging my heart. It wasn't painful, it was...really nice."

I take a deep breath "Wow...so what does it all mean?"

"No clue."

We stand together awkwardly, not really looking at each other. I decide to break the awkward silence. "I want to get know you Bella, I know I have no experience in this area whatsoever but I'd like a shot, even if I end up being really shitty at it. I mean this is fucked because we've kinda put the cart before the horse here...but maybe I could take you out sometime?"

She chuckles at me. "You're cute when you're nervous."

I smile. "So...is that a yes?"

"Hmm I'll have to check my schedule." She teases.

"So it's a yes!"

"Yes...it's a yes."

"Well you see I have to think now...I think you might only want me for my body."

"I think you might be right." She reaches around me and taps me on the ass. I laugh and do the same to her, except she gasps when my hand collides with her warm skin. Her mouth hangs open.

I laugh. "Yes you've been giving quite a view from the mirror behind you."

She laughs too and reaches up around my neck and pulls me to her and plants a soft kiss on my lips. Our kiss turns deep and slow. She begins to pull away but I lean recapturing her lips.

She speaks in between kisses. "Ed...ward...I'm...Hun...gry."

I pull away and chuckle. "Okay lets feed you then. I need to step out for a bit, maybe an hour, and then I'll come back and take you for breakfast. How's that sound?"

"Mmmm, sounds great! After last night I could really use a shower." She wiggles her eyebrows at me and smiles.

"Okay," I lean in and kiss her once more. "Then I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Bye," She gives me a small half wave as I walk to the door. I wink at her in return and walk out. As I leave the smell of another reaches my nostrils and I hear Angela's fuzzy morning thoughts. _Thank the Lord it's Saturday. I need more sleep._

I slip out the front door and make my way to my car. As I slip in the driver's seat a voice causes me to jump.

"Good morning Casanova." Alice greets mildly.

"Eight," I grind out from between my teeth. "What do you want?"

"To hunt." She tilts her head like the fact that she's in my car, in front of Bella's apartment building is no big deal.

"Why?" I ask stupidly.

"Because I want to spend time with my favourite brother is that a good enough reason?" She snaps.

"Um, sure," I nod and flip the ignition not wanting to press the issue. The last time she found me in a compromising situation with Bella, it didn't bode so well for...Ben and Jerry, if you know what I mean.

I skim through her mind but she seems genuinely ready to hunt and not at all plagued by any other thoughts of hurting me or my person.

"Do I even want to know why you parked in front of Bella's apartment building?" She sighs as I floor it onto the freeway and head north.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to get her thoughts to betray her.

"I mean, did you follow her again? Did you do the peeping Tom, heavy breathing thing to her?"

"Umm, nooooo..." I trail off. "There's was heavy breathing but I'm sure you already know that..."

"Huh?" She grunts, feigning confusion I'm sure.

"Alice are you fucking with me right now? 'Cause I swear to God if you are, I'm not in the mood for it right now."

"What do you mean?" She repeats the words I used a moment ago.

"I mean you had to have seen Bella and I last night. I was half surprised that you didn't come barging in to separate us."

"That was you?" She exclaims. "What the fuck Edward?"

"ALICE!" I shout at her. "Are you shitting me right now?"

"No Edward! Read my mind! I did not see you and Bella last night!" I scan her thoughts and the only things I see are the memories of her fuzzy visions that she half paid attention to. The visions she had of her last night were blurred and only showed Bella undressing in front of, well, me, but you couldn't see my face.

"How the fuck?" I run my hands through my hair as I wonder aloud.

"Exactly!" Alice slams her head back into the seat of the passenger chair and it groans against the force.

"How did you not see me and her...hook up yesterday?" I ask stupidly.

"I don't know!" She cries. "I mean I wasn't consciously looking for visions of you because you told me not to, and the ones I was looking for her were only if there was a threat to her, so nothing must've come up, which is weird because I was straining to see anything with her and you, but when I saw her with a guy that I didn't really recognize, I just figured she met him and it would be a one night stand, so I blocked out any other visions about her that night."

"Huh..." I grunt as I relax a bit and pull off onto an old logging road.

"So the guy in my vision..." she trails off, "That was you?"

"Uhm, yeaaah," I say a bit sheepishly.

"EDWARD!" She yells at me. "What the hell? How the hell? I told you!" She slaps her hand over her face in frustration. "Is she at least okay? Did you hurt her?"

"Surprisingly no, she's fine." I shake my head as I park the car in a small alcove. "Which surprises the hell out of me."

"Why?" She looks up at me.

"Because," I grimace. "Last night was very, rough."

"God damn it!" She huffs as she flings her door open and jumps out. I follow suit and catch her before she gets a hundred yards away. I stop her and give her a hug.

"Alice," I sigh.

"Get off me," She pushes me away and puts her hands on her hips.

"Why can't you ever listen, huh?" She grinds out between her fangs. "Why can't you just leave something untouched and unbroken?" She whispers pushing her head into her hands.

"I don't know." I shrug. "But Isabella is so...different Alice. She's wild but tame, funny but serious, shy but confident, fragile but strong. I can't explain it Alice. She's this enigma and I can't stay away. It's like there's something pulling me to her even when I'm not consciously trying to be there. FUCK!" I cry out as I drop to my knees and pull at my hair. "I can't stop it, I can't fight it! Alice last night, with her, was unlike anything I have ever experienced. Her blood still calls to me Alice, but the beast doesn't react. It's like he's been tamed, or sated. I don't fucking understand it but I love it! I love that she has done this to me! After all the shit I've had to deal with she's like a breath of addictively sweet and fresh air. I've had a hit and I can't quit!"

Alice giggles and I peek up at her.

"What?" I grit not finding any of this amusing.

"You rhymed..." She giggles again.

"Fuck off." I rise to my knees and take off deeper into the forest in order to appease my slight craving for blood.

Alice catches me and leaps onto my back.

"Edward," she huffs. "Are you being legit with me right now? Is that how you really feel?"

"Yes." I push on.

"So you won't hurt her?" She reinforces.

"Not intentionally and after what happened last night Alice, I don't think it would be very easy for me _to_ damage her. _She_ actually threw _me_." I admit and stop as I cross the scent of a close herd of deer.

"She did?" Alice asks taken aback.

"Ch-yeah." I scoff, "You should have seen my face. It shocked the hell out of me."

"Huh..." she hops off my back and taps her hand to her chin. "Weird. Anyway, let's talk this over after we hunt."

"Well, I don't really have time." I smile coyly.

"Why not?" She demands.

"Well," I run a hand through my hair. "I told Bella I'd take her to breakfast."

"Aww," Alice coos as she pinches my cheek. "That's so sweet. You're taking her on a date after you screwed her. You _must_ have feelings for her."

"Shyudup," I groan as I push her wrist away. "Let's eat." We quickly take down a couple of deer each, drain them and bury the bodies before heading back to the car.

We climb back into the bucket seats and I start the engine. Alice reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Edward," Her voice is barely a whisper. "Tell me again that you won't hurt her."

"I promise Alice," I turn and look her right in the eye so she knows I'm being honest. "I will not let any harm come to Isabella Swan."

"Thank you Edward." She retracts her hand and nestles back into the seat. We drive the rest of the way back in silence, listening to 97.5 the Edge. When we enter the city limits I'm practically shaking with anticipation, being away from her makes my palms shake and my knees quake. Oh good lord, this rhyming thing was starting to get ridiculous.

I park the car back in the spot that I parked in originally and switch the key off. I look over at Alice who has a smirk on her face the size of Texas.

"What?" I ask like a moron.

"You _might_ want to take a shower." She teases. "You kind of smell."

"I do not." I huff.

"Do too," her voice echoes as the door closes softly and she disappears. I self-consciously sniff my shirt but the only thing I smell is Bella's earthy sweet smell.

"Do not," I pout as I exit the car and head back up to the girl that I've been missing since I stepped out of her presence.


	11. Chapter 10: Time for Some Answers

A/N: Enjoy! And Thanks for reading! and a quick shout out to Truefan who continues to light a fire under my ass when I need it! Luv ya Twin!

Chapter 10: Time for Some Answers

B POV

I pace in the living room as I wait for Edward to arrive, he'd had to run out to see his brothers for a little while. It was crazy how much time we had spent together in the past couple of weeks. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that in two weeks we had gone from awkwardly making out in the forest and having desperately hot sex to simply cuddling on the couch and talking.

After that night neither of us felt the need to explore the physical part of our relationship more. He was so content with just holding me as we watched a movie and talking into the night about every little aspect of my life.

I told him about my mother and Phil, who lived in Florida now and were expecting their first child together. I told him about my dad and how I'd come to live with him when I was fourteen because I hated being away from this area. I loved the trees, the rain, and the feeling of home and comfort that this placed emanated to me. I had insisted on living with Charlie, to be closer to that feeling and also because I had such a strong friendship with Jake and his "brothers".

Edward didn't just want to know about my past though, he wanted to know why I was going to school, what my middle name was, how I had gotten every small scar on my body, why I was desperately afraid of confined spaces, what my favourite movie was, what music I liked, the books I loved, my favourite flower, who my first kiss was, how I met Alice and Angela, why I insisted on driving my old beater of a truck, why I didn't like my feet and on and on until I started gaining a complex from his endless and incessant questions.

This morning he had left the confines of my warm, and slightly damaged from our previous activities, bed to meet his brothers for a bit. I begrudgingly let him go, making him promise to be back soon. I'm serious when I had said that we had hardly spent anytime apart. He had been staying in my and Angela's apartment every day and night for the past two weeks. Angela didn't seem to notice as she had been spending more time at her Ben Cheney's, her fiancé, apartment.

Edward and I would cook meals, watch movies, cuddle on the couch, read aloud our favourite book passages, listen to music, dance around the apartment, go to class, do homework, I kicked his ass at video games a couple times and then today he had insisted that he had to go.

I wasn't happy about it, but I figured we both needed a slight break so as not to wear on each other too much. Mostly it was him wearing on me. Don't get me wrong, I loved being with him but every time I got tired of answering his questions and tried to ask him his own round he would either give me just enough information to appease me but still leave me wanting more, distract me with his lips, change the subject or redirect us into doing something else entertaining.

However, now that he had been away for half a day I had had time to think. I'd been feeling peeved that he wasn't answering questions. He knew every little thing about my past but I barely knew anything from his. He had shared that he had been in New York for a short while, found it to be wanting and had moved back to be with his family, but that's it.

The key clicked in the door and I pause my pacing looking at the door in anticipation.

A hand wraps around the door and I huff in exasperation. It was Angela.

"Hey Ang," I say as she places her bag on the ground.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward." She greets automatically.

"Edward's not here." I sigh. She turns to look at me, a look of shock on her face.

"That's new." She squeaks. "Did you two break up?"

"No," I wave my hand dismissively. "He went to meet up with his brothers real quick."

"Oh, okay." She nods and heads into the kitchen. "How is paradise found?"

"It's great." I answer grabbing the bottle of water she slid across the table to me.

"Great huh?" She wiggles her eyebrows provocatively.

"More than great actually." I answer. "He's so sarcastically charming, and sweet and a little dangerous."

"Well that sounds perfect for you." She answers as she plops down on the hide-a-bed couch.

"He is," I whisper.

"And apparently he's a great lay," She shoots as she takes a swig of her drink.

I choke on the drink I had just taken. "What?"

She laughs and wipes the back of her mouth with her hand. "I kind of um, overheard you guys."

"When?" I ask.

"A couple Friday's ago." She smirks.

"Oh Lord," I blush and put my hand in my pocket. "You were not supposed to be here then."

"Yeah I know, I forgot my key to Ben's place and had to come grab it. Let's just say I could hear you from three floors down."

"Oh fuck, really?" I stare at her.

"Uh-huh..." she nods.

"Lauren and Jessica heard it to, they were peeking out they're door toward ours when I walked back out."

"Good," I scoff. "Bitches need a lesson in how to keep a man."

"Bella!" Angela mocks outrage. I laugh set the bottle of water down as a pang of hunger shoots through my stomach. I stand and head into the kitchen.

"God I'm starving!" I say as I open the fridge.

"There's leftover pizza in there," She answers mildly.

"Eh," I tilt my head. "I feel like...peanut butter...and bacon."

"Ugh, Bella! That's weird." The steady droning of the TV fills the air as I sniff the bacon. Smells good enough. I take a half a dozen pieces out and fry them in a pan. The smell of salty fat soon fills the room. I grab the bread and the peanut butter and load it on. I cut the bacon and lay it on the peanut butter three pieces high.

I dish it up and walk back into the living room as the door opens again. My eyes snap up as Edward walks in.

I smile brightly, leave my sandwich on the table and walk over to him.

"Hey sexy." I greet as he closes the door quietly behind him.

"Hey fuckhotness," He pulls me to him and lays a rather steamy kiss to my lips.

"Mmmm," I sigh into his mouth. He goes to pull back but I wrap my arm around his neck and pull him to me, not wanting to relinquish the delicious taste that is him.

His hands snake around my waist and he pulls me to him, opening his mouth and licking my bottom lip.

"Uh-hem," An interruptive cough sounds from behind us. Edward pulls back from me as I turn around to face our audience of one.

"Can I sneak past you two? I told Ben I'd meet him at the library." She gives me a knowing smile and pulls her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, of course." I pull Edward out of the doorway.

"Hi Angela." Edward gives her a crooked smile. "By Angela."

"Bye Edward," She says as she pulls the door open "See you two later." She winks as she closes the door behind her.

"Where were we?" I ask as I push him into the wall and press my body up to his.

"I think we were right about here," He brushes his lips against the base of my neck and wraps his hand around my ass.

"How...are...your...brothers," I ask between slow kisses.

"Fucktards," He growls as I bite down on his lip.

"How so?" I ask as I let my hand glide down his chest.

"They gave me a hard time," He sighs as he kicks his shoes off and pulls me with him to the couch.

"About what?" I ask as he pulls me on top of him. I straddle his lap and run my lips along his earlobe.

"Oh they were just saying that I came home from New York and instead of spending time with them I've been M.I.A. with you." His hands run down my lower back and dive into my jeans to cup my ass through my boy shorts.

"Oh yeah?" I say as I pop the buttons of his shirt.

"A little antsy are we?" He teases.

"You've been away too long," I shrug.

"Maybe I should've stayed with them for a little while longer then." He chuckles into my mouth. I pull back immediately and push my hands against his shoulder.

"Well if that's how you feel," I dislodge his hands from my jeans and stand, returning to the sandwich I had dispersed of on the table.

"What's wrong love?" He approaches me from behind, gripping my shoulders and give a couple light squeezes.

"Hmm," I let the annoyance seep into my tone, "Could it be that I have been here all day waiting for you to come back and when you finally get here you tell me that you should've stayed with your brothers?"

"That's not what I me-"

"Whatever!" I dismiss him as I shrug out from under his light massage. "I'm hungry, let me finish my sandwich." I plop into a chair and take a bite out of my sandwich. The sweet and nutt peanut butter compliments the grease and slat of the bacon and I moan a little. He slides into the seat across from me, steeples his fingers and quirks an eyebrow at me.

"What in God's name are you eating?" He questions.

"A sandwich," I state flatly.

"Well obviously, but what's on it?"

"PB and B," I snort as I take another bite.

"Peanut butter and?" He pushes on. I rip the top of the sandwich and show him the bacon. "Ugh," He cringes back a little. "How can you eat that?"

"I don't know," I answer slamming it down. "I was hungry and it sounded good at the time, but now I don't want it."

"Can I take you out to dinner?" He offers. I shrug and stand, grabbing the paper plate. I toss the sandwich and plate into the trash and return to the living room to grab my water.

"Love," Edward says. I turn to look at him, he's leaning against the dividing wall between the living room and hallway. "You're starting to worry me. I left you this morning and you were sleepy but content and I come back and you're horny and pissy. Are you sure everything's alright?"

I plop into the couch and look up at him, taking in his eyes, as green and bright as the day I first invited him over.

"What's with your eyes?" I ask.

"Nothing," He quickly averts his eyes and turns to go down the hall.

"Oh no you don't." I spring from the couch and chase him down. The fucker is fast, in less than a second he made it the fifty feet to my balcony. I rub my eyes to make sure I didn't just imagine it, nope, he's out there, a cigarette already in his mouth.

I close the distance between us and stand in the doorway, leaning against the slider.

"Edward," I command. He doesn't respond except to take another drag off the cigarette in his hand.

"Look at me..." I faintly whisper. "Please." He crushes the cigarette into the ashtray and turns quickly.

"I'm sorry." He says as he takes a step closer to me.

"For what?" I ask a little confused.

"I don't know," He replies as he runs a hand through his sexily sloppy hair. I take a step closer and rest my hands on his chest.

"You have nothing to apologize for." I respond. "I'm the one who is freaking out here." His eyes snap to mine and my breath hitches a little. The difference is definitely noticeable.

"Why _are_ you acting so peculiar today?" He voices.

"Maybe because I'm a little peeved that you know practically everything there is to know about me and my life but I know only trivial things about you." I raise on eyebrow at him and he feigns a hurt expression.

"Trivial?" He mocks an offensive tone. "How is the fact that I have told you my deepest darkest secret trivial?"

"Oh you mean the fact that you listen to Cher is your deepest _darkest_ secret?" I huff in annoyance.

"Uh-uh," He narrows his eyes.

"So you watch The Golden Girls," I roll my eyes. "Lots of guys want to bang Betty White."

"Not that Isabella," He shakes his head as he pushes me back to the bed.

"Then what?" I spit. "This isn't about the fact that you once got drunk and karaoked to Aretha Franklin's Respect is it?"

"Remind me to not tell you anymore of my embarrassing moments." He hisses directly into my ear. A shiver runs through my spine and I can't help but moan a little.

"Tell me Edward." I whine. "Tell me something that nobody else knows. Tell me something that will make me believe that you trust me."

"Well," He kisses my earlobe as my knees hit the edge of the bed. "When you orgasm, you do this thing where you squeeze your eyes shut and then pop them open wider than possible." I give him a death glare.

"Not about me." I grit.

"Ah," he lets his hands slide down back and rest against the flesh right above the curve of my ass. "How about this?" And with that he sends us flipping onto the bed where I land on top of him, without a shirt.

"I'm waiting," I scramble up, pin his arms above his head and straddle his hips.

"Does this work?" He grinds his hip into me and I feel his erection rub against my inner thigh.

"Not what I had in mind." I shake my head.

"I want you Bella," he hisses. "I want to be inside you."

I lean in and rub my lips against the flesh under his ear. "I'll give in to your want if you give in to mine."

"Really?" He pulls his head a little to the side and looks me in the eye.

"Uh-huh," I nod, letting my lower lip travel from his chin to his cheekbone.

"Deal," He nods his head once. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you run away to New York in the first place?" I ask.

He gulps audibly and bites his cheek.

"Come one baby," I coo and grind my pelvis into his erection. "Tell me and it's yours."

He sighs a little. "Okay," He agrees. "I left because Carlisle and I had a difference of opinion." He wrestles his hand out of my grip and it flashes to my jeans. I stop his movements and flick his wrist back into position over his head.

"Ah," I give him a warning sound, "Not good enough."

"What? Why?" He groans.

"Because that wasn't enough detail. This is what I'm talking about Edward. You tell me enough to make me think I win but not enough to fully answer my question. What was the difference in opinion over?"

"I lost control of myself. I became something I never want to be again and I did something that changed who I was. My whole family understood and forgave me, but Carlisle couldn't get past it."

"What did you do?" I press further. He stares into my eyes, not wanting to admit it aloud. "It's okay, I promise whatever it is Edward, I won't be upset. I won't leave."

He nods once, closes his eyes and takes a deep calming breath. "I...I...accidentally killed a young boy."

My mouth pops open in surprise. Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. I'm quiet as I absorb what he has just confessed to me.

"Bella," he grinds his teeth together and squeezes his eyes shut. "Please, please tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that wasn't what I expected you'd say. I figured it be something like I flunked out of school, or got a girl pregnant."

"I wish it would have been either of those." He grimaces and looks away from me, his eyes glaring daggers into the ceiling.

"Edward," I exhale quieter than a mouse fart. "I understand. It was an accident. Thank you for trusting me." I slowly press my lips to the corner of his mouth and use my fingertips to guide his face back towards mine. Our kissing is slow and meaningful, filled with the emotional weight of the moment.

His hands roam back down between us to the top of my pants and he unsnaps and unzips me, pushing my pants down my legs until his feet can do the rest. Within moments the rest of our clothes are discarded and he's laying over me, his ear pressed to my chest.

"I love the sound of your heart," he whispers. "I can't explain when I hear it beating it's like it's beating in my chest as well."

"Make love to me Edward." I whisper. He nods and in one slow motion fills me completely. I sigh and he moves within me, our eyes locked onto one another's. It doesn't take long for us to both get the point of release. I moan and sigh as I topple over the edge. It takes him a few more strokes and then he collapses his head onto my shoulder.

"Oh Bella," he sighs. "Thank you so much for that."

"Mmm," I respond with. "Thank you for that. But _now _I'm starving. Feed me mister fuckhotness."

"Absolutely your highness. Just let me clean-up super quick, I recommend you freshen up before we go, or whatever you individuals of the female sex do." I giggle as he slides off the bed and pulls his boxers on. I watch him walk away with a smug and satisfied smile on my face.

Within twenty minutes we're fresh, dressed and on our way to a local diner. We slide into the fifties style booth and cruise through the menu.

"Nothing sounds that appetizing," He says mildly. "I ate with my brothers."

"Okay," I shrug. The waitress approaches our table.

"What can I get for ya'll," The white-haired waitress offers as she grins at us with big red lips.

"Nothing for me thanks." Edward shakes his head. She turns to me and I bite my lip.

"Umm, yeah." I point to the menu item that sounds most appealing. "Can I get the Boo-wop burger with extra onions and a side of barbecue sauce? Oh and the potato salad instead of fries. Also can I get a chocolate huckleberry shake?"

"Absolutely sugar." She drawls. "That'll be up in a bit."

"Thank you," I reply as I slide the menu back into the holder. The waitress walks back towards the order window and rings the bell as she calls back to the chef something that doesn't sound anything like what I just ordered, maybe it's just jargon of theirs.

I turn back to Edward who's grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I ask a little self consciously.

"Nothing, nothing." He shakes his head. "You're just so adorable when you order food."

"Thanks? I guess." I respond with a tilt of my head. He leans forward and plants a small kiss on my lips.

The milkshakes I ordered is delivered in a frosted mug and I immediately take a big sip. It's thick and delicious, I laugh a little at my inner description because it reminds me of something else, something that I probably shouldn't be thinking about at this moment.

When the food arrives I practically devour it.

"Sheesh Bella, You were hungry." He admonishes.

"You have _no_ idea." I answer popping the last bite of potato salad in my mouth.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He smiles.

"I'd say that sound great." He slaps a fifty on the table and stands.

"Don't you want change?" I ask.

"Naw," He waves it off.

"Babe," I choke. "That's like a 300% tip."

"You're right." He huffs. He slaps a five down and then wraps my hand in his. I gawk but let him pull me out the door.

"Where to?" He directs at me as we enter the car.

"Hmm, let's go for a hike." I answer.

"Okay," He nods and pulls out onto the street. I let out a small burp and suddenly feel kind of nauseous.

"Oop, excuse me." I squeak. He chuckles and reaches across the console to grip my hand, his thumb drawing small circles in the back of my hand. I smile and let my head rest back. Another round of nausea runs through me and I groan a little.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Oh nothing," I wave him off. "I think I ate too much, my stomach is upset."

"Anything I can do to help?" He asks.

"Nope." I answer.

"How about some music." He offers as he lets his hand loosen on mine and presses a couple of buttons on the stereo.

I recline the seat a bit and lean back, stretching. The nausea worsens and I put my hands over my stomach.

"Edward," I say a little startled. "I may need you to pull over."

"Uh, okay." He nods. "Let me know." I nod and massage my stomach a little.

Within ten minutes the sick feeling hasn't dissipated and I've broken out in a cold sweat.

"Are you sure you want to go on a hike?" He voices nervously.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the fresh air will help." I nod as a shiver runs through my spine.

We merge off the freeway and are travelling down an old two-lane highway along an endless expanse of forest when the knot in my stomach begins to bubble up.

"Pull over Edward," I command. "Pull over now." I clap a hand to my mouth as the acrid bile begins to well up. Oh God, I hate puking. 

A/N: I have some recc's I'd like to share. These stories are completely pwning me right now! please excuse the fangirling.

Last Tango in Forks by AwesomeSauce76: UGH! such an awesome story with ridiculously hot lemons.

Let's Get Physical by Lalina: Bella actually has a reason for her self esteem issues in this one. Lots of great UST! Oh and Trainerward OMG!

Kiss Me Now, Kiss Me Never by ericastwilight: HOT HOT SHIT! and also an intriguing storyline. BEVARE OF ZEE CURSE LOL

Thats all for now... stay tuned for more IWYC!


	12. Chapter 11: I Watched You Change

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Some of you guessed right! Gold Star for you guys lol!

Check out the song I Watched You Change by Deftones. It's a win! and some what the inspiration of our story!

Enjoy! and we love to read your reviews!

Chapter 11: I Watched You Change

I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had wings  
And you feel so alive  
I've watched you change  
~Change by Deftones

E POV

I quickly hop out of the car and follow Bella a little ways into the forest. Her skin is flushed and her forehead is damp with sweat. She suddenly bends over at the waist and pukes all over the forest floor. I'm at her side immediately.

"Bella, love, Are you okay?" I ask rubbing her back to soothe her.

"I'm fine...I'm okay."

"Are you sur-"

"Yes I'm sure!" She snaps. "God what is your fucking problem?"

"Uhhh" I stare at her with wide eyes.

"I'm not made of porcelain or some shit!" I notice she's breathing heavier and her heart is racing a mile a minute. She begins to storm past me but stumbles right into my arms. I hold her close to me.

"Edward... I don't know what's wrong with me," I pull back to look at her face. She's paler than normal and her skin is hot to the touch.

"It's okay love! We're going to get you some help."

"I'm sorry for being such a complicated...bit-" Her eyes flutter closed and she's out cold. Shit! I scoop her up into my arms and lay her down in the backseat. I speed to the driver side not caring at all who sees me and peel the fuck out of there.

I pull out my cell phone and quickly dial Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen." His voice answers

"CarlisleItsBellashe'sreallysickIdontknowwhattodo!"

"Edward...slow down..."

"It's Bella, there's something wrong," I reach into the backseat and take her hand in mine. "She's burning up!"

"Is she unconscious?"

"Yes!" I mentally curse Carlisle's cool collectiveness. "She threw up a few minutes ago."

"Has she had any other symptoms lately?"

I think for a moment. "Her emotions have been all over the place...uh... she complained about being nauseous."

"Could she be pregnant?"

An atomic bomb goes off in my head.

"Edward?"

"Uhhh Well I certainly didn't get her pregnant!" Oh god! Now I'm wondering if it's even possibly for me to have knocked her up. "Fuck! Is it possible that I've..."

Carlisle cuts me off. "No, reproduction is not possible for our kind." I hear him to take a deep breath. "...Is it possible that maybe she might have..."

"NO! What hell Carlisle?... She would never!" Would she? No! The symptoms are too soon if it were within the past three weeks. However her and Mike hooked up a month and a half ago, could he be...FUCK!

"Relax Edward I mean no disrespect. Your relationship has only just begun."

I can feel the steering wheel beginning to bend due to the force they're under. I change the topic. "Carlisle, I'll be at home in five minutes. Can you meet us there?"

"Yes I'll be there. When you arrive set her up in the guest room and I'll be along shortly."

I shut the phone and throw it onto the seat beside me. I check on Bella and she's still burning up and mumbling softly. I hear my name tumble from her lips.

"Don't worry love, I won't leave your side." I assure her as I speed toward home in hope of fixing my Bella.

It's strange how time works, stranger still for a creature of the night. A decade can essentially feel like a long weekend to one such as myself, but in this moment I feel very mortal. The past twenty-four hours have been hell, a long tortuous time period where it seems that nothing I have done or could think of doing would help. I feel so helpless.

Alice realized when we arrived that she could no longer see Bella when she looked for her future. So what does that mean? Is there no future for her? Carlisle says there's nothing more we can do for her. Her fever had reached one hundred and ten at its peak; that kind of temperature should have killed her by now. The fact that she's still breathing is nothing short of a miracle.

Jasper says she's not in any pain, albeit a little afraid. She also can hear the sound of my voice. So in order to keep from going completely crazy I've been singing to her and playing random songs on my guitar. I played Firth of Fifth by Genesis, Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, My Body is a Cage by Arcade Fire and others. Then finally on the twenty-fourth hour Bella took a deep breath and opened her eyes. My guitar hits the floor with a loud thud. Bella turns to look at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi...Um. How did I get here?"

I'm on the bed, sitting beside her before she can blink. I thread my hand into her long hair. I bring her forehead to rest against mine. I inhale deeply taking lungful after lungful of her delicious smell.

"Bella, do you remember being sick in the forest?

She's thoughtful for a moment. "Yes."

"What about after that?"

"Umm...it's all really fuzzy...I was in your car, in the backseat...you said you wouldn't leave me... then nothing after that."

I lean away and look at my bookcase suddenly finding it interesting.

"Edward, what's going on?" Her voice breaks a tiny bit.

I sigh and rub my hand over my face. What do I tell her? Bella I think you're something supernatural? She'd laugh in my face. "Uhh...I'm worried is all. You were unconscious for a long time. We thought-"

"You're keeping something from me."

"Uhh...It's just that there's something...different about you."

"Different? What the fuck does that even mean?" Oh shit, she's getting pissed off, again! This has to be some sort of girlie issue.

"Bella, it's just that you were unconscious for twenty-four hours and you're fever raged to a hundred and ten. You're ridiculously strong-"

"And who are you to know how strong I should be?" I'm struck mute. "See you don't even trust me enough to tell me what's different about yourself." With that she up and walks out the door and down the steps, I chase after her. She makes it to the foyer and grabs the door handle and yanks, taking it off completely along with part of the door. She gasps and looks at the handle in her hand. She then curses loudly and heads outside. I catch up to her and grab her elbow and spin her around to face me.

"Bella, wait."

"For what? For you to give me more bullshit explanations!" I open my mouth to say something but she keeps talking. "I don't need this. I really fucking don't! You say I'm different but you dance around what you mean. You and your freakish glowing eyes, you never eat-"

"Bella if I explained...it's dangerous okay. I'm dangerous for you to be around. And I don't tell you shit because I want to protect you!"

"Protect me? PROTECT ME?" She shrieks. I guess those were the wrong choice of words. "Fuck you Edward! I'm not some baby! I don't need nor want your fucking protection, so you can shove- UGH!" Suddenly she drops to her knees. She's panting heavily.

"Bella, you need to calm down."

"DONT FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! UGGH SHIT!" Now she's all out gasping. "EDWARD! Something's happening!" She's on all fours as she takes in huge gulps of breath. "Edward RUN!"

I get a glimpse of her eyes, they're glowing amber. I hear the sound of fabric tearing and my eyes grow the size of saucers as I watch my Bella's body transform. Her clothes tear apart and become debris in the wind. In front of me now is a huge fucking wolf with beautiful Mahogany black fur that shines in the moonlight. She throws her head back and howls long and loud. I'm in awe. She looks at me and bares her teeth at me in a snarl. I start to back away slowly. She growls louder. That's when I hear it, the sound of her thoughts.

_Edward...what am I?_

"Bella...Oh my god. You're a werewolf."

She growls and then whimpers. _Why do I keep growling at you?_ Her thoughts are all over the place.

"It's because we're natural enemies."

_Natural enemies?_ The wolf steps forward again. I watch as her thoughts piece it all together.

_You're a vampire!_ The wolf roars at me and I take off running wondering how I'm going to calm her down so she doesn't do something she'll regret. I'm sprinting through the trees and I can feel her gaining on me. Damn she's fast. I leap over a fallen tree and keep pushing forward. I hear her thoughts again.

_You lied to me!_

"Bella, I had to." She's so close I can hear her teeth snapping at my back. I run in a 'zig zag' pattern trying to keep some distance between us but somehow she manages to sink her teeth into my shoulder, picks me up and throws me into a tree. Fuck that hurt! I slide down the tree and my back hits the ground in a loud thump. Before I can scramble away she's on top of me, all four of her limbs, on either side of my body. I know this might be the end of my existence right here. I put my hands up in a gesture of peace. The wolf is whimpering and growling at the same time. I try to speak.

"Bella, love. I couldn't tell you the truth because it really is dangerous. The leaders of our kind have strict rules. If I had told you and they found out, we'd all end up dying and I didn't want to risk losing you when I had just found you."

She seems to have calmed. Then I notice her shape is shrinking and her fur is receding, then her naked body collapses against me.

"Edward, I'm scared. There's so much I need to know, need to ask." She cries quietly.

"I understand love. I'll be with you every step of the way." I assure her.

"How is this going to work between us, when just now I wanted to _kill_ you. We're supposed to be mortal enemies."

"We'll find a way!" I run a hand down her back and she shivers a little. "Bella, when we met I wanted to end you too. In all my years I've never come across blood that smelled so utterly enticing...but I took some time away and learned how to cope with it. And much to my amazement we're able to make love without me hurting you. That night, ...I've never felt so...connected to anyone. Bella, I-I...care for you a great deal."

She's looking up at me with hope and adoration in her eyes. "I mean I..." Bella leans back and I try not to notice her tits. She tangles her fingers in my hair and plants a kiss on me. We kiss slowly and softly for a long while. She pulls back, a look of trepidation crosses her face. I'm about to bare my heart to her but she puts up a finger to silence me, she turns her head to the side and breathes deeply.

"Someone's coming." Just as she says this I hear the thoughts of the Quileute boys enter my brain.

I jump to my feet and Bella quickly hides behind me, blocking the view of her naked body just as four Quileute boys, er make that three boys and one girl come through the trees. I notice the tall bulky one takes notice of Bella behind me.

'_What the fuck? Why is Bella here, with a vampire no less?'_ The four of them look at each other and then at Bella and me.

'_Oh my God! Is that Bella? Is she fangbangin' that vamp? Jacob will be pissed'_ The beautiful girl thinks. I'm guessing Jacob is the one eyeing me down like he wants to fight.

'_Ha-ha Jacob is gonna lose it! I thought we were out here because we have a new addition to the pack?'_

'_I really hope Jacob loses it so we can tear apart a vamp.'_

Before I can make a remark to that last thought Bella quietly greets the pack.

"Uh, Hi guys...Hi Jacob. What are you all doing out here?"

"What are we doing out here? Why are you out here naked, with him? Did he hurt you?"

"Jacob calm down! No, he didn't hurt me-"

Jacob cuts her off. "Why are you naked?" _'Oh my God she's screwing him!'_ I really want to laugh and shout Yes! But I keep my mouth shut.

"Uhh, it's hard to explain..." I can tell by her voice that Bella is blushing like crazy.

"You're fucking him! Aren't you? Oh my God! Bella he's...not who you think he is."

"Jacob! I know he's a vampire... and I'm-I'm..."

I decide to help Bella out. "She's one of you Jacob. A werewolf."

All thoughts are silent. For a few seconds before all of them silently scream a chorus of 'What the fuck?' which is followed by 'How's that even possible?'

"How the fuck is that Leech? She's not even Quileute!" I roll my eyes at the pup.

"Bella would you like to demonstrate."

"What if I hurt you?" Bella asks timidly.

"You won't."

"But I already did." I feel her hands snake up my back to gently caress the area where there's a hole in my shirt from her bite.

"I'm healed. Trust me you can do this, love."

"Whoa, Whoa Whoa...Love? Don't want to hurt him? Bella, he's a killer! A bloodsucking monster. Not to mention the packs mortal enemy. If he pisses you off in the slightest you will kill him. The two of you can never be!" I swallow a lump of anguish at Jacob's rant. I am a monster and there are parts of my past I've not told Bella. When she's knows my past will she still want me?

"You know what Jacob, just shut the fuck up! This is confusing enough without your bullshit!" Atta girl!

With that she focuses all her anger, at Jacob I'm sure, and phases into the beautiful wolf form. Four sets of eyes pop out of their skull. I step to the side so that they can see all of her. Bella slinks over to them, circles once, sniffing each quickly and returning to stand in front of Jacob. They lock eyes for a minute. Then she turns and goes to stand behind me again. She regains composure and phases back.

"See, I told you." I fire back at Jacob.

Jacob scoffs. "Come. We must bring you back to the rez for the ceremony." I mull over Jacob's thoughts. At the ceremony Bella will receive a tattoo of the Quileute tribe and then she'll phase and run with the pack. I turn to her quickly making sure the boys don't get an eyeful.

"Bella, Love. You should go with them..." Even as I tell her this I feel a painful ache in my chest. The expression on her face mirrors the ache in my dead heart. "They will help you answer some of your questions. When the time is right I'll be waiting for you to return to me. I'll tell you whatever it is you want to know. I swear it." I look deeply into her eyes, and she into my own. There's a long intense moment of us just gazing at each other. Then she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses the hell out of me! I forget that we have company. Hell, I even forget my name!

She pulls away and smiles at me. "I'll be back for you Edward." I peel off my shirt and hand it to her which she slips on quickly. It fits her almost like a nightgown. It's cute. She cups my cheek with her warm scorching hand and runs it down my neck, leaving a fiery trail in its wake, to the spattering of hair on my chest and over to where my heart should be beating. Her eyes close and it's like she's either committing me to her memory or saying a silent prayer. I close my eyes as well and I feel that pleasurable ache intensify. But then the warmth of her hand is gone and just like that she's vanished into the darkness, taking a piece of my heart with her.


	13. Chapter 12: Freedom is Mine

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews. They rock our respective worlds! Sorry for not responding to all your reviews, I feel like I might spill the beans LOL. So... who wants spoilers for the next chapter? Anbody? Anybody?

Chapter 12: Freedom is Mine

B POV

What the _fuck_ just happened? I ponder over the events of the morning as I follow my, what the fuck are they, pack members?

One minute I was happy to see Edward and I was lying in his bed and the next I was pissed and running away from him. But before I got far, a new wave of nausea and fear and anger and adrenaline had me on all fours.

When I became aware of everything around me it all looked different and felt so fresh and clear. I couldn't help but throw my head back in a cry of ecstasy, but as soon as I smelled him something clicked in me, something dangerous and unchecked and I couldn't help but to get defensive.

I recognized him, knew who I was, knew who he was and it was enough to make me pause. I tried to form words but couldn't, however it didn't stop him from answering. So, Edward could read minds, how the hell did that work? Could any of his family do that? OH SHIT! His family, they must be vampires as well! So many more questions!

It took me less than ten seconds to access this whole new bank of information that had always been there in me, just inaccessible before now and from that I retrieved one concept, one word that described Edward and his family, vampire. I knew it was true, he admitted it himself.

After that, realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I couldn't help but to feel more anger and I lost control my actions. I let my instincts take over and the chase was on. The fucker lied to me! He was fast, but I was faster. He tried to outmanoeuvre me, but again, I was faster.

I managed to get a hold of him and flew him across the forest. He barrelled into a thick tree and slid down it, I was on him before he could get up, my nose less than an inch from his, baring my teeth.

He explained and I couldn't help but to calm. My feelings for him were so strong and I couldn't help but feel safe and secure and before I knew it I was back in human form, my vision seemed dim and bland in comparison and I was crying in his arms. He consoled me and my overactive emotions and just when we're starting to work through shit I smelled them, heard them. My senses were dimmer than a minute ago, but were still sharper than a human's.

I scrambled up to hide behind Edward, realizing now how naked I truly was. Within seconds Jacob, Quil, Embry and Leah came into view. I had no idea why they would be here. Within seconds the tension between Jacob and Edward was potent enough that I could literally feel it. It made my hair stand on edge.

The tension got worse when Jacob voiced his blunt accusation that Edward and I were fucking, which was true. Edward had saved me from myself by distracting Jacob with the fact that I was one of them. Of course Jacob didn't believe him, I had had to prove it and when I had passed the stupid test I had to leave Edward.

I didn't want to, I felt like I was ripping in two when I had to leave him, not knowing if things would work out. I knew I would try but I couldn't help but feel like I'd never see this amazing, strong, beautiful creature again.

"We're here," Jacob breaks the silence. "Quil, Embry go find Sam, tell him to meet us at my house. Leah go get Bella a pair of pants and a shirt please. I can't stand the smell of that leech on her anymore."

Quil and Embry nod without a word and sprint for the forest, I feel two small shudders in response to their shifting. Leah runs off down the road and I stand there just staring at Jacob.

"What the fuck?" He finally breaks the silence between us. I don't respond, I just stare at him with no emotion."How the hell did this happen?" He balls his fists and clenches his jaw.

"How the hell should I know!" I screech at him. "One minute I'm having a major bout of PMS and the next I'm a fucking werewolf!"

"Well I understand the change," He huffs. "How are _you_ one though? Why are you just now shifting? How the fuck are you involved with a vampire?" He practically shouts.

"I don't know the answers to _any_ of those questions Jacob!" I yell back.

"What's with all the shouting?" Billy asks from the front porch.

"Dad," Jacob closes his eyes and forces out coolly. "Bell has joined the pack."

Billy's eyes bug out of his head. "I see." Is all he responds with. "I was hoping this day wouldn't come."

Jacob spins on his heel to face his father. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" He roars.

"Well, I hoped that the gene in Bella was too diluted with non-Quileute blood to take effect."

"Excuse me?" I interrupt. "Could you please clarify Billy?"

"Come inside and sit down, I'll explain everything." With that he wheels back inside forcing us to come in if we want answers.

We both stomp inside and take a seat on the couch, I cross my legs so as to not flash either of them until Leah gets back with pants.

"Start talking," Jacob demands of his father.

"Bella, you have Quileute blood in you, as does Charlie. Your grandmother gave birth to a son of the Quileute's, a son to Ephraim Black, my grandfather. He is the one who told me that the Swan's are part of our history as well as our future."

"WHAT THE?" Jacob cries. "So Bella and I are?"

"Distant cousins." Billy nods his head.

A new wave of nausea rolls through me, I slept with my great cousin? Oh shit, this is like when Luke and Leia kissed, well sort of anyway. Jacob eyes me like I just grew a second head, I'm sure the look on my face mirrors his.

"That can't be right," I shake my head through the fog. "My great grandmother was married to my great grandfather and they had their son, Charles Swan. Charles had Charlie and Charlie had me."

"Exactly, your great grandfather was impotent Bella. Your grandmother came to Ephraim's wife, the tribal witch. They tried everything to get her pregnant with your great grandfather's son, but it didn't work, so my grandmother asked my grandfather to step in and help her friend. It was a selfless thing to do, Elizabeth Swan wanted very much to have a child and could not due to her husband. Ephraim agreed and that is why you are now standing in front of me."

Everyone in the room is silent, letting what has just been uncovered absorb in. So my great grandmother Elizabeth became pregnant with Ephraim's child and the line continued to get further and further diluted to me.

"What set me off?" I ask suddenly. "Why now? Why after everyone else?"

"Well, I can't say. This is an old and strong magic. Have you felt anything unusual in the past couple of weeks?"

"Well, yes." I answer flashing my eyes from Jacob's shocked face to Billy's placid one. Jacob is lost in thought, not paying attention to anything I'm saying.

"I think I've fallen in love, but I've only known him for a couple weeks."

"Hmm, were you immediately pulled to this person?" Billy asks.

"Yes, immediately. We were both attracted to each other, like magnets. We couldn't stay away and coincidences caught us off guard until we finally stopped fighting it and then we couldn't stay away from one another. We hardly spent any time away from each other and the emotions that we share are, intense, to say the least.

"So you've imprinted, which caused your change."

"Imprinted? What's that."

"It's fate, an immediate connection to a person, not just any person though, your soul mate. It's rare but it does happen from time to time."

"So Edward is my soul mate? And some gene that was so diluted in me that it took an imprint to take hold?"

"Essentially yes, there are only two things that can cause a werewolf to shift, imprinting and the cold ones."

"The cold ones?" I voice unsteadily, knowing what he is referring to but desperately hoping it's something else, maybe an irresistible frozen treat of some kind.

"Our legends call them 'The Cold Ones', but the mainstream name for them is Vampire."

Jacob snaps into the conversation at that point. "That's who we found her with when she phased the first time, one of the vampires that we have the treaty with."

"Bella?" Billy looks at me puzzled.

"It's true." I answer softly. "I was with Edward Cullen. I didn't know he was a vampire until after I changed though. It was like a light bulb went off in my head, I just knew it automatically and I reacted to that. I chased him, nearly tried to kill him, but something stronger stopped me. I...I think I love him." I manage to stammer that last part.

"You...you imprinted on a cold one?" Billy chokes. "Shit, we need to call a council meeting this instant. Jacob, go get Sam and tell him to get a hold of everyone, we'll meet here in half an hour."

With that I was abandoned in the living room. I felt the shudder of Jacob's phase and the quick dialling of Billy's fingers. What the hell just happened? You would've thought I just told them that nukes were flying towards us right now. I felt a pang in my chest, Edward. I wanted so bad to just run to him and have him hold me in his arms and tell me everything was going to be okay. I settle for burrowing my nose in his shirt and taking a whiff, his scent explodes in my nostrils. It's more strong, it's sweet and metallic and so intoxicating.

Why did this have to happen? It was so unfair? It was like Romeo and Juliet, we're star-crossed lovers who can never be due to the families they come from. A tear wells in my eye and I quickly wipe it away, not wanting to betray my emotions. A knock at the door breaks me from my thoughts.

I stride over and open it. "Hey Bella," Leah greets me quietly. "I brought you some sweats."

"Thank you," I take them from her and pull them on quickly. When I bring my face back up to hers she's looking at me with a restrained smirk.

"What?" I ask a little self-consciously.

"I can't help it!" She breaks out in a huge smile and launches herself at me.

"What the?" I gasp as her body slams into mine. She's hugging me, tight! "Leah...can't...breathe."

"Oh sorry," She releases me and pulls back to look at me. "I'm so fucking relieved though! I'm _not_ the only female in the pack now! I was so tired of being the only girl in the boys club, you have no idea how terrible it was."

"Leah, you might not like that I'm here though. I think I'm bringing way more drama and baggage than anything else."

"Do you mean the bloodsucker?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah." I whisper.

"Oh well that's-"

"Hey Leah, just got off the phone with your dad. Everyone's on their way over, will you go see where Jacob and Sam are?"

"Yeah sure," She says. "Bella?"

"She stays." Billy commands and I can't help but cower a little. Leah gives me a reassuring smile and then retreats out the door. I feel her phase too and wonder if I'm the only one not in wolf form at the moment. I turn back to Billy and wrap my arms around myself protectively. The man may be in a wheel chair, but it doesn't prevent him from appearing strong and intimidating.

"Hi Billy," I manage to squeak out under his constant gaze. He doesn't say anything, just looks me up and down, like a horse trainer does a mare he's about to buy and train. I feel a several phases in quick succession and shiver in response.

"They're back," I whisper. He nods and wheels himself past me and to the door. He opens the door and waits for Jacob to approach.

"Have you all been informed?" He asks as the whole group melds out from the woods.

"Yes," Sam's clear and gruff voice echoes over the short distance. "We have a new member."

"That's putting it lightly," Scoffs Quil, "We also heard we have a new vamp problem." The hair on my neck stands up and I growl slightly.

"Jacob push me over to the fire pit, Quil, Embry go over to the woodshed and grab some wood and tinder please."

Jacob wheels Billy across the grass to the old fire pit that I remember having weenie and marshmallow roasts in. Embry and Quil are back in a matter of minutes and the fire is lit and crackling when the cars start arriving with tribe members. I sit on a log near the fire and am soon joined by Leah. She nudges my shoulder and gives me a grin, I give a weak smile in response. Why is she sitting next to me? She has to know by now what they all know.

"Leah, you know that I imprinted, or whatever it is, on Edward right?" I whisper so as not to clue anyone else in on this new discovery.

"Yeah," She shrugs. "I don't care."

"Why not?" I ask surprised.

"Well, I learned the hard way how the whole imprint thing works." Her eyes flash to Sam and I follow hers, then she snaps back to me. "Sam and I were high school sweethearts, we were so in love. Then during Spring Break, my cousin Emily came to visit. Sam met her once, they locked eyes and the instantaneous pain took over. I knew right then that I had lost him. He didn't phase right away, that was later, when they were alone. Emily had told him she didn't want to hurt me and that they couldn't be together. He got angry and phased, Emily was a little too close, and well, Sam still can't forgive himself. I was so pissed when I phased, I had to hear the constant love for Emily, the constant guilt over me and Emily, everything. It sucks, you'll hear it too."

"I'm so sorry Leah," I gush. "That must have been terrible."

"Yeah, it was, it still hurts. But, I understand the whole not being able to control who you love thing. That's why I don't care, I mean you'll probably stink to high heaven, but I guess I can get used to it." She laughs and I giggle in response.

"Thanks Leah," I sigh. A hush falls over the group as the last few people settle in to spots around the fire.

"As most of you know, we have a new member of our tribe and pack," Billy starts. "I have known for some time that Bella here," he gestures to me, "has had Quileute blood in her, but I hoped she wouldn't have to deal with the responsibility being a member entitles. Bella," he turns to face me, "You need to know some things, then I'm going to inform everyone what it is that you shared with me earlier."

I nod quickly, pull my legs up and wrap my arms around myself, letting my head rest on my knees. Billy continues to relate to me the ancient legends of the Quileute people, the spirit warriors, the great chieftain Taha Aki and the Cold Ones. I listen intently, absorbing all of it. The stories are so magical and I know in my heart that they are true. I can practically feel the spirits swirling within me.

I breathe deeply as Billy closes the story of the Cullens, the only 'cold ones' that have ever been different. Billy's grandfather, my great grandfather, Ephraim came across these cold ones feasting on elk rather than man, unlike others of their nature. He solidified a treaty with them, agreeing that if they bit a human, the treaty was off and we could hunt them. I shudder at the thought of hunting Edward, I'd already done that once today, never again.

"Now that we have informed Bella of the history of our proud people, I must share with you the facts that have been laid before me today." He eyes me sternly and I just look down. "Isabella here has given me information leading up to her change. It seems that both the forces of the cold ones and that of imprinting has caused her shift, for Bella has imprinted on one of the Cullens."

A gasp goes around the circle and murmuring breaks out. I feel the gaze of at least a dozen pairs of eyes on me. Leah reaches out and rubs a hand on my back to comfort me, I look over at her and give her a small and grateful smile.

"Now that you have all been informed let us discuss the matter at hand." The group falls silent for a moment before Sam stands.

"I understand the power of an imprint. It is a strong and permanent bind between two souls. I know that if my Emily were kept from me I would not survive. Bella, I cannot tell you that you must stay away from the one you love."

"Are you kidding me?" Jacob stands. "That thing doesn't have a soul, he's a leech! He doesn't feel anything but bloodlust! He isn't what she needs and she's probably mistaken in her feelings for him! It is not possible for one of us to imprint on one of them!" My anger level exponentially rises and I begin to shake.

"Jake!" Leah shouts, "Shut up! You do not want to make Bella mad in her fragile state." I calm a bit and squeeze my eyes as tight as I can, reigning in as much control as I can muster.

"She's right Jacob," Billy says. "Look at her, she's struggling to maintain this form. Sit down for a moment." Jacob growls and slams back down. I open my eyes and look over at him. His head is in his hands and he's shaking as well.

"Sam continue." Billy directs.

"Bella," Sam turns to me again and I tilt my head up to him. "Should you decide that this bond is not something that you fight we will have to renegotiate a treaty with the Cullens. Boundaries must be changed, rules must be updated, but that is something that can be done, do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you," I nod. "Can I say something please?"

"Of course," Sam sits back down as I stand. "First of all I would like to apologize to each and every person here. I never dreamt, never thought in my wildest dreams that I would be standing here battling with myself over which form to be in. I don't want anyone to feel angry or encroached upon by my being here. Secondly, Edward Cullen and I..." I trail off not knowing what to say next, I clear my throat and start again, "I love Edward Cullen. I know that the history of these creatures and the Quileute's is a strained one and I understand that having me join in on this with baggage such as this is scary and worrisome. I would greatly appreciate any patience and understanding you would be willing to give me in thinking this over. I need to digest what has been told to me, I can't help but feel like I have a great weight on my shoulders as I'm sitting in front of all of you. I don't want to disappoint you, but I also cannot disregard my feelings or Edward's." With that I sit back down and wait for a response.

"Thank you Isabella," Billy says. "Your honesty and openness for our feelings is welcomed and appreciated. I believe we are done for tonight. Bella, I would request that you stay in my home for tonight. Tomorrow we induct you officially into the pack." With that the group begins to stand and people group up to mingle. I stand and stride back to the house quickly. I barrel into the living room and make my way to the bathroom. I shut the door and slide down it, letting the tears fall and the sobs take me. How did I get here? Why me? What the fuck do I do now? Edward...

The next morning I find myself on the couch, asleep with a blanket over me. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being slumped on the bathroom floor crying. I sit up and stretch, the light is shining through the windows and I can't help but feel a little better. That is until I recall everything that happened yesterday.

"Hey Bella," I jump off the couch and turn quickly.

"Jake," I answer. "What are you doing up?"

"Umm, it's noon." He snorts. "You've been out for about fourteen hours."

"Holy shit," I breathe.

"Don't worry, first time I phased I crashed for nearly twenty." He chuckles. "Here." He tosses me a giant muffin and I immediately scarf it down.

"Mmmmmm," I moan as the muffin fills the abyss that is my stomach. "Thanksh." I say around a mouthful of blueberry muffin.

"No prob, there's juice in the fridge and bananas in here too in case you want some more food. Thing about being a wolf, you eat, a lot...all day." He turns and goes back into the kitchen. I follow him in.

"Jake," I say as I enter the small kitchen.

"Huh?" He says as he roots around in the fridge.

"I'm sorry."

He stands up, his hand still on the handle of the refrigerator. He slams the door and turns toward me.

"For what Bella? Huh? For breaking up with me? For becoming what you were born to be? For imprinting on that fucking bloodsucker?"

"All of it!" I shout back. "I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't want any of this! I feel like it's all some big dream and I'm going to wake up tomorrow! But I can't! I can't help that I love him and not you! UGH!" I scream as I run out the back door.

"BELLA!" He yells after me but I don't care. I let the anger seep into my bones, feeling the slight nausea before my body reconstructs itself. I fling myself into the air and land on all fours, pushing on. Immediately I'm inundated with thoughts, feelings, smells, sights. It's enough to make me skid to a stop in a sort of panic.

_Bella?_ Sam's voice resonates through my mind. _Everything okay?_

_Bella!_ Leah's thoughts become my own.

_WHAT THE HELL?_ I think.

_Way to jump the gun_. Jacob's voice echoes.

_What is this?_ I respond silently.

_It's the pack._ Sam answers. _We're all linked mentally when we're in wolf form. No matter where we are we're connected. It comes in handy when we're patrolling and defending our land. We'll get to this later, phase back now._

My body shudders and I phase back against my will. What the hell? I'm so confused. I feel Jacob phase back as well.

"Bella!" He calls. "Come back to the house! We have to get ready for the ceremony,"

"What ceremony?" I call back from behind a bush.

"Your induction into the pack." He answers as he comes into view.

"Jake! Stay back! I'm naked!"

"So? I've seen you naked before Bella!" He grunts.

"Yeah but things are different now!" I answer, not wanting to bring up the fact that I don't feel comfortable with him now that I'm with Edward.

"Fine, here!" He throws his shirt at me, it lands a few feet away. I dodge for it and then duck into another bush. I pull the material over my head and follow him toward the house. As we come into the clearing of the yard a few of them are gathered near the garage.

"Hey!" Quil calls, "If it's not for the girl of the hour!"

I smile sheepishly. "Hey guys!"

"Okay, so we're just waiting on Sam and Leah now. They're on their way, should be here any second now." Jacob announces.

"So Bella," Embry elbows me. "You ready for this?"

"I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to be ready for." I answer honestly.

"Nothing too bad," Paul smiles. "Just a little ink and then the fun part."

"Ink?" I ask trepidly.

"Yeah, ink." He points to his bicep. The tribal tattoo gleams in the sunlight.

"Fuck," I hiss. "I wasn't told I had to get a tat."

"Well," Paul shrugs. "Whatcha gonna do? It's a requirement."

"Great," I roll my eyes.

"I wonder how yours is gonna look against your pale as a fucking albino skin." Embry wonders aloud.

I don't get a chance to answer him because Sam and Leah break into the clearing a little ways away from each other.

"Follow me Bella," Sam orders me to follow him. "I can't help but fall in line. He leads me into the garage door. There's a two high back stools a table and a lamp over to one side.

"You sit there," Sam points to the seat where my right arm will face towards everyone. I slide up onto the seat; my stomach is rocketing with butterflies.

"Who's going to do this?" I nervously voice.

"Quil's dad," He responds. "He did all of ours." I glance around at the tattoos visible. The weaving pattern on the upper arm is complex but reminds me of something. Mr. Ateara walks in, he sees me and smiles.

"Hey Bella," He greets me. "You ready for this?"

"Think so," I smile weakly.

"Have the pack told you the significance of the symbol that I will be tattooing on your arm?"

"Umm, no." I answer.

"Well, this symbol," He points to Sam's arm, "Is the symbol of our tribe. It signifies one of our own as a warrior spirit. The complex weaving signifies the weaving of one's mind into the group. The image you see is that of the form of a wolf's face. This tattoo will symbolize your full induction into the pack. When we are done here you will phase and run as one of the pack."

I nod my head in understanding. Mr. Ateara snaps open the case he carried with him. He quickly readies the needle and soon the buzzing fills the room. He brings it to my arm and the needle works quickly. The pain is very slight, like getting scratched by a cat repeatedly. It's much easier than I thought it was going to be but I still don't want to look. When he flips the thing off and announces it done I finally take a peak.

"Wow," I admire. "Looks good!" I appraise my skin but it's almost all the way healed already. "Why is my skin healed already?"

"Another power of the wolf, quick healing." Jacob smiles.

"Ah, gotcha."

"Ok Bella," Sam stands, "Come with us."

I stand quickly and follow him through the garage door. We walk briskly over to the edge of the forest when he turns and faces me. The rest of the pack falls in around me, surrounding me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Jacob begins. "The Quileute strength is within you, you have been awakened. You are a wolf in spirit, a warrior among us."

"You must learn the ways of our kind. You must protect our home, our family and our people from danger, both supernatural and human." Sam picks up. "You must run with us for this bond to your inner wolf to take it's full hold. Are you ready to run among your pack as one of us?"

"Yes," I answer strongly. The energy in the air strengthens my resolve, it encourages me to take the leap. Suddenly Sam turns and bounds toward the forest. Myself and the rest of the pack fall in line, running on two legs. With a sudden shudder up my spine we all phase at once, all taking a leap and landing on four paws, pushing forward in graceful lope after graceful lope.

Images flash through my mind, familiar but strange. Past wolves experiencing this, past wolves hunting their enemy, past wolves running together in a pack. The voices of my pack members are silent within my mind, they all think of one thing, connection. We are united. The strings I have attached to them increase ten-fold and I feel as if I've known them my entire life. They are my friends, my family, my siblings. I belong here with them, my attachment to Edward is comparable to it. This is freedom, and it is mine.

End Note:

How about some recc's? I like to shout out the other stories that inspire our writing or get us hot!

The Cottage til Dawn by yoda5683: Truefan and I literally cream ourselves when this is updated. Yeah it makes our msn convos all *awkward* LMAO. But yeah, industrial strength lemons in this story! like holy shitters batman! I mean the lemons are fan-fuckin-tastic, and also riDONKulousy romantic. It will make you attack your significant other or the nearest cylindrical object! LMFAO I kid you not, so watch yourself!

Million Dollar Baby by clpsuperstar: I just started this and I heart it! A LOT! There's lots of humor but a sad undercurrent to it. Bella's mom is dying, so she sells herself off to the highest bidder to save her. Edward is her buyer. Fuckhot awesomness ensues a long with hilarity.


	14. Chapter 13: Four Small Words

A/N: I made a trailer for our story

Contents hot! This chapter and the trailer! what can I say I like hot shit. Heh!

Check out the trailer on twilighted.

http:/www(.)twilighted(.)net/forum/viewtopic(.)php?f=33&t=11901&p=1125029#p1125029

Just delete those brackets from above ^^

* * *

Chapter 13: Four Small Words

EPOV

Three long days. I spent my time pacing, wearing a hole in the hardwood floors in my room. Playing the guitar and composing. Trying to convince my brothers to sneak onto the reservation to kidnap Bella, arguing with Rosalie and Alice about God knows what! So basically I've been a colossal prick these few days. Today Carlisle informs me that he thinks I'll get over this thing with Bella and that the treaty is more important than my need to fill my bed. To which I reply 'Fuck you and fuck the treaty!' He doesn't trust me, and I get why. No one reads me better than Carlisle except Bella. He knows I'm keeping something from him. After my heated disagreement with Carlisle I now sit on the hood of my car waiting and praying that Bella will come back. I pull out a cigarette and light up. There's nothing else better to do than stare at nothing, might as well smoke while I do it. I recline and rest my back against the windshield. I exhale some smoke and watch it float away on the wind. I notice that the sky is dark and it most likely will rain.

Just great! This must be God's way of taking a giant piss on Edward Cullen! I glare into the sky and feel the first spattering of rain on my face. Whatever! I'm not going anywhere. It's not like I can catch a cold. Just like that it really begins to pour. I'm soaked through in a matter seconds. Fuck my life! To hell with this! Once I'm done with my smoke, I'm off to the reservation to get my girl, treaty be damned! I take a deep drag, exhale and flick the butt onto the ground. Esme is going to kick my ass for that.

I'm about to hop off my car when I hear a familiar sound. A heartbeat. It's getting closer, just beyond the driveway. I sit up straight my vampire senses on alert. I realize whoever it is, I can't read their thoughts. Bella. I'm grinning but I quickly wipe the smile off my face when I see her at the edge of the driveway. She approaches me slowly, she's completely soaked through. She looks so sad. I want to run to her but I know I should give her her space. I hop off my car slowly and she stands three feet away from me. I inhale her intoxicating smell greedily like the junkie I am.

"Hi..." She speaks quietly.

"Hey," I reply.

We stand awkwardly together not making eye contact. Neither of us seem to care that it's pissing rain out. I look at her and I'm desperate to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her I love her beyond reason. Bella looks me in the eyes and I swear she knows what I'm thinking. I watch her lip quiver and without a second thought I wrap my arms around her and she places her head on my chest. I feel her sob gently into my already drenched black shirt.

"God I missed you!" She says and pulls away to look at me.

"I missed you too love." I say in earnest.

She takes a deep breath of my shirt. "Can we get out of here?"

"Of course! Where to?"

"Anywhere" I nod and make to get into my car, but I don't want to let her go. She smiles at my predicament and my chest tingles with warmth. I reluctantly let her go and get in. We're on the road in no time.

"How come I haven't seen your fangs?" She asks coming from left field.

I blink a few times. I look over at her and she's all smiles. "Uhh, of all the questions you could ask me that's the first one?"

"Bizarre, I know! But I think I want to save the heavy stuff until later." Huh! Makes sense I guess.

"Umm, the fangs only come out when I'm hungry or horny. Most of the time my mouth is busy on your body, and you're too distracted to notice them."

"Huh...show me!"

"Show you? No."

"What! Why not?"

"It might scare you... I'm-I'm a monster Bella"

"Bullshit! Don't pull the monster card with me Edward, I'm a fucking werewolf!"

Shit! She's got me there! I really don't want her to know this side of me but she is as supernatural as I am. Fuck! I hesitate for a second and then start channelling my inner horn dog, which isn't too difficult. I inhale lungfuls of her beautiful aroma and picture the last time we made love. The feel of her hot little hands on me, scratching my back when she came, my name tumbling from her lips along with other incoherent ramblings. I can feel the tingling in my canines and my crotch. Then I think about all the ways I want to have her now, in the backseat of my car or maybe even on the hood. I start to wonder what she tastes like and I can't believe I've not taken care of her needs. I growl lowly at this and feel my fangs growing to full size along with another part of my anatomy.

I look over and notice Bella watching me intently, patiently waiting for me to reveal my fangs. I open my mouth and grant her wish. She gasps and I snap my trap shut.

"No, No don't do that! Let me see." She's awfully excited.

I reluctantly open again. Ahhhhh.

"Wow..." She says quietly. Wow? Is that good or bad? Before I can ponder that further the scent of Bella's arousal slaps me in the face. Really? She likes the fangs? I quickly pull the car to the side of the road. The beast decides to make his appearance.

'_She likes fangs eh? So get on it Cullen! Fuck her and sink your teeth in!'_ Shut it!

"Bella?..."

"God that's hot!"I swallow thickly at her words. She unclicks her seatbelt, leans over and proceeds to lick and bite at my neck. My eyes roll back.

"Bella... shouldn't we..." I try to remember what I was saying but I can't since she's crawled over the gearshift and into my lap, straddling me. I reach up and grab a fistful of her long silky hair and angle her head back. I go to work licking and sucking at her neck pulling sighs of pleasure from her lips. I work my way up to her lips and kiss her thoroughly. Our tongues imitate our imminent plans for our bodies.

Her tongue is deep in my mouth and I can feel her grinding her heat into my jean covered hard on. I grab her hips and bring her closer and harder on me. She pulls away and gasps for air. She mutters something, proceeds to peel my wet shirt from my body and I reply in kind with her top. She unclasps her bra and tosses it aside and the sight of her creamy flesh and rosy tips makes me impossibly harder. I dive in and suckle her nipple into my mouth. She lets out a deep moan.

"Backseat...backseat" She pleads. I release her and she scrambles into the backseat. I follow right after her and cover her body with mine. It's like we can't get close enough, can't remove clothing fast enough. I almost tear her pants off in my haste to feel her skin against mine. I know she's drenched for me the scent hangs heavily in the small confined space and wraps around me like a blanket of pure unadulterated lust.

"I do that to you?" She rasps thickly motioning to my fangs.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea." She smiles at this and reaches to pull my boxers down as far as she can reach. Then she wraps her fist around my cock and gives me a long stroke. I shut my eyes tightly at the sensation. I grab her wrist after a moment and place them on the seat. I lean in and gasp as my cock rubs against her pussy but I try to ignore it for the time being. I kiss a trail from the center of her chest to her navel and linger there for a moment. I look up at her to see if there's any hesitation in her eyes. When she nods and smiles at me seductively, I have my answer.

I kiss lower and lower and plant a kiss on her pubic bone. I swipe a finger along her soaked flesh releasing a hiss from her mouth. I bring my finger to my mouth and make a show of sucking it in my mouth. Her sweet flavour makes my eyes cross I'm sure.

Without anymore preamble I bury face in her pussy and lick the ever-loving shit out of her. She moans and yells my name and it only makes me harder. She tastes so amazing, how did I refrain from taking her like this for so long? Her hands tangle in my hair and she scratches my skull. I growl in response and she cries out again as the vibration works through her. I move my lips to the sensitive nub and let my fingers work in and out of her.

Her hands continue to roam through my hair and she presses her hips up, opening herself to me more. I greedily lap at her, pulling her release further and further to the edge. With one last growl from my lips she explodes around me, I remove my fingers and suckle at her hungrily. I pull away and lick all traces of her from my lips and fingers. When I look into her eyes there's a look of determination and awe there. I wait for her to speak.

"Sit down." She orders. Okay. I sit down beside her and watch as she crawls onto me, straddling me once again. She pulls my face to hers and kisses my lips and then pushes her tongue into my mouth. Her hand is buried in my hair at the back of my head. Her other hand grabs my dick and guides it into her. She sinks down on me and I feel her gasp and her heat clamps on me. I wrap my arms around her waist and bring her breast flush with my chest. We look deeply into each other's eyes. I can't help the words that tumble out of my mouth.

"Isabella, I love you." The look in her eyes floors me. She is absolutely glowing. Bella smiles and with a tear in her eye she speaks four words that own me mind, body, and even soul if I have one.

"I love you too." She leans in and kisses me and it doesn't take long for the kiss to take a turn towards urgency. I bury my tongue in her mouth and kiss her thoroughly pouring all that I am into it. My hands travel down her sides to her hips and I gently roll her hips on mine. We both pull away from our heated kiss. I stifle a groan and she throws her head back and hisses 'God' to the roof of my car. I continue to rock her into me over and over pulling delicious sounds from her mouth. She puts her hands on my chest and digs her nails in making me groan loudly. I let her set the pace and use my hands to caress her skin. I cup her breasts and roll the peaks between my fingers. She moves her hand from my chest and places it on the roof of the car. Then she proceeds to ride me like a wild mustang. Every lunge of her hips sends me reeling and I hold onto her hips to anchor myself to my sanity.

She speaks to me. Every word punctuated with a slam of her hips. "UGH. Edward. Tellmeyouloveme. FUCK!"

I rasp. "YES. Fuck I love you so much. Oh my God."

"AGAIN!" She shrieks.

"I LOVE YOU"

"EDWARD! BITE ME!" She yells.

What? My beast is awakened now and my mouth drops open preparing to sink my fangs in. The sight of her tits bouncing in front of my face sends me hurling toward the edge. I slip my fingers between us and vigorously rub her clit.

"EDWARD! BITE ME ...I'M-I'M...CO-" I feel her clamp down on my dick. She pulls my head to her neck and the feel of her clenching and unclenching me pulls the release from my body. Before I can comprehend it my teeth are deep in her neck.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. YES. The taste of her sweet blood coats my throat, making me

shudder and my release continues to roll through me. I let out a growl and then I see nothing but blackness.

I'm not sure how long later but I hear my angels voice call to me.

"Edward?"

My eyes snap open and I quickly take stock of Bella. I notice two small red marks on her neck. I run my hands over her frantically fearing the worse.

"Bella! Oh My God! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Fuck! Does it burn?"

"Yes Edward I'm okay. I feel fine. More than fine." She smiles knowingly.

"Why did you do that? I could've-"

"I don't know why? It's like I couldn't control it." She curls up at my side. I draw little patterns on her arms with my fingers. And we just lie there perfectly content for a long while.

"God... we should get out of this car for a bit. It's stifling in here!" I grin down at her and nod.

We dress quickly and hop out into the light misting rain. I lean against the front grill of my car and pull out a cigarette and light it up. Bella sits on the hood beside me.

"You left the car door open."

"Yes, I don't think it would be wise for me to be saturated in the scent of our sex. I'd be constantly driving with a boner."

She laughs and retorts. "Don't jerk and drive!"

We laugh together for a bit and then a silence falls over us. I look over to her and she smiles weakly at me.

"Edward, we need to talk." And there it is the other four words, the difference being that these are the words I've been dreading.


	15. Chapter 14: Let's Play a Game

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! And all you lurkers who alert and favorite this story you rock as well!

So some answers and some sexy fun times up ahead. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 14: Let's Play a Game

B POV

"Edward, we need to talk." I finally spit out the words. I needed answers and he was going to give them to me, now. He noticeably tenses and I push off the car to stand in front of him.

"Nothing too bad," I calm him. "I just need some information that will help me make sense of some things."

"Can I ask you a question first?" He takes a puff of the cigarette he has in his hand.

"Fine, but I am getting the answers I want."

"Of course, I'll tell you anything you want to know." He nods and flicks his cigarette butt onto the ground with a final exhale of smoke. "Why are you a wolf?"

"Oh," I wasn't expecting that one. "Well, turns out my great grandmother and Jacob's great grandfather hooked up back in the day. My great grandfather was impotent and my great grandmother desperately wanted a child, so Ephraim agreed to give her a child."

"Wow, well that explains it. Although, that's kind of...ew." He's referring to Jacob and me, I had told him about Jake and I the first few days after our initial love making.

"Tell me about it," I roll my eyes. "We both have some issues with that."

"How's the pack taking the whole you and I thing?" He continues.

"Leah is fine with it, Sam understands. Jacob's being a douche about it and a couple of the others are just kind of disgusted."

"Wow, that sounds like my family." He chuckles.

"Really? Who's reacting which way?"

"Well Alice and Esme are fine with it. Carlisle is being a dick about it, and Emmett and Jazz have a whole new arsenal of jokes about it. Rose is just indifferent to the whole situation."

"Gotcha," I nod slowly. "Okay my turn for questions."

"Okay," He takes a large breath and leans back to brace himself for the barrage of questions.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I'm forever 19, but don't tell anyone I have a fake ID, okay?" He teases weakly.

"I meant how old are you...in vampire years? How long have you been 19?"

"I was changed in 1920. So, technically I'm 109 years old." He whispers.

"Okay," I nod slowly, taking that little bit of information in. So I'm two years older physically, but he's mentally 80 years older than me, even more if you factor in the whole Vampire thing.

"How long have you been with your family?" I wonder.

"Carlisle created me. He was a doctor in the war and I was wounded. He recognized me, he knew my family before they died. He decided he couldn't let me die too and turned me."

"What made you leave him and the rest of your family? You told me a little of it before, but not the whole story." He's up and pacing before me in the blink of an eye.

"Are you sure you want to know this Isabella?" He pauses and looks me in the eye.

"Yes, I need to know this Edward." I whisper confidently.

"Alright," he backs up a little way from me, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I killed a boy accidentally, while I was hunting. My family and I were living in Wisconsin at the time. We were out hunting, I had been tracking a herd of deer and I was about to pounce when out of the bush came a fifteen year old boy. My instincts had taken over and I lost control. The beast in me sprang and before I knew what was happening Carlisle was ripping me off of him. It was the first human I had killed and drank. It wasn't thirty seconds later that the boy's father came through a bush a few yards away. He saw his son's body and both Carlisle and I. Carlisle was forced to kill the dad in order to protect me. It was the first human he had to kill as well. Neither of us could forgive ourselves and Carlisle couldn't forgive me. My other family members had understood and forgiven me at once, but I couldn't face them anymore. I hated myself and I fled."

He brings his head up and opens his eyes, the sadness in them tug at my heart. He had already told me about his accidental killing, but I hadn't known the repercussions of what happened.

"What did you do after that?" I ask quietly from my perch on the hood of his car.

"I accepted the beast in me and I joined up with a couple of Nomads. I accepted their lifestyle. We traveled through the Northeast, mainly Cape Cod and New York. We hunted humans. James and Victoria stuck to homeless people and prostitutes because who would care if they went missing? I however, stuck to men mostly, men whose thoughts betrayed their nature. The men who deserved to die, who brought nothing but pain to the world. That's how I justified my actions."

"So you killed killers?" I ask a little breathlessly.

He nods once. "Rapists and pedophiles too." He whispers.

"Wow," I answer. It's a lot to take in, but I believe him. "What made you come back?"

"James, Victoria and I were feeding in an alleyway when I heard these thoughts, small thoughts, but they were frightened. A small boy was on the balcony above us, watching us feed. He was so scared, but he had seen us. James ordered me to kill him." My breath hitches.

"Edward, you didn't." I put my hand over my mouth.

"No, I didn't. I told James I couldn't and wouldn't do it. He was disappointed to say the least. He snatched the boy, killed and drank him in less time then I could react. I couldn't stop it...Bella, I couldn't-" He crumples to the ground his head in his hands as sobs rip through his body. I scramble to the ground and take him in my arms.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here Edward. I love you, do you hear me? I understand and I still love you."

"How Bella? How can you still love me?" He pulls himself up and looks me in the eye.

"Because Edward, we were made for each other. Do you remember the day we went to my apartment? The first time we made love? That was when the wolf in me first started to awaken. See, there's this thing Edward, it's called imprinting. It's a strong connection between two souls that is unconditional. I love you Edward Cullen, I love you with every fiber in my being. I accept you, all of you."

"Oh Bella," His lips find mine and a rustle of wind whips my hair. He lays me onto the hood of his car and smothers his body with mine. "You are an amazing and alluring creature. I can't imagine not having met you. You're so caring, strong, and smart. Not to mention beautifully sexy and you smell divine. It's like you were made for me."

"I know exactly what you mean Edward. From the moment I met you I couldn't get you out of my head. You're intoxicating and addicting, like my own personal brand of heroine. I couldn't fight it, that's why I followed you into the woods that day."

"I almost killed you that day, but you stopped me by just being you." He whispers. "You were so bold and confident and sexy."

"Edward," I sigh as I push my lips to his again.

"I love you so much," His hands move from cupping my ass to roaming up my sides pushing the thin material of my t-shirt up. The rain picks up more but I don't even feel it.

"God Bella, you're so hot." I giggle in response to his compliment. "No, I mean temperature hot."

"Oh, it's a wolf thing," I mumble as he whips the shirt over my head. "We run hotter than normal."

"It feels amazing!" He groans, "I can't describe what being in you felt like earlier."

"I know, I love how cold you are Edward. It drives me crazy."

He growls a little and pulls the strap of my bra down over my shoulder. I pull my arm out of it as his mouth finds my breast. I arch into his touch and a shiver goes through my spine. I remember I have more questions but fuck it, they can wait a little while longer.

I yank his shirt over his head and toss it over my head onto the windshield. Sex in the backseat was hot and intense but this is so much more, primal. The rain drenching us, running across both of our bodies is like an aphrodisiac and it's causing his hair to messily stick to his forehead in a hot as fuck way. I reach between us and shove my pants down. He takes over and yanks them off. His body is back on mine in an instant and I sigh.

"Make love to me Edward, slow. I want you, so much."

"Oh God," He groans. Within seconds he's at my entrance, barely pushing into me.

"I love you Isabella Swan," He whispers.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I respond. With that he pushes into me, slowly. We both groan and his forehead rests on mine. He leaves a long kiss on my lips and continues. His forearms cradle me, his hands snaking over my shoulders and pulling him to me. I let my hands roam over his back and my legs wrap around his hips.

He makes love to me slowly but desperately. His movements are soft and full of meaning. Tears threaten to fall but in this rain it wouldn't make a difference.

"Oh. God. Edward, I'm close." I moan. My release has never captured me this quickly and I can't help but feel like it's because the emotion in this means so much more.

"Fall Bella, I'll catch you." He says. His words are my undoing and I cry out softly as he pushes into me pushing me over the edge. I pant and sigh as I come down from the high.

"You're so beautiful Bella, especially in the moment of ecstasy. Again, I have to see you come again."

I bite my lip and nod my head emphatically. His lips leave small licks from the column of my throat to the pink tips of my nipples as he continues pumping into me with more enthusiasm.

"Edward wait," I push him away.

"What is it?" He asks breathlessly.

"Take me this way." I answer as I turn around and press my breasts to the front of his car, my ass towards him.

"Bella, yes," He groans. He drops his knees slightly and plunges back into my heat. He leaves a trail of kisses up my spine to the base of my neck and I moan aloud as he melds his chest to my back. He licks a trail from the base of my neck to my ear and my legs give out. My knees rest on the bumper opening me even further and allowing Edward to go deeper.

"Sweet fuck Bella, you're so tight like this," He moans as his head collapses to my shoulder.

"Keep going baby, it feels so good." I plead. His hand tangles in my hair and he pulls my head back a bit so that my back is arched and my throat is more exposed. I know what he wants and I'm more than willing to give it.

"Oh fuck," I hiss. "Yes Edward. Please, do it."

He thrusts into me harder, hitting deeper. His teeth graze along my neck and I whimper aloud.

"Come for me Isabella. I want to feel you before I take the final plunge." He hisses into my ear.

"Oh fuck, Edward!" I pant. "Faster!" He picks up the speed a little and my whole body tenses with the anticipation of it.

"I'm...I'm...Oh God...ED-WARD!" My eyes squeeze shut, my back arches and I slam my hips back into his, grinding myself along his length. He lets out a roar and plunges his fangs into my neck. The pain is pleasurable and the warm tingle from his venom turns into a light burn. I cry out as my release takes me again, intensifying. I claw at the hood of his car and scream his name. He takes a long drag from my body and I reach back and hold his head to my neck. He takes another drag and then comes up for air.

We both collapse onto the front of his hood panting heavily and physically spent. He rolls off of me and lays on his back. My feet find solid ground. I manage to pull him up and get him back into the backseat of the car where I proceed to cuddle up to him.

"Are you okay?" He voices his concern again.

"I'm great," I nod slightly. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because Bella, my venom usually turns people into a blood sucking monster." He sternly answers.

"Well us wolves are immune to it, hello I'm not one of you yet and you've bitten me twice." I roll my eyes.

"The process isn't instantaneous. It takes a few days, are you sure you don't feel a fiery and untamed burn?"

"Positive, when you first bite me it's a warm tingle, then a mild burn but it fades quickly. It's like an adrenaline, it causes my body to short wire and pushes my orgasm on longer."

"Well in that case," He chuckles lightly and brushes his lips along the part of my neck that he had bitten a few minutes ago. "Wait, where are the puncture marks?"

"They're healed I'm sure." I scoff. "Another perk of being a wolf, super fast healing."

"Wow, this wolf thing has a lot of perks." He commends.

"Yeah it does," I scoff and tick the benefits off on my fingers. "Super healing, super strength, awesome sense of smell, faster than a bullet, never aging for as long as I remain a wolf...but it also has it's drawbacks. For instance, I'm almost always hungry and when I eat I could eat enough for two or three people."

"Wow, sounds a lot like a vampire." He offers. "Never aging, check. Super strength, check. Speedier than the Road Runner, check. Super healing, checkish, we don't really have to worry about healing unless we get an arm or leg ripped off, then it's just a matter of sticking it back on. The ravenous hunger, definite check. The only difference I can tell is that we don't shift into an animal form, and we aren't nearly as warm as you." He pulls me closer and basks in the warmth my skin offers. I shiver and smile at the feel of his cold as ice skin.

"So can I continue with my questions now?" I ask smiling.

"There's more?" He asks surprised.

"Uh-huh," I nod my head quickly.

"Well then I'm an open book," He says with a smile.

"Tell me about your family. How did you all find each other?"

"Well, Carlisle is the oldest. He's over half a millennium old. He was turned while trying to kill one of us. He changed me during the Great War, er World War I. Then he turned Esme about ten years later. She had jumped off of a cliff in grief over the death of her son. We found Rose maybe a year or two later. She was left for dead after being raped and beaten by her fiancé. Carlisle thought she might make a good wife for me, but I wasn't interested at all. She was, still is, extremely vain. Rose brought Emmett to Carlisle after she found him dying in the woods of a bear attack. Alice and Jasper showed up on our doorstep during the 1950's and we've been a family ever since."

"Wow, so most of you were changed as a last choice. Carlisle only changed you because there was no way you would survive?"

"Yeah, aside from Alice, who doesn't remember any of her human life and Jasper who was turned because of the Vampire wars we were all on the road to being dead. We maintained that path, just in a different way. That's why Carlisle was so pissed over having to kill the father of that boy, it was the first person he was forced to kill when it wasn't their time. He has never taken a human life in the entire time he has been a vampire. Even when he was a newborn, which is difficult to say the least as the bloodlust is insatiable and uncontrollable, he managed to escape to the countryside and discovered the less alluring alternate that was animal blood. It sated him, but it is nowhere near comparable to human blood."

"I see," Is all I say. "What were the Vampire wars?"

"Umm, that's a long story and I know you have other questions for me. How about you let Jasper tell you about that some other time?"

"Okay," I nod in agreement, I do have other more pressing questions. "You can read minds?"

"Umm, yes, but I can only read yours when you're in wolf form. I can't hear you right now."

"Really?" I ask amused. "Are you sure? Can you guess what I'm thinking right now?" I dedicate my mind to the image of us in the reflection of the windshield, him taking me from behind, my tits pressed to the hood of the car.

"Nope, not a thing," He offers.

"Really? Hold on, let me phase real quick and then you can tell me." I leave the embrace of his arms and stand outside the car. I let the anger in boil and phase.

_Hello? _ I test the wolf frequency to see if anyone is here.

"Hello," he chuckles lightly. "That was unimpressive Bella."

_Shut up, you. I was testing to see if anyone else was in wolf form. We can communicate if one or more of us are phased, like walkie-talkies but more intense. I can see, feel and hear the same what the others are._

"Well that seems both annoying and convenient," He answers.

_It is, well obviously I don't need to think about what I was thinking about because you're responding to these thoughts._

"No, what were you thinking as you were laying in my arms?" He stops me before I can phase back.

I send the image of us making love on the hood of his car at him. The way I saw his reflection wrap my hair in his hands and pull me back. The way my face exploded in ecstasy as his fangs dove into my neck.

"Oh fuck, Isabella," He hisses. "Change back now." I phase back to human form and crawl back into the car. He pulls me to him and kisses me uncontrollably. He grinds his erection into my pelvis and I sigh.

"Let's play a game," I whisper.

"Mmm, what game?" He asks around my earlobe.

"I'll show you." I straddle him quickly, pressing his raging hard-on right where he wants it most. "For every question you answer you are awarded. This way I get my answers and we both get a second encore."

"Sounds fun," He replies darkly. With that I plunge myself onto him. My head falls back and his hands grip my hips as we both let out a cry. I still, not moving a muscle.

"Okay, first question." I mutter a little breathlessly. "Who are James and Victoria?"

"Oh, they are the nomads that I joined up with." He mutters quickly. I rock my hips once and fire another question.

"How did you meet them?"

"They were passing through the area when I was contemplating leaving Carlisle and the rest of my family. They invited me along." I lift myself up so that his tip is at my entrance.

"What are they like?"

"James is quite frankly an egotistical jerk. He's dangerous and he knows it. Victoria is every bit his counterpart as possible. They both are sadistic and child-like in a sense that they think they are entitled to anything they want. I stayed with them because I felt it was all I deserved." I slam my hips down onto his and pump a couple of times.

"You are nothing like that. Do. You. Hear. Me?" I grind out between thrusts.

"Oh God, fuck yes Bella."

"Tell me you understand," I huff out as I speed up.

"I understand. I'm not them, I'm nothing like that. Oh dear baby Jesus you feel so good."

"Good," I slow my hips slightly and then pause.

"Where did you go after our first meeting in the woods?"

"I went with my b-b-brothers," He stutters as I grind my hips again. "We went hunting and got drunk. I was trying to acclimate myself to your scent. My shirt, oh shit, was covered in it. Then Alice stole a pair of your shorts and I was able to finally tolerate, oh fuck, the call of your blood."

"Mmmm," I hum in appreciation as I grind against him with more enthusiasm.

"How many women have you been with?" I ask through hooded eyes.

"Umm, oh God, I don't know." He answers.

"You don't know?" I emphasize with a forceful thrust forward. "Or you don't want to say?" I pull back.

"I don't think you'd like it if I told you." He looks up in my eyes.

"Tell me now," I urge pulling him all the way out of me.

"Ugh," He groans at the lack of friction and heat. "Fifty-two."

"Have any of them meant anything to you?" I ask without moving.

"No Isabella, none of them meant anywhere near as much as you do. You have eclipsed my heart. You have answered all my prayers, all my hopes. They were a means to an end, you are my happiness, my bright spot in the darkness that was my life. I love you."

With those words I melt. I let my body envelop him again. I pick up the speed, ploughing into him with more force. I go faster, climb higher, feel more. He turns us so that he's above me. I push my hands over my head and brace myself against the door. His mouth finds my breast. He moves his hips faster and faster until the speed is like a blur. He's fucking me at supernatural speed, the faster than a bullet comment has never been truer than it is right now. The friction is earth-shattering and I plunge over the edge. He continues with his speed and I die over and over again, my orgasm continuing, thirty seconds, a minute, two minutes, God how long will this last?

"OH FUCK EDWARD!" I cry out. "SO INTENSE! CAN'T STOP! FUCK ME, YES!"

"I know baby, keep going! You're so beautiful, so hot, so tight. I can't stop either. Must keep going." He grunts through his mile a minute fuckfest.

My orgasm rolls through me again. I leave one hand above my head and move the other between us. I press the 'V' of my fingers around his cock, tightening and elongating the pressure he feels.

"OH FUCK!" He roars and attaches his mouth to my breast again.

"BITE ME RIGHT THERE EDWARD!" I scream as another wave takes me. His fangs shoot into the tender flesh of my breast and I cry out, arching into him. I feel his cold seed shoot into me and my hands find his hair pulling him closer to me as he slows his hips immediately. He growls and groans and purrs all at the same time. I sigh and let him take a couple drags from me before I pull his head up lightly. He retracts from me and covers my mouth with his.

We lay there, both panting, I'm sweating profusely but his cold skin helps to relieve and cool me down. I can feel him growing soft inside me, he still hasn't pulled out. He's still kissing me, holding me, worshipping me. I have this overwhelming feeling of adoration and fear. How can this remain? The bottom is going to drop, but when? How? Why? Oh my Edward, he's perfect but he's been through a lot. How can I help him?


	16. Chapter 15: Bad Things

A/N: Sorry for the wait RL been hectic, Truefan's been under the weather (Shouts out to True)

Enjoy reading, reviews kickass and are better than Drunk Cullen boys. Some angst up ahead. No worries it'll get better.

Oh and I 'borrowed' the song from Trueblood. Don't sue me! I don't own it etc etc

Chapter 15: Bad Things

EPOV

Bella and I are holding hands in the front seat after redressing from our vigorous love making. I bring her tiny warm hand to my lips and kiss her knuckles. I look over at her and she looks sheepish and satisfied, if I do say so myself. I mentally pat myself on the back.

"So, where to now?"

"How about my place?" I ask.

"The others won't mind?"

"Of course not love. They all want to see you. Especially Alice, Esme and Emmett. Although I think Emmett wants to tease me somehow." She looks apprehensive. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm worried I'll freak out and phase. I'll be in a house full of vampires."

Damn I hadn't thought of that. "Well they know about us and about who you are. So I'm sure they'll give you your space and if you feel overwhelmed Jasper will be there to help. We'll take it slowly."

She smiles at me but I can tell she's still nervous. I start the car and head home. I turn on the radio and we listen to some random alternative rock station. I hum along to Coldplay's A Message and from the corner of my eye I can tell she's watching me intently. I decide to lighten her mood.

I grab her wrist and use her hand as a microphone. I belt out the lines of the song.

"And I'm not gonna take it back..." She bursts out laughing. Mission success.

"...And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that..."

"You're the target that I'm aiming at..."

"But I'm nothing on my own..."

"Got to get that message home..." I grab her arm and play air guitar from her wrist to her elbow causing her to giggle and squeal. Her eyes widen and she laugh-yells at me to watch the road. I let go of her arm and grab the wheel. I laugh too. I quickly stick my head out of the window and sing even louder.

"And I'm not gonna stand and wait..." I hear Bella laughing loudly. She begins to sing as well

"Not gonna leave it until it's much too late...Oh"

"On a platform I'm gonna stand and say..."

"That I'm nothing on my own..."

"And I love you please come home..." Bella laughs even more as my voice hits the high notes. The final guitar chords sound throughout the cabin of the car along with the final words of Chris Martin. Bella's laughter subsides and this moment couldn't be more beautiful. It has stopped raining and the sun is setting in the distance casting rays of light into the car. It illuminates the red highlights in her hair as it whips around her in the wind and my God, she couldn't look more radiant. I feel my heart swell with love and joy.

"Edward, thanks for this. You seem to know how to make me smile."

"Of course love. It's my job, and I do it gladly."

We spent the rest of the drive in companionable silence. We finally pull up to the house and I playfully scoop her up and put her over my shoulder cave-man style. She giggles and tries to fight back and once we're inside I set her down on her feet. I sling an arm around her shoulder and walk with her into the living room where my brothers Jasper and Emmett are watching some movie on the plasma screen TV.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Jasper says with a grin. I nod and glare at him hoping he won't be a dick and embarrass me. "You seem awfully content and...satisfied." Fucker. I ignore him for now. I lead Bella to sit on the couch beside me. I whisper and ask if she's okay and she smiles and assures me that she's fine.

"Hey Asshole! How rude of you not to introduce me to your girlfriend." Emmett teases me. He stands up and puts out his hand to shake Bella's. I watch her and note that she doesn't seem freaked out, she shakes his hand and smiles warmly at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. It's nice to put a name to the face that Edwards been jacking himself blind to."

"Emmett! I'm gonna kick your ass!" I say lowly. Bella snickers beside me.

"What! It's not like I'm lying? Am I, Eddie?"

"I hate you." I mutter. Alice and Rosalie come through the door and make their way into the living room.

Alice's face lights up at seeing Bella and they embrace each other warmly. Alice narrows her eyes at me.

"And where the fuck have you been? I haven't seen my bestie in ages."

Before Bella can reply Rosalie pipes in. "Probably having sex."

The room goes deathly silent everyone's thoughts are blank too. "Uhh..." I mumble.

"What? It smells like sex in here. Recent sex too."

Bella places her hands over her face. "Oh...my...GOD!" Yes my sentiments exactly love.

"Ohh, it's alright you guys are practically newlyweds. I'm surprise you're even able to walk Bella."

"Well it isn't without difficulty!" I watch as mouths drop at Bella's smooth reply. She's going to fit right in with my family.

Emmett guffaws and wolf whistles at us. "Ow Owww! I knew you were giving the wolf girl a bone! You seemed a little too at ease."

Alice's laughter echoes through the room. "I hope you didn't dent the hood of your car." I gape at Alice. Et tu Brutus? My poor Bella looks as red as a lobster.

"Oh my God! You saw?"

"Well not exactly. I'm psychic, and for some reason I can't see you. But I did see Edward and I assumed he doesn't make it a habit of humping the hood of his car so, I connected the dots."

"And now we're leaving." I grab Bella by the hand lead her upstairs to my room, causing my asshole siblings to 'boo' at me.

Once we're upstairs Bella stretches out on my sofa. "Please tell me they're not always like that."

"Oh this is child's play compared to what their normally like."

"Oh Joy! And Alice is a psychic." She states.

"Yes, and Jasper is an empath. He can pick up on your emotions and manipulate them."

"Huh...and Emmett?"

"He...is a dick! And his wife Rosalie is an Ice Queen."

"I heard that!" Rosalie says from downstairs. Bella grins.

I begin to peel off my shirt, getting ready to hop into the shower. "I'm going to go wash the smell of really hot sex off..." I grin at her and notice her eyes are perusing my body. I have the urge to do a few hip thrusts but think better of it. "I'll have Alice lend you something to wear after your shower." I notice she's still eye fucking me and licking her lips.

She gets up and saunters over to me. "Why don't we shower together? Kill two birds with one stone."

I back away a bit. "Uhh I have a feeling we won't get much washing done."

"I'll be good...umm, I'll try." She's says and laughs running a finger through my chest hair.

"I doubt that...and besides we don't want to give the fucktards downstairs anymore ammo. Not to mention you said you were a little sore."

"True...true, we have been acting like bunnies as of late."

I laugh. "I like to eat bunnies for breakfast."

"Well maybe when you get done with your shower you can eat this bunny."

Well there you have it ladies and gentleman. My girl is the definition of insatiable! As if I haven't had her six ways to Sunday already. She's ready for more? Huh! Maybe later. But right now I need to escape the sex kitten.

I put up a finger to silence her. Wrong move! She sticks my finger in her mouth and starts to perform fellatio to it. I watch her slowly take my finger deeper into her mouth, then slowly slide it back out, giving the tip a swirl with her tongue. Yes, she's definitely making things...difficult.

I growl and she releases my finger with a pop and a smirk on her face. "Oh Isabella, you are gonna pay for that later." I turn and head into the shower.

Bella and I dress and we're sitting with our family. Our family. It warms my cold heart to believe that she belongs with us. Seeing her interacting with them all is such a pleasant sight. Even Rosalie seems to have taken a liking to her.

"So who plays the piano?" Bella gestures to the front room where the Baby Grand is.

"Rosalie does. I do too, just not as often. I'm more of a guitar man." I tell her.

"I play the guitar as well..." Jasper says. "But I don't play the emo bullshit that Edward seems to lean to."

"Oh Jazz play us something!" Alice asks him.

"Alright Darling." He's up and back before you can blink.

Jasper places his black Gibson Les Paul guitar in his lap and practices a few chords and the beginnings of a few songs. He closes his eyes and begins to strum a slightly up beat, southern melody. He sings.

"_When you came in the air went out..._

_And every shadow... filled up with doubt._

_I don't know who you think you are but before the night is through..._

_I wanna do bad things with you..._

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

_Heartsick and eyes filled up with blue..._

_I don't know what you've done to me but I know this much is true..._

_I wanna do bad things with you... _

While Jasper hums and plays the guitar solo of his song I remember when he had explained to me the significance of it. He described sitting in a bar, waiting for his whiskey and contemplating killing the waitress when the smell of another vampire filled his nose. When he made eye contact he felt a shift inside him. He abandoned all thoughts of alcohol and the blood of the waitress and walked over and introduced himself. And just like that he was hers, and she was his. According to his thoughts they spent a long time traveling, talking and of course having an obscene amount of sex. When they could peel themselves off each other they got married and found the rest of the family, the rest is history.

Jasper and Alice love each other something fierce and I can't help but smile knowing I've found that too. I take stock of my siblings but then Alice's impure thoughts invade my mind. UGH!

"Eight! You're killing me here!" I groan.

"Huh?" She says dazed. "Oh, sorry!" She does her best to reign in her thoughts, albeit unsuccessfully. I decide to tune her out the best I can and pull Bella closer to me. I whisper sweet nothings in her ear making her giggle and gasp. She makes little designs with her fingers on my jean covered knee.

Carlisle and Esme make an appearance finding us lounging and watching TV. I whisper to Bella and ask if she's okay with an extra two vampires in her midst. She says she's coping. I'm not sure I like that response. I stand up and pull Bella with me, and now for the awkward introductions.

I wonder if I should bother introducing her to Carlisle considering he's being such a dick about this. I skip him and address Esme first.

"Esme, I'd like you to meet my..." Shit! What do I call her? My girlfriend? We seem beyond that somehow. We'll discuss that later. Girlfriend it is. "...Girlfriend Isabella Swan."

Esme smiles warmly at Bella. Her thoughts betray that she's dying to hug her, in true maternal fashion. Instead she sticks out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Isabella."

Bella takes her offered hand. "Likewise, and please call me Bella." Carlisle fakes a cough. He thinks it rude of me not to introduce him. What-the-fuck-ever! He's been acting like a complete ass about all this and now he wants to be nice and polite? I roll my eyes.

"Good to meet you...?" Bella trails off indicating for Carlisle to introduce himself.

"Mr. Cullen is fine." Carlisle snaps. Esme glares daggers into the side of his head. I hope she lops his balls off later.

"Umm, Okay...Mr. Cullen..." Bella trails off and I can feel her tense beside me. As if she needs more tension on top of forcing herself not to phase! I hate him!

"Ahh yes, Mr. Cullen. MD, PhD and all around perfect fucking vampire." I say. Carlisle glares at me.

"Look, if you're worried about the treaty Mr. Cullen...Sam has said it can be re-negotiated."

Carlisle scoffs. I'm ready to tear him apart. "And if Edward decides he's hungry and needs a snack from the Quileute territory what then? And what if he bites you Isabella?" He addresses me now. "I'm no longer cleaning up your messes!"

"He has bitten me." Bella says quietly. Everyone is silent.

The look on Carlisle's face, I've seen it before. The day I killed that family. Before I can explain Carlisle backhands me across the face. Twice. I'm stunned. Perfect, Carlisle never loses his cool. I growl and lunge at him. What ensues is a cluster fuck of snarls, flying fists and broken glass. I have to hand it to the old man, being about a millennium in age he still manages to hand me my ass. I'm on my back with Carlisle's fist around my neck.

"Do you realize what you've done?" He growls at me.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I yell.

"The wolves could come after us! You've broken the treaty!" He hauls me to my feet and proceeds to drag me to the front door. "I want you out of my house! You are no longer one of us." He tosses me out.

I'm seeing red. I let out a scream and stalk towards Carlisle's Mercedes. I jump on the roof and crush it, making it concave. I jump on the hood too.

I stagger back and laugh mirthlessly at the damage. I breathe deeply trying to come down from my anger. Where's my Bella? I need her. I trudge into the forest in front of the house. And that's when I hear her. I see her about ten feet in front of me.

'_Oh Edward I'm so sorry'_ She whimpers. I know if she was in human form she'd be in tears.

"Don't apologize to me my Love. Carlisle's a prick end of story."

'_But we did break the treaty.'_

"Bella, I would break a thousand treaties if it means I could do that just once." I tell her honestly.

We pause at the memory. And finally she communicates with me. _'Come, Let's run for a bit.'_

She takes off and I book it after her. Damn she's fast. I'm jumping fallen trees and stumps, I leap over a brook. Watching her run is such a beautiful sight to see. She's graceful and quick, the sound of her paws meeting the earth somehow reminds me of the strong beat of her heart. When I finally catch up she sends her thoughts to me.

'_Not too close, I'm still working on my control.' _

We run for a little bit longer until we come to a clearing. It's a meadow filled with flowers in bloom. It looks like this will be the last we see of these flowers before the first frost of fall.

I lay down on the grass and look up at the moon. Bella is sitting on her haunches not far from me.

"We were close once upon a time. He loved me like a son. He was the only father I could remember. But that day..." I trail off not wanting to get choked up.

'_Edward, he'll forgive you...he just needs to forgive himself first.' _

"Bella after tonight and everything else that could happen. I highly doubt it. Carlisle never loses his cool. For him to react the way he did...there's no hope for forgiveness from him. I'll always be the blight on his family name."

I feel Bella's warm hand on my skin, through the ripped holes in my shirt. I feel the anger in me subside at the contact. All is left is the sting of twenty years guilt.

"Bella...maybe I'm fucked up...I seem to destroy everything I touch..." The sobs begin to wrack my body. Bella places her head on my chest.

"Shhhh, I love you Edward, all of you. And I'm not giving you up!" She says definitively. So I lay there with her in the moonlight, caressing her soft skin and sobbing my guilt and fears into her hair.


	17. Chapter 16:Flying VampiresMissing Limbs

Chapter 16: Flying Vampires and Missing Limbs

B POV

Edward's sobs fade quickly and his hands gently caress my skin in all the right places. How long had it been since we last screwed? Four hours? That's a good break. I push myself up quickly and smile as I kiss his chest lightly, the light cotton of his shirt clings to his skin and I push it up over his head. I inhale his amazing smell and continue my descent down his body.

When I get to the waist of his pants I let my hands take over, working the button and the zipper. I notice the bulge in his pants has gotten bigger in the two seconds it's taken me to get them undone.

"God Bella, you're going to kill me. I don't think I can keep up with you at this pace." I smile and let my lips do the talking, without using words. He groans as I manoeuvre the pants down a little and release him. I pump twice with my fist and feel him get harder under my touch. It's such a turn on that I do this to him.

Without any further ado I wrap my lips around him and suck, hard. His body buckles and he cries out in pleasure. Maybe that will help him feel better. I plunge my whole mouth around him, letting the muscles in the back of my throat relax.

I draw my mouth back up and let my tongue lave at the vein along the underside. I make a popping noise as I release him from my mouth. His body relaxes minutely and he gives me a languorous half smirk, I take it as 'keep going, that feels amazing.'

I cup the twins and massage gently as I take just the tip of him into my mouth. I suck short and rapid sucks just to the head of him. He laughs and hisses as his head rolls back and then snaps up. I can tell he wants to watch but at the same time he wants to just lay back and take it. I smile and take him all the way in my mouth again, still massaging gently.

I swallow around him and moan at the same time. He practically convulses as he moans through a string of curses. Before I know it I'm on lying on my back, his lips at my neck. How the fuck? Well, I'm not complaining.

"_You _are dangerous," he hisses as he nips at the tender spot on my neck. I mew at him and grind my hips up, searching for the morsel I had just made my appetizer. He rubs himself along the heat emanating from between my legs and I growl at him. If he isn't in me soon I'm gonna have to flip him over. The growling works and in one swift movement his dick slams into me.

We both hiss at the quick change in temperature differentials. The need surpasses him though and he begins roughly diving into me, softly nipping and licking the column of my throat as he does. I feel branches and leaves tangling in my hair but don't bother caring about it.

"Oh…fuck me," I grind between my lips as he picks up the pace.

"I am," he hisses. "Don't. You. Feel. That?" He grunts through forceful thrusts. At this point I'm fairly sure we've humped a full ten yards away from where we originally started. The knot in my stomach grows tighter, threatening to snap at any moment.

"Fuck baby, you feel amazing!" He breathlessly confesses.

"God Edward!" I moan. He pulls his chest from mine and sits up on his knees, prostrating before me. His arm wraps under my ass, pulling my hips and waist up higher. The only parts of me touching the ground now are my shoulders and head allowing him to hit deeper and at an angle that causes me to scream his name. I cross my ankles behind his lower back, allowing me to grip him to me and push my arms over my head, using the ground as leverage.

I look up into his eyes and even though his movements are rough and hard the look in the depths of his liquid green orbs is filled with knee-buckling and raw love. He stares at me the way a new mother would upon her child, unconditionally and with pure fascination. That's enough and I feel the knot in my stomach snap apart as I plunge into an abyss of ecstasy. He roars through his release, his body collapsing down on top of mine. His lips connect to my left breast and the sharp prick of his fangs causes me to arch into him.

However a growl, a sharp rip and Edward's body flying away from mine alerts me to the fact that something has gone completely awry. When my eyes snap open, chest still heaving and girly bits still throbbing Jacob's wolf figure stands between him and I, teeth bared, and fur standing on edge.

"Jake? What the hell?" I scream at him as I scramble to my feet and retrieve Edward's discarded shirt. I shove it over my head as I jog to stand between Edward, whose body had been thrown with such force that he knocked over not one, but two trees. "Are you okay babe?" I ask as I help him up and shoot Jacob a murderous expression.

"Fuck! Yes…ow." He rubs his shoulder and rotates it around, the teeth marks healing and fading quickly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I turn on Jacob, hands on my hips, hair a bloody mess.

"He thought I was attacking you." Edward icily answers Jacob's unvoiced thoughts. He snarls at Edward. "Excuse me, he saw me bite you." He snarls as he stands just behind me, still rubbing his shoulder.

"Jake get the fuck out of here," I wave him away. He growls and shakes his head back and forth.

"He thinks the treaty is broken, and has called Sam to come make the verdict that will allow him to kill me." Without anymore introduction than that Sam steps out from behind a tree, in human form.

"What's going on here?" He calls as he makes his way over.

"Jacob is delusional!" I spit back, not taking my fierce gaze from Jacob.

"Jake phase back now," Sam orders in his alpha tone. "Jacob shivers in response but then lopes into the woods. He returns seconds later with a pair of shorts on.

"YOU PARASITE!" He shouts as he enters the clearing. "YOU'VE BITTEN A HUMAN, YOU'VE BROKEN THE TREATY! YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

"SHUT UP JACOB!" I shriek. "I am not human! And I wanted him to!"

"Shut up _fangerbanger_! I'm not talking to you!" He spits. I come within a hairs width of phasing but reign myself in.

"Is it true?" Sam looks at me with an eyebrow quirked. "Did you want him to…bite you?"

"Yes," I nod once. "I don't need to explain or defend my and Edward's sex liaisons, but yes I asked him to."

"That doesn't matter!" Jacob shouts. "Despite the fact that you wanted it, he broke the treaty! He could've said no!"

"Jake," Sam starts. "She has a point about the whole not human thing. She's one of us, she knows what he is. She is unharmed and was willing to let it happen. We can't argue with that. She is also imprinted on him, if Edward is killed…well Bella could do as the great Taha Aki did. If you are willing to lose a pack member due to your actions then by all means. But understand that you will also have to face the consequences."

Jacob's face softens a fraction and his breathing calms. "Fine, but I will be watching closely for him to fuck up, just once and you're dead." He threatens lowly. My eyes track Jake's form as he stomps off into the forest and I don't relax until I can feel the mental shiver of his phase.

"Thank you Sam," I exhale as I turn to him.

"You're welcome Bella." With that he goes back into the forest and phases back to wolf form. I let out a large huff and turn back to Edward. He's faced away from me, standing at the edge of the clearing. I stride over and stand a couple feet behind him.

"Well that was a buzz kill." I laugh lightly and touch his shoulder. He flinches away from my hand. "Edward what's wrong?"

He doesn't answer; he just stands there with his hand pinching the bridge of his nose and his chest heaving.

"Edward answer me." I declare more forcefully. When he doesn't answer I grab his shoulder and turn him around to me. His eyes snap open and he releases his hand from his nose. He stands too his full height and looks down at me with eyes that reflect anger and tension. This is not the Edward I know.

"Edward…" I whisper. "Are you okay?"

"No Isabella." He says evenly, his voice dripping with malice and venom. I forget how to speak and just look at him with confused intimidation.

"What just happened-" he nods to the clearing behind me. "-should not have happened. You and I are from different worlds. We are wrong for each other. I am forever alone, cursed to walk this earth as a soulless demon of the night. You are a werewolf, born to kill creatures such as me in order to protect your people, the defenceless humans whose lives I and others of my kind have slain. You defending me over Jacob goes against nature. You must leave me Bella, you cannot love me, we cannot be together."

"Don't say that," I echo pitifully, my voice threatening to crack.

"It must be said. Isabella I've gotten my fill of you, do you understand me?" His voice breaks into one of desperate anger. "I don't want you anymore. You were a great fuck, but you've brought me nothing but headache and more problems. My family has kicked me out, I'm being threatened by horse-sized wolves and I am too tempted to drain you."

My body shivers uncontrollably and before I know it the nausea that is associated with phasing causes my stomach to do a flip and when I snap my eyes open everything is so much clearer. Edward used me, he fucked me and now he was done with me. I loved him with so much more of me than I thought possible and he revelled in it until he decided that his balls were too close to the bandsaw. The fucker was going to pay.

Understanding flashes across his face two seconds before I spring into action. My teeth dig into the flesh of the shoulder Jacob had used to throw him. I rip with as much force as I can muster and feel the give and my head whips to the side, dislodging Edward's arm from his socket and sending it flying through the forest.

_Don't come near me again you fucking asshole!_ I shriek my thoughts at him and take off into the forest. The thoughts of my pack members try to infiltrate my thoughts, but I send up a mental block so strong that everything goes silent except for the thudding of my paws on the ground beneath me, carrying me further and further away from my reason for being. How could he? How could I have believed him? The tears stream from my foreign eyes and I push harder, faster and farther from everything.


	18. Chapter 17: Goodnight Travel Well

_A/N: I suck! I forgot to put an authors note in the last chapter to give you guys a heads up. And now you guys are pissed! and I dont know whether to be sad or thrilled cause pissed is an emotion even if its a negative one. And emotion means you give a shit!...I think_

_I dont know how many of you read these authors notes but I'd like to let you in on some details. First of all I did want to follow a little of the Twilight plotline with my own ideas. With that said I promise this break up wont be long! Edward gets his shit together this chapter, major make up lemons in the next! So no cliff diving, no suicide attempts. etc etc. Secondly Truefan and I have officially gone into DEFCON 5 LOL! we have a some killer plot bunnies that I promise will pwn you if you decide to stick with it. (I hope you do!) Thirdly, I'll be posting the next 2 chapters after this in quick sucession so Edward and Bella can be blissfully together, and you guys can wipe the WTF looks off your respective faces. And all will be well and Truefan and I will get our respective heart rates back to normal. _

_Fouthly, (last point I promise) I did take SM's Edward and through him down the rabbit hole. He's majorly flawed. And right now he's scared stupid. The father he's only known threw him out and Jacob is plotting to kill him and he's in a shitton of trouble. So he's a bit stressed. Again all will be well, E/B will make up. Spectacularly! _

_So guys, hate it or love it, I'm gonna keep writing. And your reviews good or bad mean the world to Truefan and myself. _

_So without further adieu..? *scared shitless*_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 17: Goodnight Travel Well

EPOV

Well I certainly should've seen that coming. I think while staring up at the trees above. I look over to my stump for an arm and violently cringe. I slowly stand up and every move shoots a pang of fiery excruciating pain to my shoulder. I scan the earth looking for my arm. I spot the missing limb a little ways in the distance. I know the re-attaching will hurt more than the removal. It is what I deserve. I pick up my arm and begin to re-attach it.

The bone fuses together and I whimper, then the ligaments and muscle slowly reattach. The sensation makes my knees buckle. I drop to the ground. The quickest way to heal is to add some venom to the wound. But that would cause even more agony. Then I remember the look on my Bella's face as I said those vile things to her. I let the venom collect in my mouth and then lick the skin around the area, too chicken shit to add the venom into the gaping hole. I take a deep breath and add a generous amount into the tear. I howl loudly at the sensation causing birds to vacate their perch up above. I fall over onto the dirt and writhe in agony as the fiery venom consumes my arm.

As I suppress my screams my mind drifts to every moment I've spent with my Bella, every sensation. The sound of her laughter, her voice over the phone, the sound of her cries of ecstasy. The feel of her hot hands on my face, her fingers intertwined with mine, her nails raking through my hair or scratching at my back. The look in her eyes when I tell her I love her. How her eyes crinkle up when she laughs, and when she looks away when I say something to embarrass her. It all assaults my mind and soon I'm howling at the top of my lungs not from the pain in my arm but from the pain in my chest. My vision goes blurry and I wipe at my eyes to find them wet. What the fuck? Tears? Since when do vampires cry? I'm so fucked up. I struggle to my feet and it seems the world is spinning. I stumble farther into the dense woods. I feel like a compass without its true north, forever spinning with no direction in sight.

What have I done? It hits me like a freight train, I cannot live without Bella. In fact I will not live without her! The pain in my arm is a dull throb. I take off running, not quite at vampire speed but faster than human legs could carry. I'm doing my best to track Bella's scent. I leap over a small babbling brook and up and over some rocks. The jarring impact causes the pain to increase in my shoulder. After sometime reach the treaty line, the toe of my boots are directly on the line. I contemplate crossing it but I know I shouldn't. Fuck!

'_I dare you'_ Jacobs menacing thoughts filter into my brain just as I'm about to turn and head back to God knows where.

I turn around and there he is in all his mutt glory. I really want to grant his wish but I know fighting will not help me. "Jacob... I need to speak with Bella." I know he's a dick and chances are he'll tell me to fuck off but I'm desperate.

'_Wow it didn't take you long to fuck up!' _

I growl. I hate that he's right! I feel my resolve to find her shaken. "I know you hate me and you don't approve, but-"

'_Damn right I don't approve! So you can take your sorry bloodsucking sack of shit ass back to where you belong and if you so much as breathe on the treaty line I'll tear you apart.'_ He growls and trots off. I hate him.

I turn and leave slowly making my way through the forest. I have nowhere to go, no one to turn to. I need...I need…I need a drink. In fact several thousand drinks. I want to be numb. After a long while of aimlessly walking in circles in the woods I finally make it to my family's home. I quickly hop in my car and take off, not wanting a confrontation with the others. My foot is heavy on the gas as I speed into the city. I find a corner store and waltz in on my quest for booze. After dropping and obscene amount of money for alcohol I'm back on the road. I veer off the road and onto one the dirt roads into the forest. And just my fucking luck! I'm right back where I single handedly tore my heart and Bella's apart. I'm near the meadow where Bella cradled me while I sobbed.

I get out of my car and walk into the clearing taking couple of bottles of rum and vodka. I twist off the cap and put the bottle to my face. Every gulp seems to awaken a new memory. I drink and sob and drink some more. I spend the next few days in a crazed stupor.

I pull my pathetic ass off the ground and head to my car. Once inside I turn on the radio trying to figure out what fucking day it is. According to the douchebag weatherman it's Monday and overcast in Seattle. I have class today, English Literature. Huh! I wonder if Bella will go to class. Maybe I'll have a shot at talking to her. I make my way back onto the road and I'm weaving in and out of traffic. My patience for slow as fuck drivers is even less today. I've honked and flipped off countless drivers so far. When I finally make it on campus, I realize I'm going to be late for class, which is perfect because why go if Bella's not there? Inside the school I brain hop with the humans and find out that Bella is in fact in class. Excellent! I feel my inner demon steeple his fingers and grin. I stand right outside the lecture hall, take a few deep breaths and walk in keeping my head down. I walk to the back where Bella and I normally sit. I look up and there she is. My chest aches. She looks up at me, and my god she looks like how I feel. I almost drop to my knees to worship at her feet. Her eyes are swollen and puffy. She's been crying. I hate myself even more. She looks away from me with a grimace on her face. I sit down slowly beside her. I breathe in her bone numbingly good scent and almost whimper. How I've missed that smell.

The professor is lecturing about Dickens and Bella seems to be immersed in taking notes. An idea strikes me. I'll send her a note to break the ice and get some sort of communication going between us. So I write what's in my heart with the help of Dickens.

_I knew not what,_

_until that day when I opened my eyes..._

_and the darkness_

_was replaced with the sight of your face._

_It was the island towards which_

_I'd been sailing, unguided, my whole life..._

_the dream my father had promised me_

_before I could even imagine its existence._

_I have been happy for times,_

_little times, since he died..._

_but never at peace._

_Not until I looked at your face..._

_and saw the universe in order behind it._

_Isabella, Dickens is right. You are my life. It's true I've lived a life filled with indulging in the pleasures of women, but never have I felt the way I feel about you for anyone else. You are my sun, my light that chases away the darkness. It's because of you that I want to be a better man. I know I said things that hurt you and for that I truly am sorry. But I was lying. Lying to make things easier on you and even more so, easier on me. I am a coward. Saying those lies was a sin against your heart and mine. But never again. I have every moment with you, every time you laughed or sighed, every time I was inside of you committed to my memory. Thinking that I will not have those things with you again was the darkest kind of hell. Isabella, you own me. Mind, body and soul if one such as me has a soul. I'm yours and you are mine! I'll fight for you. And fight with you if you'll have me._

_Isabella I miss you, I love you, forgive me._

_E._

I fold up the note and set it on her desk. She looks at it and sighs. She looks at me and quickly looks away. I can't read her expression. She goes back to taking notes and I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. After a few minutes she sighs likes she's irritated, runs her finger through her hair and snatches up the note.

I watch her face show a plethora of emotions. Shock, sadness, awe...anger. Her fist clenches around the note slowly. She turns her face away with me and I know she's crying. She brings the note to her chest briefly and then she crumples and throws it at me. Suddenly she's grabbing her stuff and shoving it into her knapsack. She's up and walking out of class before I can think to stop her. I'm not having her walk away from me without hearing her voice. Even if just to hear her cussing me out and telling me I'm a colossal asshole. I follow her. I catch up to her in the parking lot.

"Bella, Wait!"

"Fuck off! Edward I told you to stay away from me."

"Bella, I know what you said...I know what I said, Fuck! I was wrong! I never meant any of it!"

"It doesn't work that way... you can't just jerk me around. Do you know how foolish you made me feel! That I'm your whore, a good fuck and nothing-"

"Bella I lied! You know-"

"I KNOW NOTHING!" She screams. "YOU COCKSUCKING LIAR!" She then slaps the shit out of me and hits at my chest. I take it all and hope there's a way I can make things right again. She keeps hitting me and crying. There's a mixture of "I hate you" and "You don't love me" with every slap to my face and blow to my body. After a few minutes I grab her wrist and stop her assault on me. I stare deeply into her beautiful brown orbs.

"You _know_ I love you." I place her hands on my chest. "You can feel it... "I bring my face close to hers. "You know that I'm yours, and your _mine._" I emphasize the 'mine'. With that I crush my lips to hers. The passion between us flares and our kiss is rough and needy. Our tongues seem to declare an all out war while her hands grip at my shirt. I press her against her truck and then she pulls away. She growls at me, which makes my dick throb for her.

Her tone is low but fucking deadly. "Get off of me." My mouth just opens and closes not knowing what to say. When I don't do as I'm told she pushes me away and I stumble back a few steps. Bella then opens her car door, gets in and drives away. I adjust myself in my jeans while I watch her tail lights disappear into the distance. You will be mine again Isabella. It's just a matter of time. I let my inner predator come out to play.

_So we're having Swan for dinner!_ The beast licks his chops. Yes, yes we are.

End note: So Edwards on the hunt and he's gonna get his woman back. Please keep reading omg sexy times in the next chapter and killer make up in the one after that. Oh and this chapter (17) title is from the song Goodnight Travel Well by The Killers. Sad song but has such a beautiful/hopeful ending.


	19. Chapter 18: Predator

A/N: So in this chapter Edwad steps his game up, Bella's pissed.

I 'borrowed' the song Brand New by Trey Songz (LOVE HIM ZOMG)

Enjoy! next chapter updated tommorow. Bow chicka wow wow *hip thrusts*

Thanks for reading ;)

* * *

Chapter 18: Predator

EPOV

Out of nowhere, rain suddenly begins to pour down on me. I put my hood on and begin to head back to my car. Once inside I light up a cigarette and contemplate my next move. Bella's majorly pissed. I made a dick move, but I felt her love for me in that kiss. The look in her eyes as she read my letter. Even though she chucked it at me I saw her grip it to her chest and hold on for dear life. We belong together I just have to make her believe in me again.

I should probably try to find her. You know to make sure she's okay.

_You mean stalk her! _

No, of course not I'm sure she's vulnerable right now, because of me. What if some asshole decides to try and 'lighten' her mood? What if that nerd Mike Newton makes an appearance? Or Jacob Black? Or any other horny loser around town? So I should make sure she's okay. It would be gentlemanly to do so.

_Gentlemanly my ass! You want to sit in a tree near her window and jack off! _Shut it.

I start my car and head towards Bella's apartment. Once there I park my car and hop out keeping my hood on. I keep track of the thoughts around me and inside the apartment. So far no one has noticed me so I jump onto the first floor balcony and jump from in between that and the floor above in a zig-zag pattern like I'm fucking Spider-man. When I finally reach her balcony I slowly make my way to the sliding door, keeping my back pressed against the brick.

On the inside I hear my angel crying. Angela is comforting her. Fuck! It should be me in there!

'_Oh my god! What did that jackass do? Bella can barely put a sentence together'_

"Shhh its okay Bella, things will get better somehow."

Bella sniffles. "FUCK!" I watch through Angela's thoughts that Bella stands up and begins pacing. "...and the thing is I really want to believe him! But when I think of what he said, it just puts me right into orbit!"

"You know what? You should get out tonight."

"I don't know Angela...I'm not sure I feel like mingling tonight."

"No, you need to get out there and forget him for a bit."

"No I think I'll just-"Bella's voice cuts off abruptly

"Bella? What it is it?" Angela's thoughts tell me that Bella is looking towards the balcony. Oh Shit! I Hop off the side and land on the balcony below, Bella and Angela are on their balcony now. That was a close one.

"You know what Angela, let's do it! I'm getting shitfaced tonight. Where should we go?"

"Hmmm…how about HADES? I've heard good things so far."

"HADES, Huh? Sounds like a night of debauchery to me." Bella laughs.

Debauchery? Only with me Isabella. I smile and hop lithely onto the ground. I jump into my car Dukes of Hazzard style and speed off to get prepared. First I head to a motel and rent a room for the night. I check out the room to make sure it's not a complete shithole. Then I'm off to buy some clothes. I race to the nearest men's clothing store trying to make it there before closing time. The store clerk is a little too handsy for me.

I try on a Charcoal blazer, black slacks and a close fitting v-neck red shirt. I escape from being molested by the clerk with my outfit. I head back to the motel. I shower and change. I check myself out in the bathroom mirror and look pretty good if I do say so myself. I glance up at my hair it's a mess as usual, but the ladies seem to dig it. So I run my fingers through a few more times in a fruitless attempt to at least tame it some. Once I'm happy with my appearance I grab my keys and book it out of there.

I walk towards my car but I almost gasp when I see that in its spot is an Aston Martin Vanquish.

There's a note on the hood. It's from Alice. I smile.

_Edward,_

_I'm kicking your ass later. But I know you and Bella belong together. Don't fuck up again!_

_Enjoy your night._

_A._

_P.S Front desk has your keys :)_

I run back inside grab the keys and hop in the Vanquish. This car is too sexy! I run my hands over the dash and the steering wheel lovingly. After molesting the Vanquish I head into the city. I reach the club in record time. I park, lock up and walk towards the club.

It's packed to the gills. I decide to skip all the line up fuckery and walk right up to the Bouncer and give him my best move-the-fuck-out-of-my-way glare. He steps aside and I smile, works every time. Inside bodies are gyrating and grinding to the bass of some house music. The smell of booze, cigarettes and sex is thick in the air. I saunter over to the bar and order up a whiskey. I down it in a few gulps and then order another.

I wonder if Bella has arrived. I also wonder what she's wearing. It's probably ridiculously sexy-FUCK! Her scent hits me. My body suddenly goes into lockdown. I almost break the glass in my hand. I identify Angela and another woman with them. It seems they walk by without seeing me. I decide to observe her from afar before making my move. I leave my stool and take in her appearance.

I suppress a growl and mentally undress her. Pervy I know! My Bella is wearing a shimmery light blue sleeveless camisole with a silver clasp attaching the material together between her breasts. No bra. I see skin from her collarbone to the just below her breast. It's quite the plunging neckline. Her black mini skirt clings to her beautiful hips and then her legs, Oh my fucking God. Her legs seem to go on forever 'til her cute feet are adorned in a pair of black high strappy heels. I have a feeling I'll be ripping some dudes arms off tonight.

I watch her from across the room as she orders a drink, something hard it looks like. I listen to Angela's thoughts

'_Wow I guess Bella's trying to forget Edward'_ I grimace at this.

I continue to watch Bella toss a few back. Bella and her friends cheer and do some shots. My Bella will be piss drunk tonight. Suddenly the unidentified friend begins jumping up and down. Apparently her favourite song is on. She drags Bella and Angela onto the dance floor.

The song has a driving bass line and the dance floor becomes even more crowded. Must be a popular song. I watch with rapt attention as my Bella begins to swing her hips side to side. Then some fucker decides to dance with her. He's running his hands up and down her body like she's his. He's a dead man!

Her dance is hypnotic. I find myself slowly making my way onto the dance floor. She hasn't seen me yet and I make my way around so I'll come up behind her and scare off that asswipe. Who doesn't like a sneak attack? Soon I'm right behind her and I tap buddy on his shoulder and give him the 'look', he beats a hasty retreat. I watch her ass swing and sway and grind in a delicious circular motion. I feel a twinge in my chest, my stomach and my dick. Luckily her friends have not spotted me yet.

_She say boy I'm brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)  
Yeah, I came here with my girlfriends  
She say She say I'm brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)  
Tonight I'm gon' be her husband  
S-S-So let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off  
S-S-She sippin' on that liquor, I'm tyrna get her to the house  
G-G-Girl let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off  
S-She said she brand new i'm tryna see what that's ab-bou-bou-bou-bou-bou-bout_

Take our clothes off indeed. I can't help myself anymore so I wrap my arms around her waist and begin to sway with her. I'm not a terrible dancer. I know the basics of a good grind. It's a little while before I feel her stiffen in my arms. I brace myself for her fury. She spins around and her face looks shocked and aroused? Maybe that's wishful thinking. Her eyes rake up my body in disbelief. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Hey fuckhotness."

"What the fuck are yooou doing heeeere?" She drunkenly slurs.

"I'm dancing with the hottest woman here." I answer smartly.

"Aah is that what that's called?" Her eyes rake down my body and I grind closer to her. She puts her hand on my chest. "No Edward, Angela says I'm here to forget about you, not dance with you." She shakes her head adorably, her hair whipping around her face.

"Well I'd prefer to dance." I give her the smile that has always worked in the past.

"Uh-uh." She snaps her eyes closed. "I'm not looking at that face of yours. I'm walking away now." She goes to move but her alcohol limit seems like it's reached its limit. She stumbles and I catch her two inches before her face meets the floor.

"No you don't, you're coming with me." I swoop her up, her scent wafting around me mixed with the bitter scent of the alcohol.

"Put me down!" She swats at my chest but fails miserably. I gracefully dodge through the crowd and take her out a side exit.

"Edward!" She cries. "Put me down fool!" She starts struggling and I'm forced to let her go before she falls out of my grasp. "Why are you here? How did you know I was going to be here?"

"I read minds," I say bluntly not wanting to admit the real reason I knew she was here. "And I'm here because I miss you and I love you."

"Edward stop it!" She pushes away from me and starts edging down the alley wall. "You fucked up. I can't trust you." Her words stab daggers in my heart but I don't stop trying.

"I know I did, but I'm trying to make it up to you!" I grab her wrist again and pull her back to me. I push her up against the brick wall and my nose finds the sweet spot on her neck where her blood flows strong.

"Edward," she whimpers, her voice dripping with need and defeat.

"Let me show you how much I miss you." I growl lightly. The monster in me begs to be let out but I snap him up tight, not wanting him to ruin this for me.

"I don't know," she responds but her tone says 'yes, fuck me now.' I trail my hand up her body, hiking her already ludicrously short skirt up higher. Her arousal betrays her and I cup her sex through her…oh fuck she's not even wearing panties. What is it with her and going commando? I grind my palm into her and her head rolls back granting me access to nip and suck at her.

"Oh God!" She moans. "Edward I miss you so much!"

"I'm here now." I grind my palm into her again.

"Take me," She whimpers. "Please."


	20. Chapter 19: That Was New!

_A/N: Shouts out to Truefan, my twin, for this shagalicious, porntastic, humnia humina chapter that she blessed us with! Holy shitballs is it hot._

_Warning:_

_The following is ridiculously hot. Do not attempt this at home. We will not be responsible for any damage to clothing and or person. Neither will we we be responsible for any destruction of clothing. you have been warned! LOL_

* * *

Chapter 19: That Was New!

B POV

My whole body zings to life in an instant causing me to sit straight up and then groan at how dizzy I am. Where am I? I look around a shitty motel room that is quite dishevelled. A chair is flipped over, a lamp knocked over and my bra is hanging from the ceiling fan. Oh fuck, what did I do? I feel like one of those scenes in the movie where the man beast wakes up and sees the innocent woman he's desecrated.

I rub my hand over my eyes as the throbbing continues to pound in my head. The sound of running water breaks through the pain and a light is on in the bathroom. OH FUCK! Whoever I hooked up with last night is in the shower. I need to get out of here right the fuck now. I wince as I scramble out of bed. I have never had a hangover this bad before.

I retrieve my bra, skirt and shirt but can't find my panties anywhere. Did I wear panties last night? I shrug and dress quickly, trying not to move too quickly. I grab my purse and quickly work on retrieving the dumped articles, my phone! I grab my phone and quickly search through the messages. I have three missed messages and four missed calls. All from Angela.

_Bella no! Come back! How do you know this guy isn't dangerous?_

_Bella! Please call me back! I don't want to have to identify a body in the morning!_

_Fuck it! You're on your own bitch!_

I curse quietly and go to leave. As I open the door I throw my arm up over my eyes and silently scream at the light. It's fucking sunny, of all the days that the sun decides to make an appearance, today is the one. I shake my head and continue to block the sun as I make my way down the stairs and trudge across the parking lot.

I hit dial on my phone and call Angela. No answer. She must be _really_ pissed at me right now. I try a different number. It rings twice before the high bell-like voice answers.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Alice," I rasp and cough once to clear my throat.

"Bella, what's wrong with your voice? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a ride."

"Where are you?"

"Fuck I don't know, some shitty motel in Seattle. The Moon's Motel?" I question the name.

"Oh, okay. So why do you need a ride?" She asks a little dumbfounded.

"Because I fled the room and don't want to deal with this bullshit when I'm too hungover. Just please come pick me up. It's on Fremont."

"Okay, I'll be there in two. I'm just around the corner."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

Alice pulls up in her bright yellow Porsche and my eyes pop out of my head.

"Where to?" She asks as I slide into the passenger seat. "By the way your outfit is hot."

"Thanks, umm take me to my apartment, please."

"Okay," she slams her foot on the gas and we take off down the road, causing another roll of nausea to blast through my stomach.

"Ugh," I groan. "Easy there tiger. I'm nursing the worst hangover ever."

"You were drunk last night?" She asks amused.

"Yeah, I don't remember anything after arriving at the club last night. Apparently I went home with a guy and told Angela not to worry. She's pissed though so I gotta go make sure she knows I'm okay and that nothing like that will ever happen again."

"Wow, sounds like fun." Alice shakes with repressed laughter.

"You know something," I narrow my eyes at her.

"Of course I do. I see everything Bella." She rolls her eyes.

"Tell me."

"No, we're here. Go find Ang, I'll talk to you later."

"Fine, thanks for the ride Alice." I grind through my clenched teeth. I go to shut the door but lean down. "Oh Alice," my voice softens. "Don't tell Edward about this okay?"

"Sure," Alice smiles and I let the door close.

I walk into the lobby of the apartment building and head directly for the elevator. I slam my hand down on the button for my floor and the doors close.

I struggle to open the door to the apartment. As I walk in all the lights are off. Where the hell is Angela? There's a note on the table. I take it and focus on trying to read it through my beast of a headache.

_At Ben's, be back whenever._

Wow, Ang is really pissed. This is not good. I groan and head back towards my room. I let myself fall face first onto the bed and fall into a coma that not even an atomic bomb could wake.

Hours later, I dare to open one eye and peek at the clock. It's after five. Fuck, I have to be at the Rez at eight for some council meeting. I groan and roll over, the last of my hangover has disappeared, so that's a plus. I head into the bathroom, strip and shower quickly before tying my hair up, pulling a pair of yoga pants and a ratty old t-shirt on. I know I'll be in wolf form soon and didn't want to dress in anything too constricting and technical to change in to.

I grab my truck keys and head out the door. I drive out of town a good half an hour before I come to the edge of a forest I know borders the Olympic National Rainforest. I park the truck and hide they keys in a nearby tree stump. I jog lightly into the woods and strip quickly. I tie the clothes around my ankle with the string that Leah had showed me. I take off running and phase quickly.

_Hey there Swan!_ Paul's thoughts echo to me. He's running towards Jacob's house. _Where you been? You had us a little worried. You block us all out and then don't phase. I thought we wouldn't see you again._

_Well here I am. Sam made it clear that I was required at the meeting in his phone call to me_.

_How you holding up?_

_Fine I guess. For having my soul mate rip my heart out and shove it down my throat._

_Well you got your revenge fuck out of the way, so that's good._

_Shut up._ I snarl and push harder letting the anger channel through the long sinews of my body. I'm so focused on just feeling my feet hit the ground and pushing harder that the scent takes me by surprise, causing me to slide to stand still.

_Oh shit! _Paul's thoughts cry out. _Need me there?_

_No, I can handle this._ I fire back. _Tell Sam I'll be there as soon as I can._

_Okay Bells, see ya in a bit._

I phase back and quickly slide my pants and top back on. I walk fifty yards through the foliage before I see him. He's sitting on a large branch, a predatory glint in his eye. He's wearing a black pair of pants and a red V-neck shirt that shows off his chest hair. We stand there just staring at each other. He pushes off from the branch and practically floats to the ground, looking more dangerous than I've ever seen him before. He's at me in a flash.

"You ran from me." He hisses. "I thought everything went so well, I thought we were back on track. You can imagine how surprised I was when I came out of the shower and you weren't fucking there."

My mind races a million miles an hour.

"Fuuuuuuck," I snarl. "You were the guy in the motel room?"

"Yes, who did you think it was?" His voice lowers and oozes a feral and dangerous tone. "Mike?"

"I didn't know. I didn't want to stick around to find out." I fire back.

He clucks. "Isabella, you didn't think I was going to let you go without more of a fight? You don't remember the club? The way I fucked you against that alley wall? You begged me, fucking screamed my name. Then we went back to my motel room where I proceeded to make love to you. As you saw, it soon became…heated." He says all this as he circles around me, not touching, just breathing on me.

"Yeah, well I don't remember it. And had I not been wasted off my ass I guarantee it wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh yeah?" He lets one hand glide along the length of my ponytail. I pull away quickly and take a step away.

"I would have rather been with Mike than you last night." I spit angrily. A loud snarl vibrates the air between us and before I know it he crushes me up against a tree.

"You will regret saying that Isabella," He grinds his hips into me.

"No I won't." I whimper. "You are a delusional asshole." I try to sound serious but my voice breaks."

"Isabella, tsk tsk, you and I both know that I'm the only one who makes you feel this way." He pushes his hands down the front of my pants and flicks his long digits through my extremely slick pussy. He's right and I hate that he is. I moan out loud and he smiles smugly.

"Tell me you want me."

"No," I growl and push him away and try to run. He dodges after me and I feel a shudder from my anger and survival instincts.

"Don't you dare phase!" He growls into my ear as he pulls my back flush with his chest. One arm wraps around my stomach under my shirt and clasps my hip, the other along my ribcage, palming my breast. He groans and pushes his prominent erection into my ass. I can't help but moan in response. My body is betraying my needs.

"You want me Isabella. Maybe not consciously, but your body is screaming for me." He purrs. "Tell me you want me."

"Fuck…" I snarl. "…No." He spins me around, wrapping my hands around his neck and holding them he quickly climbs the nearest tree, the circumference of the trunk has to be wider than a car.

He lithely jumps from branch to branch until he's straddling two branches thicker than my waist. A dense canopy allows for some cover. He flips me around and pushes my body up to the trunk.

"We don't want anyone walking into another situation like last time." He hisses as he grinds into me again. "Hit me!" He urges.

"What?" I ask breathlessly.

"You heard me." He growls. "Hit me! Take all your rage out on me. I want you to be angry with me Isabella. Angry for what I did to you."

I smack his face and he growls, turning his deadly gaze back to me. A thrill goes up my spine. I smack him again, but this time harder. He roars and crushes his face into my neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh. I cry out and bring my fists down onto his shoulders and back, hitting him and screaming at him.

"Fuck you!" I scream. "You asshole! You left me! You fucked me and left! I hate you!" He growls and it sends a shiver straight to my aching pussy.

He lifts my legs up and wraps them around his waist, grinding against me. I can feel his erection growing impossibly harder.

"You fucking bitch I love you." He grunts.

I let out a high pitched scream and let my teeth find his shoulder. I dig my teeth into the flesh of his shoulder I had torn off days ago. My teeth aren't as strong in this form, but I still manage to leave red bite marks. He hisses, pulls me from the tree and slams me back into the trunk. I cry out as his dick slams into my core. How the fuck? I look down to see that we're both still clothed. He groans and curses a string of dirty words.

"You feel so right, so fucking good." He breathes.

"Fuuuuck," I hiss. "Edward stop talking and fuck my brains out." His hands leave my waist and he rips the fabric from my chest. His tongue finds my breast and I arch into him as he continues to pulverize into me. I rip his shirt from his body in return and run my hands down his back, feeling the muscles as he works in and out of me.

"That shirt was new!" He shouts in outrage.

"I don't fucking care! So were my pants!" He growls and crams himself into me harder. The tree groans in response to how hard our bodies are colliding into it. I scratch my nails down his back, his head lolls back.

"Oh fucking hell…that feels so good."

"I want to fucking tear you apart right now." I icily whisper in his ear. He growls and his movements become more erratic. I can feel his thick cock slamming up and into my walls with more speed.

"Say you love me." He demands. I bite my lip. Not wanting to say it. "Come on, you did last night."

I shake my head back and forth. "NO!" I cry and slam my hips back to his.

"SAY IT!" He roars as his hand slides between the material of my pants and roughly circles my clit. My whole body clenches and my toes curl. I dig my nails into his back and slam my head back into the tree as I scream through my release. He flips us around, finding two branches that are close together but angled so that they support him, his back pushed against the trunk, his legs dangling between the branch and resting on another one.

"Ride me!" He urges. He clasps my right ankle in his hand and leads it to the branch. I wrap my legs around the branches and cling to them, pushing myself up and down on him. His hands wrap firmly around my ass, helping me to ride him harder and faster. My tits bounce freely in front of him, his hooded eyes following them.

"Now tell me you love me!" He roars again.

I bite my lip harder. He smacks my ass and I cry out.

"I love your dick!" I shout, knowing that will cause him to get angrier.

"That doesn't work Isabella!" He growls and smacks my firm cheek again.

"Tell me you love _me_. That _I'm_ the only one for you."

I throw my head back. He's right, which fucking kills me. He's the only one I love, the only one that I could ever imagine being with, _ever_. Which is scary but exhilarating at the same time.

I push my hands into his chest, tweaking his nipples a little to distract him. He groans and hisses and pulls me back onto him more. He's hitting so deep I swear I can feel him in my mouth, oh wait, those are my fingers. I suck on my fingers like they're his dick. His eyes snap open and he watches me.

"Oh fuck!" He grinds. "Come again for me baby! Come for me while you scream you love me."

I nod and let my fingers trail down my body, pushing my hand between my yoga pants and the swollen bundle of nerves. I roll circles and grind into him harder.

"Oh fuck! Edward! Bite me!" I cry.

"Not unless you fucking scream it." He warns. I nod and pull his head up to my ear.

"I fucking love you. You're the only one for me."

"Say your mine," he hisses as he pulls on my ponytail, causing my neck to arch.

"I'm yours! YOURS!" I scream to the heavens as my release dangles me over the edge of the precipice.

"Fuck yes you are!" He roars and plunges his fangs into the tender flesh of my breast. My body goes up in flames and I cling to him in order to not be washed away by the powerful orgasm. He thrusts into me once as he takes a drag and then again as he takes a second. A third and he spills into me and detaches from my breast, licking it to get the drops of blood that escaped from around his mouth.

I collapse onto him, my whole body going slack and my head resting in the crook of his neck.

"My Bella," He croons as his hands loosen my ponytail and tangle in the loose curls. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too," I say as the tears begin to stream down my face.

* * *

_End note: I'm writing an Outtake about what happened at Edwards Hotel. It's almost done. Stay tuned!_


	21. Chapter 20: Dreams

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'm slightly moronic LOL and forgetful._

_Interesting shit up ahead._

_Enjooyyyy!_

* * *

Chapter 20: Dreams

B POV

I have not felt so light and less stressed since…well if I'm honest since last night before I blacked out, but consciously, I haven't felt this good since the day Edward and I first got together. I snuggle into his chest sporadically and lightly kissing his sternum, still straddling him, still half clothed. His arms are wrapped protectively around me running circuits up and down my back.

"Edward…" I whisper quietly.

"Hmmm?" He responds lightly.

"I know that this is terrible and I really don't want to, but am more than obligated to." I start. "However, I do have to go to this stupid council meeting at Billy and Jake's, like now."

"Oh," he moves slightly, sitting straighter as I peel my cheek from his chest and look up at his face. "Okay, but promise you'll come back to me as soon as you're done?"

"Absolutely." I lean to capture his lips with mine. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Right here." He gives me a half-smile. I giggle and nod as I lean in and press my lips to his once more.

I scramble off of his lap and look down. The world goes a little askew as I see how high up we are. There's a good football field between us and the ground.

"Here," he chuckles. "Lemme help you down." He wraps my hands around his neck and I wrap my legs around his waist. He agilely leaps from limb to limb, swinging and leaping until his feet are planted firmly on the ground. I disentangle myself from around him and stand before him.

"Better?" He quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Much. Wolves aren't meant to climb." I retort.

"So umm, whatcha gonna do about these?" He grabs two handfuls of my breasts and squeezes.

"I was thinking of getting them enlarged, what do you think, would double D's suffice?" His gaze turns serious and he growls slightly.

"You better not fucking think about it." He hisses.

I laugh out loud and wrap my arms around his neck. "Yeah right, if I got implants they'd end up in my ass after my first phase."

"I meant you're not just gonna show up topless with a hole in your crotch at the council meeting are you?"

"Not quite, I think I'd give half of them a heart attack of I did. I have clothes caches around the woods, one right outside of Jake's place. I'll stop by there and change before."

"Nice thinking." He smiles and kisses me again.

"Thanks, but I gotta get going. I'll meet you here in a bit."

"I'll be here, although I may have to run home and change."

"Alrighty." I snatch one more kiss before I turn and walk back through the forest. With one last wave behind my back and an air kiss I phase, letting my already screwed pants get obliterated.

_Hey Bella!_ Leah's thoughts bombard me. _Wow, so you're back with Edward, saw that one coming._

_Ugh, yes. I hate that this wolf link is so fast, but yes, we made up. Twice apparently, but I can only remember the second time._

_Well, congrats! But, do you have any idea about what the hell this whole committee thing is about? _Leah stops outside the border of Jake's yard so that she can wait for me and finish our little conversation.

_None whatsoever. I know I'll have to tell everyone that Edward and I are back together, other than that I couldn't say._ I sniff out the backpack with the space bag of clothes that I left. _I'm phasing, I'll be there in a sec._

_Alright Bells! _With that Leah phases back and I'm left in silence. I phase back and dress quickly.

As I make my way into the clearing a cackle of laughter rings out and I smile. There's only pack members, Billy and a couple of the other elders, there's nowhere near as many people as the last meeting. The food is nearly all gone but I manage to get a hold of a couple of hot dogs and a bag of chips to myself.

"Ok everyone have a seat." Billy calls out above the dying chatter. "Ok so many are wondering why I've called this meeting. Something has come to light that I find important to share. Bella," he nods to me and gives me a stern look. My eyes snap up and I swallow back my nerves. "It has come to my attention that you and Edward had a…tiff. Is that correct?"

"Yes," I nod quickly. "However, I have just come from seeing him. We have worked things out and everything's just fine, more than fine actually." A few snickers ring out from around the gathered members of the pack.

"Well that's…interesting, and definitely pertains to what I am going to be divulging tonight. Now, I know that many of you will have comments-" he gives Jacob a pointed glare. "-but I am asking you to hold your tongue until I have finished what I need to say."

All heads bob in understanding and settle into their seats a little more.

"There is a legend I have not shared with all of you. It is one that speaks of a prophecy. It began with the great chieftain Taha Aki. Before he left our tribe, never to be seen in his warrior spirit form again, he had a dream. In his dream he envisioned a cold one with eyes as green as the leaves on a budding sprout." Edward? "He also saw a girl, a pale-skin girl, with hair the same shade as her eyes, brown as the earth." Every pair of eyes in the circle lands on me.

"In this dream he had, the brown-haired girl and the green-eyed cold one were embracing as lovers do when she suddenly shifted into the form of a Great Spirit Wolf." I shiver in response, how could these be happening?

"However, Taha Aki's feeling in his dream was not one of immense anger or hatred. He was filled with great love and pride. For he knew that these two young lovers were destined to change the world we know. He passed on the knowledge that if this event were to come to pass, our tribe would have to face a great danger, but that we would also gain a fierce ally." Billy lets the last bit seep in before beginning again.

"That was only the first dream Taha Aki had of these two lovers. As time went on he had more dreams of this young female wolf wielding a great power. A power so potent that if she could tap into it she could change the pack, forever. I believe I now know what he was referring to. Bella," he turns to me. "Is it true that a few days ago you managed to separate your mind from the pack? That you blocked their thoughts from yours and yours from theirs?"

"Yes, but it was because I was angry and hurt and wanted to be left alone. I didn't try to do anything." I argue nervously. "I don't have a special power. I'm only a wolf on some fluke. I shouldn't be in this group, the only reason I am is because a man's wife took pity upon another woman. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here." I sob to myself as I rock back and forth. Leah's hand on my back barely registers as the shock of the situation descends upon me.

"So wait a second." Jacob stands. "Because the Great Chieftain had a dream of one of those blood sucking ticks and a young girl we are now shaking in our boots?"

"Do you doubt the Great Chieftain?" Sam stands up to him.

"Well," Jacob splutters. "No, but-"

"Then I suggest you take a seat." He phrases it more as a command then a suggestion and Jacob whithers back into his seat. "Now to me, this sounds exactly as Billy is suggesting. Bella," he motions to me. "Pale face, brown hair, brown eyes. Edward, obviously a cold one, who has green eyes?" He looks at me for confirmation and I nod. "They imprint, causing her to phase and join us. Then they have a small argument, causing Bella to tap into some power where she can detach herself from the link that connects us." He pauses to allow himself and others to think things over and nod in agreement.

"The only thing that we are now need to ponder is what kind of danger Taha Aki was referring to, whether it is domestic or something is resulted between these two simply being together. Bella has Edward mentioned anything? Any reason he may be in danger?"

"Not exactly," I pipe. "He showed up here because he was running from something that happened in New York, but I don't know how that would transfer into danger."

"Hmm," Sam rubs his chin forcefully. "I think we need to speak to him. Do you think you can go find him and bring him here?"

"BUT!" Jacob jumps up again but Sam stops him with a stern look and a hand gesture.

"I can ask, I don't know if he would be comfortable joining us on our territory and alone."

"Very well," Sam nods. "How about I contact the Cullens and set up a time and place for us to meet all of them?"

"Well, Carlisle kicked him out?" I quietly disagree.

"Why?" He huffs.

"Carlisle isn't happy about him and I to say the least. He kicked him out because he thought by doing so he could protect him and his family from the wolves retaliation. He doesn't want to risk a war between them and us, when he found out that Edward had bitten me, well things got violent and Edward ended up not welcome at their home any longer."

"Ahh, well I will contact him anyway and tell him that we understand there needs to be some boundaries reorganized and stipulations looked over. Why don't you go find Edward now and ask him about it as well. Tell him that we would like him there as well, considering the treaty we have is with each individual and not just the group."

"Alright, I will." I nod and look up at him. He stares at me expectantly for a minute.

"Are you going to go ask him to join now? Even if he does say no?"

"Oh yeah, okay." I stand and lope off in to the woods. I strip behind a large tree and return my clothing to the hidden backpack.

I phase quickly and return to my love. As I run the weirdest image sneaks into my brain. The dream I had a while ago before Edward and I got involved. A dream of me chasing something, Jacob following. Edward on a cliff, followed by him soaring through the air to land on another creature. But this time, it isn't Mike, it's another cold one. Another vampire who looks deadlier than any other vampire I've seen to date.

Was that just a dream? Or was it something that will come to pass? I can't help but feel it's the latter, but how? Why? _When_?

* * *

_How about some recc's?_

_Wicked Angel by DevilishPleasures: Hitmanward! Bella's the target, Edward cant do it, cause he falls for her. Awesome story. It does get a lil dark so beware._

_The Betty Chronicles by Emily Bowden: It's a really intriguing and sexy plot. The Cullen sex club... need I say more?_

_Portrait of a Girl by Zors: I just started this today and OMG too funny! Bella is attending an all boys school and is dressed as a dude. Hilarity ensues. I'm sure I'll be up all night reading this!_

_Darkrooms and Safe Light by Sleepyvalentina: Darkward with a camera! That is all._


	22. Chapter 21: Frenemies

A/N: Hi guys! This chapters a lil short. Hope you enjoy it! And thank you to each and every one of you with you reviews and alerts and faves. Truefan and I still squeal like fangirls when we see them.

Reviews are better than freaky Badassward in a tree LOL.

* * *

Chapter 21: Frenemies

EPOV

I watch my love phase and lope off gracefully deeper into the forest from a branch high above the ground. I simply cannot believe the last 48 hours of my existence. I'm sure I spent at least 24 of those hours wondering if I'd be able to get Bella back into my life. And the other 24 hours trying to seduce and successfully fucking her. I mean I just had sex up a tree! A fucking tree. I know I was... adventurous before I came home but really, in a tree? Bella has somehow possessed me. I'd do anything for her. Anything to keep her in my life and anything to keep her safe. It's true, I'd die for her. And the night before? Holy shit! I'm surprised my poor Bella can even walk!

I must somehow deal with this Victoria James fuckery. Maybe I should seek them out and make amends somehow. See what they know about the Volturi. I fish out my pack of cigarettes and light up. After an hour or two I'm lounging in our tree shooting the shit waiting for my Bella to return when out of nowhere a familiar scent tickles my nose. The fine hairs on my neck stand on end, I growl out of frustration and hop lithely to my feet on the forest floor.

"Eddie!" The blonde fucker James greets me. He grabs me in a headlock and ruffles my hair. I just chuckle nervously and decide to go with the flow.

"James... Uh, Whats up?" I greet lamely. Before James can answer Victoria comes out of the dense trees. She has a knack for hiding in plain sight. She is the 'hide' to James' 'seek'. She squeezes my face making my lips pucker and kisses me on the cheek.

"Vicki." I greet her cooly.

"Edward, You smell... Divine. Who's the human girl I saw you fucking? Care to share? She smells tasty!" Victoria waggles her eyebrows at me. I'm assaulted by Victoria's 'fonder' memories of me. Jame's and I Eiffel towering Victoria, Victoria and I with some drugged out prostitute, Victoria drinking greedily from the girls thigh while I took her from behind. Ugh, and creepy slightly bi-sexual James watching. I try not to shudder and if I could produce bile I'd be suppressing that too. Instead I smile and nod... for now.

I decide to change the topic. "So what brings you all to town?"

"Looking for you of course!" James says smiling, he runs a hand through his long blonde hair. "I know we had a difference of opinion, but I'm willing to let it go and let sleeping dogs lie."

I roll my eyes. God James could be a real prick. "Yeah sure, whatever!" I mumble. "So um, you were looking for me?" Back on topic please.

"Oh right, Demetri and Felix from the Volturi guard are looking for us." He says deadpan.

"What?" I knew this would probably happen but still what the fuck! James is so calm! I almost hope he's kidding.

"I know! Pretty fuckin' crazy huh?"

"Do you have any idea what this means?" I say deadly

"Calm down, We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for your emo bitch conscience. It's why we're here, we should strategize."

I growl. Victoria pipes in. "Now boys, let's play nicely. It's not completely your fault Edward, that we're being investigated. James and I got a little carried away when playing our... 'game'.." I get a mindful of James and Vicki playing hide and seek with a human, but their game ended up taking them all into a crowded highway. James got hit by a car, but of course he didn't die. Dozens of commuters saw the accident, and there victim ended up dying from the shock. "...and then all the bullshit with you and the young boy, so now they're coming to get some answers."

I take huge lungfuls of air and a turn from the two of them. My mind starts to race my family is in danger! Oh god! Bella! What the hell am I going to do! I should bolt! Maybe that'll lead them away. But Bella... I can't live without her. I'll take her with me. I should first warn my family. God, Carlisle is going to kick my ass. Fuck! This wouldn't be happening if weren't for that Blonde cocksucking-

I lunge at James and we go flying into the dirt. I start punching him in the face yelling all kinds of insults and expletives. I'm so fucking mad! After a few good blows Victoria tackles me to the ground.

"Edward, calm the fuck down!"

"CALM DOWN! How the fuck am I suppose to do that? They'll kill not just me but everyone I know! Including my family, including Bella" The thought of losing Bella makes me even angrier. I grab Victoria and flip us over intending to end her. Her arms start smacking at my chest and face so grab her wrists and pin her to the ground. Victoria immediately stops wiggling, she smiles at me. And then I smell it. Bella.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I look up at her and gulp. I think I might lose one of my favourite appendages.

I hop to my feet and stride over to Bella and wrap my arms around her. I don't even care if she hugs me back I just need her in my arms.

"Umm, Whats going on?" Bella whispers into my shirt. I look down at her and grimace.

Victoria stalks over to us and I tense and so does Bella. "What do we have here? Bella I presume?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Bella says shortly. Her hand grips my shirt. I love her possessiveness.

Victoria mock gasps. "Edward you wound me... I'm Victoria. Edward and I were... playmates not long ago." Victoria eyes me down. I shudder and Bella growls.

"and what the fuck do you guys want with Edward."

"Wow she's feisty! Are you sure you don't want to... share?" Victoria says circling Bella. She takes a lock of Bella's hair and gently caresses it. Bella's eyes begin to glow a bit. I know she's trying not the phase.

"Fuck off Victoria! You'd be wise to back away. And I'd never share. Bella's my... girlfriend."

James and Victoria are silent for about three seconds before they both burst out laughing. I'm kind of hoping Bella loses her shit and kills them both but much to my chagrin she's in control mostly.

"No seriously Edward, who's the girl?" James says.

"Ha ha ha big bad ass Edward Cullen with a girlfriend? Pffffttt" Victoria states.

"Both of you shut the fuck up! Yes, Bella is my girlfriend and we love each other. And I no longer want to deal with your whole soap opera bullshit. An another thing you two dumbasses forget that I'm a fucking mind reader and know that you both are head over heels in love with each other so don't give me any garbage." James looks away and scratches his neck while Victoria looks sheepish. "You both are just either too stupid or too fucked up to know what to do about it. And another fucking thing, get the fuck out of my sight! I have things to do and figure out because you two assholes have brought trouble to my fucking doorstep."

I stalk over to James and grab him by his jacket and start pushing him, I guess I'd push him out of the forest and out of the country if I could.

"Ok, Ok! Shit, Edward. I'm going! GOD!" James shrugs out of my grasp. "Victoria lets go."

Victoria sneers at Bella and walks away with James. "And Edward, be careful how you screw your human girl. You could break her in two." She tosses over her shoulder.

Bella's hands cover her face. "Tell me they didn't see..._that_"

I sigh. "Unfortunately they did love."

We're both quiet for awhile. I start to think over our options when it comes to the guard. I suddenly feel trapped and very angry at myself and just at everything.

I walk to a nearby tree and put my fist through the damn thing. "FUCK!"

Bella is behind me in an instant. She wraps her warm hands around my torso embracing me, her cheek pressed against my back.

"Tell me what's wrong." She says quietly.

"So many things." I say just as quiet. "Bella, I'm in a shit ton of trouble."

"I know..."

"You do?" I ask puzzled.

"Yes, I do." I turn to face her and she runs her fingers through her long hair. It must be a trait she's picked up from me. "It's a long, long story. But there's a prophecy about you and I and something bad is coming our way and we need to talk to Carlisle. Billy wants to assemble a meeting between you Cullen's and us Quileute's."

I sigh loudly. "Maybe we should just bolt! Tell my family to skip town! We could go to South America or some shit."

"Tempting, but I think whatever's out there won't stop. We'll just get picked off one by one." She's absolutely right.

"Well, let's go assemble the A-Team." I kiss Bella soundly on the lips and start sprinting out of the forest. Bella phases and follows behind.

We make it to my car and head off. I dial Alice's number to see if she can locate Carlisle.

"Edward! Oh my god!" Alice answers immediately. "I've been so worried. How are you? Where are you? Is Bella there?" She fires off.

"Alice, I'm ok, Bella's with me and she's fine. Look I really need to talk to Carlisle. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm with Jasper hunting, But Carlisle is home. And I think he's really upset about how things are between you two... He wants to make amends."

I groan. "He won't want to after I tell him what's happening."

"Why what's going on? I can't see a damn thing! I love Bella but she puts a crimp in my foresight."

"It's a long story. Just get everyone together and come to the house. I'm almost there now." I hang up and pull at my hair. Bella grabs my hand and places it on her lap.

"We're going to get through this... somehow."

I give her a weak smile and caress her fingers. Not long after we pull up to the driveway of the house. I hop out of the car and walk towards the front door. I raise my hand to knock but I hesitate.

Bella grabs my hand and intertwines her fingers with mine. She raises her hand and knocks twice loudly.

"United we stand, divided we fall." She says. I really hope she's right.


	23. Chapter 22: Serious Shit Slogging

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Thank you all for your reviews and alerts!

Reviews are better than Cullen family group hugs.

See ya at the bottom...

* * *

Chapter 22: Serious Shit Slogging

B POV

As soon as my words tumble from my mouth the door swings open. Alice slams her body into Edward's and he grips her to him.

"It's okay." He reassures her, rubbing his hand along her back. She lets him go and takes a step towards me to wrap me in a hug too.

"Hi Ali." I sigh. "Long time no see."

"Fuck you," she teases. "I hate your being a werewolf. I can't see shit."

"I'm sorry." I laugh as we follow her inside.

"Edward!" Esme cries from the top of the stairs. In the blink of an eye she's clinging to Edward like he's the rock keeping her grounded through the flood. Her face is lined with relief, love and worry all in one. "Don't you ever leave us again."

"I didn't leave." He answers into her hair. "I was forced out if you recall."

Esme pulls back and scowls at him. "Yes, well that's going to get cleared up right now."

"Hello son." Carlisle's voice echoes down to us from the stairs. His smile seems forced as he descends the stairs at normal speed.

"Carlisle," Edward forces a nod towards his pseudo patriarch.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Carlisle asks with a hint of smugness.

"Bella and I are here to tell you that the pack is on its way. They intend on asking you to join them for a meeting. Something is happening Carlisle, something big. Everyone needs to be on the same page if any of us plan on surviving." Carlisle's face falls.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Carlisle roars. "What have you done this time?" He rushes at Edward and lifts him off the ground by his throat. Edward struggles to kick his legs as Esme clings to Carlisle pleading for him to let Edward go. My whole body is buzzing and it takes all I have to keep from phasing.

"ENOUGH!" Alice's high voice rings over the struggle. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have joined the festivities now.

Carlisle drops Edward who slumps to one knee. I embrace him and kiss his forehead as he coughs a couple times. Carlisle stumbles back a bit and both Edward and I look at him. His nostrils flare and his eyebrows scrunch into a scowl, fuck this, I'm stepping in.

"Carlisle Cullen, as a member of the Quileute wolf pack I am hereby requesting you and your family's presence on behalf of my leader. There are several stipulations in the treaty that need to be renegotiated. If you refuse this request we will be forced to take action."

My face is stone cold and my fists clench together. I'm staring down an almost seven hundred year old Vampire and I'm too pissed to care for my self-preservation. A profound strength washes through me, the atmosphere begins to change. The air feels emotionally charged, but the emotions are all different and coming from different angles.

Before I can fathom what's going on, thoughts start leaking into my brain.

_Damn, she's serious. This is kind of hot, go Edward. Bella is more badass than I gave her credit for._

_Is she serious right now? This is crazy._

_Carlisle is getting out of control. This has gone on long enough. _

Each thought is laced with a different tone and it takes me a second to understand that I am reading the thoughts of the vampires around me. Emmett is impressed. Rose is confused and aghast. Esme is worried and desperate.

Jasper's thoughts are solely focused on lowering the tension level in the room as a wave of calm washes through everyone. I feel his powers trying to coax me down, but I know I can't afford to let him in. My brain is firing synapses faster than lightning and I manage to find an emotional switch. I flip Jasper's hold on me off and continue glaring daggers at Carlisle.

_I need to calm down. This is getting to out of hand. I can't afford to kill a member of the pack, I will for sure put my family in danger if I do._ I growl in response to Carlisle's thoughts at the same time Edward does.

"If you kill me they will most certainly kill you and I'm fairly sure your family will abandon you anyway because they will be your actions, not Edward's." I answer him, my voice dripping with the threat. My omission has aroused the fact that I can now read his mind to everyone in the room. The thoughts stop immediately, not because they can prevent me from hearing them, but because they all are stunned thoughtless, let alone speechless.

"Yes I can hear every single one of you." I scan the room quickly. Edward seems to have collected himself first.

_Are you serious right now love? You can read my mind? Why can't I read yours?_

"Because I'm not letting you." I answer calmly, not letting my eyes leave Carlisle's.

_What? How? Fuck, this is so unfair, but hot. God I'm a lucky bastard._ I let a small smile loom on my lips.

"Now, Carlisle, my pack is going to be here any minute. Would you escort me outside where they can approach us?" He nods but his thoughts tell me that he's still stunned and beginning to worry. He's worried about the safety of his wife and children, even Edward, which catches both him and I by surprise.

As we make our way outside Esme's thoughts take another turn and her voice soon follows.

"Carlisle," she huffs. "This has gone on long enough. It needs to end. Before the wolves get here you and Edward need to talk, not fight…talk."

"Not necessary." Carlisle shakes his head.

"Yes it _fucking_ is." Esme forces out. Everyone's mouths pop open except mine and all the thoughts ring out in the exact same words.

_Did she just curse? Oh shit, she's pissed!_

Carlisle seems to understand the direness of the circumstances and nods his head once. As my emotions calm down the thoughts emanating from those surrounding me begin to fade. I'm losing control of this new power. I close my eyes to focus on reining it in, but it's too late. My mind grapples at the edge of conscious control over it before everything fades out and I'm left with only my thoughts. What should I do now? Bluff. I keep my eyes glued to Carlisle's face as I wait for whatever is going to be said right now.

"Carlisle?" Esme's voice drops an octave and she glares at him. His eyes dart to hers and a look of defeat smoothes across his features. He looks back to Edward, then at me, then back to Edward, his face emulating an apologetic edge. I give him a small reassuring smile and then look to Edward. Whatever is being said is being silently conveyed.

After a couple minutes of Edward pinching the bridge of his nose he responds with, "I understand Carlisle. My actions put this family in jeopardy and caused you to betray a lifelong pledge to never harm a human being. I'm truly sorry for that. You will never know how insanely sorry I am that I killed an innocent human being. The men I killed after I ran away were killed out of my hatred for myself and the creature I felt I had become.

"Never in my existence had I felt so low and unworthy and I killed those men in order to try and atone for the wrong I had done, the mistake I had made. I never killed an innocent after that and the honest to God reason I came back was because the people who had taken me in had become what I hated. When I realized that, I knew I had to get away from them, had to rid myself of the life I had adopted and the pain I was helping to cause."

Carlisle's face softens and he nods in understanding. "I am sorry that you felt that way Edward. I never realized the pain that your actions must have reaped on your mind. I know that if it was a fraction of what I felt, you had to have hated yourself more than anything in the world. I know I will never forgive myself for not only taking the necessary actions but for letting it happen at all. I should have been there, should have stopped it-" His voice falters and he lowers his head in shame.

"My actions towards you were inexcusable. It was an honest mistake and I don't understand why I held it against you for so long. Maybe because I feel like you truly are my son. You have been my longest partner in this life, had looked up to me so much until then, had adapted so quickly to the vegetarian life. I held you to much higher standards than any of the other members of this family. For that I am sorry, it was unfair and wrong of me. You, like all of us, struggle with this existence each and every day. I'm truly and deeply sorry that I was the one who drove you away from this life, away from this family and caused you to become someone you hated. Can you ever find it in yourself to forgive me?"

Edward sighs, looks down at his foot, pushes the dirt around then slowly lifts his hand and eyes to look up at Carlisle. Carlisle gives a slightly proud smile and reaches out to take his hand. They shake hands for a moment before they both give a small smirk and go in for a man hug. The rest of the family falls in around them and hug it out.

"Alright, alright." Edward mumbles as he emerges from the pile of body limbs that have surrounded them. "The pack members are going to be here any second now. I can hear their thoughts. Everyone brace yourselves, we have some serious shit to slog through."

* * *

Mysty again! Check out the new an improved trailer for IWYC ... http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=t8h8ERfocNo -replace the "dots" with "." LOL

So some reccs..

An Introduction to Swirl and Daisy by m81170: Hilarious T-rated Nerdy Edward and Bella I seriously LOVE THEM omg!

Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek by SoapyMayem: Great story! Edward goes from geek to god! Hot tattoos and other fuckawesome shit! Its a must read.

Losing Faith by Twilified113: Edward works for the FBI and is on the run with Bella. Marriage problems ensue. I dig this! I like the intrigue.

Follow me Follow me Tweet Tweet! Mystique2626


	24. Chapter 23: Dances With Wolves

A/N: Hi everyone! here's the next installment. Enjoy and thank you!

Reviews are better than Bella's badass-ery! LOL I coined a new word!

* * *

Chapter 23: Dances with Wolves

EPOV

There's so much to process, but seemingly little time to do so. Apparently Carlisle feels badly for what happen so many years ago. I guess we had both should've stopped being dicks and talked it out. My Bella can read thoughts. There's a ton questions that need to be answered about that new detail. How long has she been able to do that? Is that a wolf thing? Why now? And now the wolves are here to negotiate the treaty. Carlisle approaches Sam and begins to chat about the treaty. I only half listen. I'm pretty much boring holes into the side of Bella's head. I wonder if she can hear me.

_Bella, Can you hear me?_

Nothing. Bella seems to be listening to the conversation between Carlisle and Sam closely.

I'm still staring and Bella can feel my gaze on her. She turns to me and smiles weakly and gives my hand a squeeze and turns back to the conversation. I can't keep my eyes off her. I'm trying to penetrate her mind but of course that's a no go. Then I notice her cheeks flame a brilliant red. I smile and wonder what's cause this reaction.

"...Uhm, Some of the members of the pack feel... uncomfortable about the... Um, 'biting'?" Sam says.

Oh Shit! I hear my brothers snicker. This will probably be the one conversation that will make Bella doubt us. I mean what normal girl would have to deal with this kind of thing?

Carlisle clears his throat and glares over his shoulder at Jasper and Emmett. "Yes, well I can assure you that when a vampire has truly bonded with another the urge to... bite is overwhelming and natural for our kind. In fact the female will demand it from the male. The urge will dissipate over time." Having your pseudo father explain your seemingly sexual deviant behaviour to strangers who naturally hate you? Not my finest hour.

I pinch the bridge of my nose as the thoughts of my _whole_ family flash through my mind's eye. Ugh! I turn towards them and growl lowly at them. I receive a 'Sorry Edward' from them all. I groan.

"Ok well, we'll not discuss this matter further..." Sam turns and glares at Jacob. But of course Jacob doesn't seem to know when to quit.

"That's bullshit! We can't trust them! Give them an inch and they'll take a fucking mile. We're basically letting one of our pack members lower themselves to being some leeches juice box!"

Sam delivers a low but deadly reply. "Drop. It. Now"

Jacob looks like he has more to say but his mouth seems to just open and shut, like he physically cannot talk. Then I notice all the pack members shudder a bit, Bella included.

Carlisle decides to move on from the awkwardness. "Is there to be discussed Sam?"

"Yes. There is a prophecy regarding Bella and Edward..." My ears perk up at prospect of more details regarding this prophecy. "Our great chieftain Taha Aki had a dream about a cold one with green eyes..." Sam nods towards me. "...and pale girl with brown hair and brown eyes." He glances at Bella. "In the prophecy the two are lovers and the girl shifts into the form of the Great Spirit Wolf. Taha Aki knew that if this event came to pass the tribe would be in great danger and we would gain a great ally. Taha Aki also dreamed of the girl wielding great power. And that we would gain a great ally against an oncoming threat." All eyes land on Bella and she looks down onto the ground below.

"Bella was just able to read our minds." I tell Sam.

Sam looks to Bella now. He must be sending her his thoughts.

Bella sighs. "I can't hear you now Sam. It...kind of went away."

I try to ponder the circumstances that made Bella's telepathy kick in. Then Jacob's insanely jealous thoughts penetrate my brain like the unwanted touch of drunken frat boy.

'_I can't believe this! Bella should be with the pack sorting out this new threat. Fuck the prophecy! There must be a chance it's all bullshit from a crazy old man. There's no way one of us could be paired with one of them. Not possible!'_

I growl at Jacob. "Easy puppy! Your jealousy is becoming tiresome."

"Shut up Leech!" Jacob growls. "This is all your fault! If you wouldn't have shown up, Bella wouldn't have phased and we wouldn't be here right now!" Jacob breaks apart from the pack and stomps over to me. He shoves his finger in my chest. "If anything happens to her, it's on you."

He's right, this is my fault. I should've run when I had the chance. My nostrils flare and my fangs protrude as my anger takes seed.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" I roar as he takes a step back. "YOU'RE AN IGNORANT CHILD!" Bella puts her hand on my chest and it helps to ground me. "I know that just by being near her I've put her in danger! I hate myself more for doing that than for anything else. But I love her and I left her once to try and save us. It didn't fucking work! It only hurt both of us more. So why don't you crawl back to your pack and shut the hell up!"

Jacob begins to shake violently and I place myself between him and Bella. His thoughts are all over the place and I can't get a read on how in control of himself he is. "Jacob!" Sam urges. "That's enough!" It takes him a minute to calm himself and when he opens his eyes soften.

"You're right." He says before silently joining his pack again.

"The only thing left to discuss is this prophecy." Carlisle shifts gears. "Do you have any idea what this danger could be or this great ally?"

"None at all," Sam shakes his head.

"I think I do." Bella pipes in from behind me. She moves around me and stands before Carlisle and Sam. "Earlier I had the misfortune of meeting the nomads Edward had traveled with before he came back to Forks. They are punks but I don't think they are the threat. I think the threat is larger, much larger." She stares at Carlisle, daring him to connect the dots.

"The Volturi? Why would they-" Before Carlisle can say anything else he's interrupted.

"Because we couldn't resist checking on one of Aro's dearest friends." A strong voice echoes from behind Emmett. He melds out from around the Cullens and towards me.

"Felix..." Carlisle gasps. "What a pleasant surprise. Where is Demetri?"

"Right here Mr. Cullen." Demetri seemingly comes out of nowhere. The tribe members tense, shudder and growl, and all of a sudden every Quileute except Bella is in wolf form.

"My, my, my...that _is_ impressive." Demetri croons as Felix gets into an attack position. I almost laugh out loud at the fact that he thinks he can take them.

"Felix I wouldn't try it if I were you. Bella here ripped my arm off." I motion to my stunned speechless girlfriend. "She may not look deadly, but trust me, she is. You don't even want to know how dangerous the rest of them are."

Leah is flattered, which in essence causes them all to be flattered by the thought. The wolf link is freaking awesome to listen to. They all collectively hear, think, smell and see the same things.

Sam is sending out images and orders at rapid fire in case Felix tries to harm any of the tribe. The small defensive movements they make barely register with me so I can't imagine Felix has any idea what they are planning. Truly they are some of the most dangerous group of supernatural beings I have ever seen, even the Volturi don't have this type of ability to know what's going on at all angles.

"Felix calm yourself. Our fight is not with them." Demetri says meanwhile tacking on '...yet...it's with the Cullens' at the end of his thoughts. I hiss at him.

"What did our family do to have you and Felix show up?"

"Well your little friends lead us here. It seems after you left they stupidly were caught on camera while feeding on a bus full of people."

"Fucktards..." I growl. "I told them to stay away from public transportation."

"Anyway, the Volturi have been aware that they aren't the quietest feeders and sent Felix and I here to track and rid the world of them. I hope they weren't good friends of yours." He looks to the skyline towards the east and the purple-black smoke indicates where James and Victoria met their end.

"We've been following them for days, making sure we had the right pair. We were amazed to see that they were headed this direction. We thought they might be headed to Seattle. But when they all of a sudden stopped and decided to catch an acrobatics show we couldn't help but be entertained either. We thought at first your girlfriend there was a vampire because how could she survive getting fucked that hard? Not only up but also against a tree, impressive." A collective growl emanates from all of my family members and the pack members. Bella's entire body tenses and she begins to shudder violently, trying to prevent herself from phasing. "You should've seen the shock on faces when we saw her descend and phase, we were more than a little confused."

Demetri eyes her, images of Bella sucking him off flash through his head. Bella's gaze snaps to his.

"I'd bite it off before I'd do that." She spits at him. There's her mind reading ability again. Felix's eyes widen and then narrow. God my girl is so badass. Before I know it my feet have left the ground.

"Ah ah ah," Demetri coos. "You threaten us and we threaten your loving boyfriend." I thrash my legs around and scratch at Felix's hands but they only tighten in response.

"Let him go!" Esme and Alice plead. Jasper is crumpled on the ground, focusing all of his concentration on calming everyone down. It seems to take hold of Felix because he loosens his hand slightly, but doesn't let me down.

"Get your...stinking...paws off...me...you fucking...dirty vamp." I grit through my teeth. Emmett chortles a little before a mask of serious business claims his features again.

"Felix set the young Mr. Cullen down." Felix gives me a dangerous smile before throwing my body on the ground.

"Well Carlisle, it was nice catching up. But Felix and I have to go and deliver the news that you and your family are plotting with children of the night. I'm sure Marcus will be the most displeased to hear of this. See you soon." Bella helps pull me up straight as I cough and rub my throat.

"Who the hell are they?" Bella growls at Carlisle.

"Demetri is the Volturi's tracker. He can track any vampire or human across any inch of this world. Felix, as you could see, is the muscle. His strength rivals Emmett's but his intelligence is lacking. They are part of the Volturi Guard. I believe we have just found out the threat in your prophecy."

"And the ally." Bella adds. Dozens of eyes lock onto her, dumbfounded. "Now that the peace treaty has been handled, we need to make an alliance treaty. The only way the Cullens can defend themselves and the only way we can defend our lands is by teaming up. Carlisle do you have any more allies in mind? We're going to need as many as we can get."

My girl is not only badass, but crazy to boot. She turns and smiles at me wickedly. "Got that right babe."


	25. Chapter 24: Parting the Red Sea's

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope your holidays are going well! Edward has few things he'd like to say to you...

Edward: *lights cigarette* *Head nod* Sup!... Soo uhh thanks for reading my little story here...yeah appreciate it. Oh this next chapter I get a lilttle naughty  
*smirks* I couldnt help it, Blood is my thing... especially Bella's blood. It's finger sucking, fang lickingly good.  
Bella: *facepalm* Omygaw. Shoot me.  
Edward: Awww she's blushing! So cute. K look, if blood play aint your thing you might wanna skip this chapter. Readers discretion is advised and all that good shit. *kisses Bella on the head*

* * *

Chapter 24: Parting the Red Seas

B POV

I gently lower myself to the couch, heating pad in hand. These stupid cramps are killing me. Leah warned me that becoming a wolf messes with your cycle, she was right. This is ridiculous. I used to never get cramps or migraines from my cycle. Then again I never got migraines before I started reading minds either.

This ability is both a blessing and a curse. I've figured out how to turn it off and on now so I don't get the incessant chatter I had been in the first few days. That was the most annoying thing ever! How Edward does it 24/7 I will never fathom. My phone chirps and I stretch to grab it, wincing slightly when the pressure causes my abdomen to cramp.

I check the message, it's Edward.

_Hey I'm on my way back. Be there soon._

I quickly type a reply.

_Could you pick up some muscle relaxants, tampons and a sprite from the store for me?_ I press send and wait for the response. Within seconds my phone is ringing.

"Are you serious right now?" He asks dumfounded.

"About what?" I ask lamely and slightly annoyed.

"Are you seriously sending me to the store for your lady products?" He whispers forcefully.

"Yes, I am." I whine. "Pleeeease Edward, it's killing me."

"Fine, but you owe me." He groans.

"Thank you babe. Love you." I gleefully sigh into the phone. I discern a 'yeah yeah love you too' before the line goes dead. I toss the phone across the living room and slam my head against the back of the couch. I let my eyes droop as I think over the past few days.

Once the two Volturi pervs vacated the area we immediately began to strategize our new plan. The pieces of the prophecy had fallen into place. My mind reading ability had taken seed, the great threat made its presence known, the ally had been established and now we just had to iron out the little details.

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens managed to get a sort of guest list hammered out within a matter of hours. Soon more than a dozen vampires would be staying in their home. Some of them included The Denali's, another clan of vegetarian vampires who lived in Alaska, a couple of friends of Jasper's from the Vampire Wars, a couple of South American nomads that Alice had and some other vampires that Carlisle had remained in contact with over the years.

The increased number of vampires had also directly impacted the wolf pack, causing not one but three new wolves to phase. Between inducting new members, welcoming new vampires and trying to maintain my sanity _and _keep up with school I was stressed to say the least.

I must have dozed off lightly because the next thing I'm aware of is Edward kissing me awake.

"Bella, love. I'm here." He whispers as his kiss awakens me from my light slumber.

"Oh good." I say as I pull him closer and cuddle into him. He lightly winds his way under me and allows me to lie on top of him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks gently as his fingers trace patterns on my back.

"Much better," I sigh against his chest. "I guess I just needed sleep, most of the cramps have dissipated."

"Good to know." Edward chuckles. "Sorry it took me so long, I got completely lost in the feminine hygiene aisle. So many colors, shapes, sizes, absorbencies...ugh" He shudders a little as I laugh quietly.

"That's alright, I'm not terribly picky."

"Good because I just grabbed one of each so that I won't have to make a trip until next year or ten years from now. Do those things have an expiration date?" He ponders aloud which makes me laugh even harder.

"You know, I never checked." I laugh.

"Well, let me tell you something. Now that I'm here, I can guarantee you're going to need a lot less of those things." His voice lowers into an almost predatory tone and my body slightly tenses.

"Why's that?" I ask. He chuckles lightly and his lips brush lightly along my shoulder. I can feel the coldness of his hands trace down my body through the thin cotton of the t-shirt I'm wearing.

"Bella, I'm a vampire. Blood is kind of my thing. And yours...is irresistible." He purrs.

"Edward? Are you saying what I think your saying?" I barely whisper. Another chuckle is all I get before the wind zooms past my hair. I cling to him like an anchor and squeal at the sudden change in speed. When he sets me down on the cold surface of the bathroom counter my breath hitches. His lips travel to my jaw as his hands ghost up my thighs.

My breath hitches as he begins to slowly pull my sweatpants from under me. When the warm pants are thrown to the bathroom floor he tenses.

"What is it?" I breathily ask.

"What on earth are these?" He asks stupidly pointing to my underwear.

"Umm, underwear?" I shrug and blush. I had put the ugliest, most granny panty kind on this morning. After all, who wears their good panties and negligee when they're on their period?

"I don't think I've seen that style since 1932..." He scoffs. "What possessed you to buy these in this day and age?"

"It's not like I wear these on a regular basis!" I argue. "I buy them for just such occasions. When I know I'm going to be on my period and don't want to wear my good panties for fear of ruining them."

"You can't just go buy more sexy ones if they get ruined?" He asks mockingly.

"Not all of us have millions to spend on supplying enough negligee from Victoria's Secret to wear a different pair every day." I scoff.

"This must be altered and soon. Remind me to give Alice my credit card."

"You're such an asshole." I snarl.

"An asshole who is about to thoroughly gorge himself on the very essence of you." He whispers seductively into my ear, causing me to blush. Before I can answer he rips the ugly piece of clothing from my hips and tosses it in the trash.

"This..." He fingers the delicate string between my legs. "...is in my way."

"Umm..." is all I manage to squeak before he slowly pulls the absorbent cotton from between my thighs. My eyes are drawn to the stained insert. I can feel my eyes bulge as he brings the swollen item to his slightly parted lips and reinserts the object into his mouth, sucking slightly. I'm too shocked to say anything so I just gape at him in disbelief.

He groans and his eyes close as if he's just tasted a fine dessert rather than the blood of my womb. I want to know what he's thinking so I close my eyes and focus on opening the flood gates. Soon his thoughts edge into my consciousness.

_...so fucking good! I'll never get enough of her taste. I must have more of her...NOW!_

I eagerly let him scoop me into his arms and enter the shower. I panic minutely as the water hits me. My clothes will get...oh wait...fucker.

"How is it that we both end up unclothed before I even have a chance to register it?" I breathe.

"'Cause I'm a man on a mission." He chuckles into my ear as he presses my back to the tile wall. I sigh a little as he hitches my leg up around his waist, his fingers travelling back to my center.

_Jesus Bella! The scent of your arousal mixed with your blood and permeated with this steam is enough to drive me crazy._

"Your tongue not on my skin is going to drive me crazy." I reply to his unvoiced thought. He smiles darkly and opens his mouth slightly, allowing me to see the two sharp canines. A thrill shoots through me and I grind against him. His hand cups my sex and he dips a finger into me, swirling it around before pulling it back up to his lips. He smirks at the slight red tinge before sucking his finger into his mouth like he did the tampon.

_Mmmmmm...perfectly delicious Bella Cocktail. _He eyes me predatorily, giving over to his instincts. A growl bubbles up in his chest before he drops to his knees. He lifts me slightly before hitching my knees over his shoulder. His head is nestled between my legs and I let my hands roam through his hair.

_You are divine! _He mentally shouts before leaving a soft kiss to my inner thigh. His cool tongue leaves an icy trail towards my core and I moan in response, pulling him into me. He snarls and begins to feast upon me. A smile splays across my lips. I can do this for him, no other woman. Not a vampire for sure, they don't bleed and from reading his thoughts the allure of my blood is stronger than any human woman's. Only I can do this to and for him and it feels fan-fucking-tastic.

_MINE! MINE! MINE!_ He shouts over and over in his head as he continues to gorge himself on me, his tongue seeking the traces of me deeper and deeper.

"That's it baby." I urge him on. "All yours, only yours."

_More! I need more!_

"Anything!" I cry out as his tongue finds the part of me that only he can and has ever been able to gain access to.

_Come for me baby! _He commands as he lets his fingers pump me and his mouth works my clit. _Need you to come!_

"Oh fuck!" I hiss. "Yes! Bite me! Now!"

He growls and pulls away slightly before plunging his teeth into my inner thigh.

"_YEESSSSSSSS!_"He cries inwardly as I verbalize my release. He pulls a small gulp from my leg before diving back into my pussy. He licks and grunts as I buck wildly against him, my release continuing for a small while.

_So fucking good! Too good! Need more! _His thoughts are short, instinctual and needy. He grips my waist, lays back and sets me above him so that I'm straddling his face. The blood from where he bit me is dripping down my thigh. He turns his head to capture it with his tongue. He licks my inner thigh like ice cream dripping from the cone.

_Can't waste it! _The puncture wounds he left have healed almost entirely and with my blood still on his lips he moves back to my heat, swiping his long cool tongue up my slit to get the juices that are left.

"Oh God." I sigh. "Is this how every cycle is going to be?"

_If I can help it, YES! _He echoes back to me. _This is too amazing to not take advantage of._

"Are you done?" I ask as he kisses my thigh.

_For now._ He nods and I crawl down his body. The water is still running hot as it pours down my back. His thoughts send the image of me lying on top of him, but I have other plans. I shake my head slightly at him and continue my trek down his body. He sits up, propping his arms on the side of the tub and looks at me both confused and amused. I give him a wink before letting my hand slide against his stiff cock.

His mouth opens in a perfect 'o' of understanding.

"Don't speak. Your tongue has done enough, my turn." I put my finger to my lips and duck my head so that he knows what I'm about to do.

As soon as my lips meet his tip he hisses. _You said no words, noises are allowed?_

"Mmm-hmm," I answer.

_Thank God! _I let my tongue trace from his base all the way up. _Fuuuuck..._

I swirl the tip of him around my tongue as my hand pumps down. _Oh shit!_ _Harder!_ I smile, this is what I wanted, to know what he wants and be able to give it to him without him asking. I want to learn exactly how he likes it. My hand clamps around him harder. _Yes!_ He pushes his hips up slightly to meet the movement of my fist.

I take him into my mouth, sucking the head of him hard as my hand pumps back up. He groans and his whole body twitches a little. I smile and work my lips down and around him.

_God yes! Faster!_ His thoughts plead. I oblige and move back up at a faster pace. _Faster!_ I plunge down rapidly, then up, sucking so hard my cheeks are concave. I continue working my mouth up and down him rapidly, my hand holding the base of him.

The image of my hands caressing his balls reaches my mind and I extend my fingers, rubbing small and light circles into them. His body relaxes and tenses at exactly the same time in response as his hands dive into my hair, he pushes himself up as he lightly pushes my head down.

_Fuck me! So good!_ I can feel him getting closer, growing harder. _So close!_ I cradle his balls with my palm as I let my fingers rub small circles in his perineum. He arches his body up into me and lets out a sound that's a mixture of a gasp and a roar. _Holy fuck! Bella! Oh my God! I'm...coming!_

I suck eagerly and continue the movements of my hand, extending his orgasm. His whole body flexes and contracts as he pumps his release into my mouth. I swallow every deposit greedily, his sinfully delicious taste causing me to moan around him. His mind is a ball of mush, nothing reaching the surface, just one stream of words and images followed by stars. When his breathing starts to normalize I pull away and look up at him, a smile on my lips.

_Holy shit Bella. That was...incredible. _He thinks as he lets his head fall back. _Most incredible orgasm of my life._ I giggle a little as I my lips meet his jaw. He tips his head up to capture my lips in his and we kiss slowly and sensuously, enjoying the taste and feel of each other.

I break the kiss and rest my head on his chest. The water is starting to lose its heat but neither of us are affected or care. _I could get used to this whole you being able to read my mind thing. There's so many possibilities. _

"Oh I know." I answer. "The possible mind fucks in our future are endless."

He chuckles lightly as his hands trace circuits up and down my back.

"Speaking of mind fucking." He decides to use his voice. "I was going to tell you about the news from the Vamp Camp."

"Oh, do tell." I answer.

"Well, the Denali's are going to be arriving soon."

"And that's Carmen, Elezear, Tanya, Kate and Irina? Right?" I ask curiously.

"Yes the succubae and their pseudo parents." Edward nods and tenses. I scan his mind but he's busy reciting the names of all the Presidents. Weirdo.

"Well, no time like the present." I huff as I kiss him once more. I turn the tap off, hop out and wrap a towel around me in one fluid motion.

"WHAT?" He shouts as he follows me out of the bathroom. "We're going over there now?"

"Yep," I nod and turn to face him. Images of Tanya, Irina and Kate with sneers on their faces make me chuckle. "I'm not threatened by them Edward. They can't give you what I just did. You are mine. That's that." I relieve his fears and smack him on the ass for good measure before grabbing a fresh change of clothes.


	26. Chapter 25: In the Land of Women

A/N: Ok... some of you expressed some... discomfort over Edwards past conquest. Now over the course of this fic, we've noticed Edward, drinking, smoking, fucking, swearing,  
and all other kinds of non-straight laced behaiviour. This is not canon Edward. I didnt want to write "Twilight part Deux: The Return". There is a little more incite into Edwards past here, some non- E/B pairing, nothing too traumatic. But not to worry this is an EB story, so relax and enjoy him and his crazy past.

* * *

Chapter 25: In the Land of Women

EPOV

Bella and I are walking back towards the house and every few seconds I can't help but grin and remember the... Bella-tizer I just feasted on. I keep licking my lips hoping to find a little taste of her lingering on my whiskers.

"Would you quit that!" Bella blushes and laughs at me. "Everyone is going to know what we were doing!"

I grin at her. "I can't help it. It's all your fault ya know!"

Bella laughs. "I suppose it is."

We walk in silence for a bit. I remember that my fingers might still have some traces of her essence there. Before I can stuff them into my mouth...

"Dont!"

I mock innocence. "Don't what?"

We lock eyes. We're in a stalemate. She's reading my thoughts and she knows I'm going to suck my fingers dry. I'm fast but I know my thoughts will betray me first. So we just stand there smiling at each other.

I start gesturing wildly. Hoping to gesture my fingers right into my mouth. "I don't know what your problem is!" I laugh with my hands flailing around.

"NO!" Bella shrieks and jumps on me. We tumble to the ground laughing, her holding onto my hand trying to prevent me from licking them. Bella puts her hand over my mouth and I start to lick sensual circles into the palm of her hand and wiggle my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" Bella arches an eyebrow at me. Then she suddenly sucks my fingers into her mouth and moans around them rendering me speechless.

Owned!

"Did you seriously just do that?" I ask. My eyes droop shut. I'm trying not to have her right there in the grass, not far from my home. "You're not helping the situation!"

"Aww poor baby!" She pouts at me. She kisses me slowly and sensually. Then she pulls away smiling. "But we have business to attend to. The pack, the vampire squatters, the whole Volturi death threat." She sighs.

Death does have a way of sobering someone up that's for sure. I gulp and think of all the ways I could lose her.

"You won't lose me Edward." She tells me in earnest.

"...Look, if anything... happens to me..."

"Edward... don't.."

"No let me finish... If anything happens to me... If we get separated or something, I want you to get as far away as possible. If... I'm alive, come hell or high water I will find you... If not...you have to move on..."

"Edward..." Her eyes shine with unshed tears. "...I will not live in a world where you don't exist. So you fucking better survive. I know you will, we both will." She stands up and the setting sun cast a warm glow on her skin, making the freckles across her nose more pronounced. She's radiant.

"Of course angel." I stand and put my arm around her shoulder and press a kiss to her hair. We walk towards the house.

Once inside, the house is buzzing with plans and activity. Jasper and Emmett are discussing strategy a long with a few others I don't recognize. Alice, Esme and Rosalie are on the couch chatting about Alice's latest vision. The Denali's are also with them. The Denali's? Oh shit! This is it! In about three seconds Bella will know my sordid history with them and that will be it. I start panicking trying to find a way out of this, a way that would shield Bella from all this. Bella squeezes my hand and I look down at her. And I try to convey with my eyes that she's the only one for me.

"Edward is that you?" Tanya's voice echoes from the living room. The sound of her voice transports me back twenty years.

"_...Uhh, yeah it's me Tanya I say dejectedly." I've been wandering the around the Alaskan landscape for some time. Of course I've fed again this time it was on a man ready to kill an old woman for the contents of her purse. And now I'm at my "cousins" doorstep for reasons unknown to myself._

"_Edward... What's happen to you?" Tanya questions me her brilliant blue eyes bore into mine. Her strawberry blonde hair hanging in luscious waves down her shoulders. "Oh my god, you've killed someone."_

_I just whimper at the thought._

"_Irina, Kate... we have company." Tanya calls over her shoulder. Cute blonde and a curvaceous African American woman come into view. _

_Kate approaches me and raises her caramel toned hands to my face and cups my cheeks. "What's wrong Edward?" She purrs at me. She sounds genuinely concerned. But her thoughts betray her. She finds me "yummy" and plans to make me feel "better." I feel myself grow hard at her interest in me. All of them are interested in me. I swallow a mouthful of venom. I've been a virgin for over eighty years; a fact that my brothers have teased me non-stop about. I've waited because I decided I wanted what my... What Carlisle had; a very loving relationship with the love of his life. I growl at the thought of him, the thought of all his ideals._

"_Nothing's wrong." I say with a wolfish grin. "In fact, I was thinking that maybe you ladies might need another playmate. Someone a little less breakable then your human conquests."_

_The three of them look at each other and laugh. I growl at their thoughts. They think me weak and inexperienced. I maybe inexperienced but weak I am not. I stalk over to Tanya and put my hand in the back of her neck and bury my fingers in her hair and yank her head back. I lick the long expanse of her creamy neck. _

"_Wait, Edward... Are you sure about this? Something's different about you." Tanya says to me._

"_Everything is as it should be Tanya." I reply. She narrows her eyes at me then smiles. I grab her and throw her over my shoulder then carry her upstairs with Kate and Irina following behind me._

I pinch the bridge of my nose at the memory. Bella tenses beside me when Kate, Irina and Tanya stroll up to us. Kate throws her arms around me in a hug with Tanya and Irina doing the same.

"Edward, it's been too long." Irina says to me.

"Yes, yes it has." I reply. Kate and Tanya nod and agree.

"Who's your friend?" Tanya asks giving Bella the once over with her eyes.

"This is my girlfriend Isabella Swan." I wrap my arm around her tense frame. I gulp.

"My, My, My... Edward, she's exquisite!" Kate says licking her lips and caressing a lock of Bella's hair.

Bella gasps as we both are assaulted with Kate's kinky thoughts. "Oh my god." Bella whispers, her face flames red.

Kate throws her head back and laughs. "I think we'll have fun with this one." Kate's memories begin to filter through into my head. Memories of that week and a half I spent taking my anger and frustration out on all three of them.

_It was Irina, the innocent one's turn on my dick. Laying on her side with one leg hitched up and over my legs, while Kate held me from behind, caressing my skin and grazing her fangs a long my neck. _

Oh fuck!

_The loud crack of the headboard breaking in Kate's hands while I held her legs wide and pounded her; Tanya behind me, running her hands up my back and then blindfolding me._

_Kate's sexy voice breaks when she cries out my name in ecstasy. "ED-WAAAAARR-RRRDD..UGH"_

This is not going to end well! I run my hands over my face and fist my hair.

_My other senses now heightened from the lack of sight. Tanya's on top me riding hard and fast. Kate and Irina are at either side of me rubbing my chest and my hair. I feel my release fast approaching and when I let go, Tanya rears back and sinks her teeth into my throat. While I roar out my release. When I come down from my high, I push the girls off me claiming I need to hunt. _

I decide to change the topic hoping to distract their thought onto more pressing matters.

"So...uhh, where's Carlisle?"

"He's in the study." Tanya says. She smiles sweetly at me. Then she starts picturing me naked, and plans to get me alone. That's when all hell breaks loose.

Before I can blink Bella has Tanya by her throat and throws her to the ground. A loud thud echoes throughout the house. Tanya hisses loudly and so do her sisters. Bella growls lowly in her chest.

"He is MINE." She spits.

"I got there first." Tanya not so smartly replies.

Bella balls up her fist and clocks Tanya in the jaw. "MINE!" She yells. Bella lays an all out smack down on Tanya. Right hook, left hook, right hook while Tanya shrieks and her sisters drop into defensive crouches.

I step in and scoop her up and haul her outside. She's throwing kicks and punches all the way.

I set her down on her feet and she backs away from me slowly.

"Bella, I'm so sorr-"

"It's okay Edward I just need... space." She says through deep breaths. Her eyes are glowing amber.

Space? That's never good. I start wondering if she's going to leave me. "Umm, Okay"

"I'll be back. I swear." Then she turns around and jogs into the forest.

I stand there on the porch dumbfounded. Then I hear Rosalie behind me.

"You fucked all three of them didn't you?"

I sigh. "Yes, yes I did."

"Wow! That must've been tough to take."

I roll my eyes "Clearly."

"Well, you love her right?" She questions me.

"Of course!"

"Then what the fuck are you doing still standing here?"

"Rosalie, she said she needed space." I explain.

"Well not space from you! I'm sure she doesn't want to tear apart a bunch of us in anger! I think it would look kinda bad on the whole treaty thing we have going." Rosalie states. "So stop being all emo and go get her!" She quite literally pushes me off the porch.

I sigh and start my trek into the forest following the direction I saw her go. I follow her dissipating scent as fast as I can until I come to a clearing. And finally I see her sitting on a fallen tree.

I approach her slowly. "Bella..."

She looks up at me. "Hey." She whispers.

"Hey..."

I slowly walk closer. "May I?" I gesture to sit beside her.

"Of course."

I sit down and take a deep unnecessary breath. "Look, about what you saw back there.."

"It was a long time ago." Bella says.

"Yes it was. I was in a really bad place then. I wanted to forget everything. Everything I learned and believed to be true. It was the beginning of my downward spiral."

"I understand." Bella reaches over and grasps my hand in hers. "And I'm sorry for freaking out, but I lost it when... that... _Tanya_ started plotting to get some quality time with you. I fucking saw red! I mean I understand that you can certainly make an impression on a girl but come the fuck on! You did introduce me as your girlfriend."

I smile with a smug sense of satisfaction. "I'm glad I impress you love. Tanya and her sisters are what the vampire world call succubus. I guess you could say that their powers are the seductive kind. I've known them for quite some time before I...we...uhh..." I scratch my neck trying to find the right word.

"Before you had a fuckfest?"

"...yeah... Carlisle had originally thought I'd be well suited to her and that I'd take her as my mate. But I found her altogether boring and annoying. And Tanya does not deal with rejection well. So she thought that she finally conquered me when I showed up on their doorstep. So I'm not surprised that she still thinks that I'd be interested regardless of what I say and whom I'm with." I explain to her.

"Huh!... Well she better get used to disappointment. I will smack a bitch if I have to."

I laugh and put my arm around her. "They're mostly harmless. And I've never had a problem resisting them so don't you worry. I'm yours and yours alone. I do have to warn you about Kate."

Bella's face suddenly reddens. "yeah... tell her that I'm flattered but I don't want to 'know the love but shall not speak its name.' She air quotes the last line.

I chuckle. "I'll do my best. But try not to find yourself alone with her. Once she sets her sights on something it's difficult to deter her. Tanya probably hates you because of the ass kicking and Irina... is harmless, for a vampire of course. She's fiercely loyal to her sisters so expect some bitchy backlash over the Tanya incident."

"Duly noted." Bella says.

I stand up and stand in front of her. I cup her face in my hands and bring my forehead to hers.

"Bella, no matter what they think about me and what happened, or what they'd like to happen... I belong to you. And I won't leave you... unless you tell me to fuck off, and even then I'll be watching over you."

"Creepy." Bella muses.

I chuckle. "You love it." I tell her.

"I do." She reaches up and kisses me sweetly. "We should probably head back."

"Yeah I agree. Are you sure you're okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'm sure. If worse comes to worse I'll just slap her around some more." She shrugs and hops off the log.

I grin. "I must say your possessive streak is quite the turn on."

"Well if that's true I'll make sure to bitch slap every girl that thinks of you naked."

"Awesome! That means I can tear off Mike's arms and stuff them down his throat for thinking about putting his hands on you." I tell her. We chuckle a bit and walk hand in hand back to the house.

Mysty again!

Checkout my profile for some graphics done by Moi. Banners etc  
Take Care!


	27. Chapter 26: Where Did it Go?

A/N: Hi Guys! Happy New Year! Your gonna shoot us for the cliffie at the end of this! *hides behind Truefan* But we promise its the good kind of cliffie.

Enjoy! and Recc's at the Bottom!

* * *

Chapter 26: Where Did It Go?

B POV

Edward and I make our way back to the house. Once we get within seeing distance of the house I stop.

"What's wrong love?" He asks.

"Nothing, give me a second. If we're going to get through this I'm going to need to not get assaulted by those bitches again. Let me focus real quick." With that I close my eyes and focus on slamming the doors of my mind. I use Edward's mind as a basis. He's busy remembering the fight between Tanya and I. Once his thoughts are completely gone from mine I breathe a sigh of relief.

"All better?" He asks.

"Yep," I nod. "No more bitches to force their vile thoughts on me." Edward nods and we continue hand in hand back towards the house. Carlisle and Eleazar are waiting outside for us.

"Bella. Edward." Carlisle nods. "Everything alright? We heard what happened. Is this going to be a problem or do the Denali's need to find another place to stay."

"No," I shake my head. "I can handle myself. I was just overcome with a twinge of jealousy and defending what I feel is mine. I can block her out so that it won't happen again. However, if she provokes me I can't promise anything."

"Alright." Eleazar nods. "I'll speak with all three of them."

"Thank you," Both Carlisle and Edward respond. Eleazar nods and walks back toward the house.

"Bella," Carlisle turns back to me, his face filled with concern. "I know that you are the tribe member with the most tolerance towards our kind. However, I would like to ask that you please force your anger back under control. The Denali's are the only coven with a diet like my family's. Not to mention they have also been some of my longest and closest friends. I do not want to drive them away."

"Well I don't want them driving Bella away," Edward interjects. "Tanya, Kate and Irina need to control themselves as well. If they goad or taunt Bella or I, I will make my sentiments known. I will not have Bella feel uncomfortable. She is just as much a part of this family now."

"I understand that Edward." He blinks and then turns back to me. "Bella we truly do enjoy you being here. You round our family out and have tamed Edward to almost his old self." Carlisle smirks at Edward. "I just want to make this as peaceful as possible. If we are to be fighting together we must at least agree to disagree. We can respect one another without having to like one another."

"I couldn't agree more." I nod. "I love The Cullens like my own family. However, if Tanya, Kate and Irina think they can waltz in here and have whoever and whatever they desire they are sorely mistaken. Please inform them that I will defend what is mine."

"I will. Thank you Bella." And with that Carlisle strides back in to the house as well.

"Does this whole not liking but having to respect each other thing translate over to Jacob and I?" Edward muses.

"Now that you mention it, yes." I nod. "I know that he has been a complete jerk lately and that his actions have probably caused something of a brick wall to be formed between you two. However, I will speak to him and to the rest of the tribe. The Vampires that are arriving are here to help us and although nature has seen fit to set us against one another, I think that if we can respect each other enough and understand that if we don't work together to fight, that this war that is brewing is already forfeit."

"I can understand that." Edward sighs. "I just can't stand that douche bag though."

"He hasn't always been like this." I sigh as I push away from Edward and make my way over the hanging porch swing. "He used to be the nicest, most genial, non judgemental guy. He would always help the less fortunate, always had a smile on his mouth and a joke to help spread some happiness. That was before his mom died and his sisters left him to care for his dad on his own. That was our junior year in high school."

"Wow, I didn't realize it was only a few years ago." Edward says as he takes a seat next to me on the swing.

"Yeah, that's when we tried our whole dating bit. He was in a lot of pain and I was the one who was there for him. We were closer because of it but still, we were never..._right _together, you know? I watched him change from being one of the most genuine guys I'd ever met, to being a real douche bag. I guess now it makes even more sense. Not only did he lose his mom and was abandoned by his sisters to care for his now paralyzed father, but he involuntarily was recruited into a war that he didn't want to be in." I sigh and drop my head to Edward's shoulder.

"Wow, even I wouldn't wish that on him. No wonder he's so angry and broody all the time. You were the one good thing in his life and look what happened."

"What do you mean?" I peek up at Edward, a confused look on my face.

"Well you join his pack, so now not only does he have to read your mind, but he has to watch you fall in love with the one thing that he hated above all other things."

I let that sink in as I consider how fucked up Jacob's whole situation is. I mean he has been acting like the biggest dickhead on the face of the planet, but he has his reasons. Next time I see him I'll have to have a talk with him. The front door slams open and out storms Tanya, followed quickly by Irina.

"Okay, let's have a little chat wolf girl." Tanya hisses.

"Fuck off Tanya." Edward responds. "She doesn't need to talk to you. Haven't Eleazar and Carlisle explained to you what needs to happen?"

"They did, but if things are going to be right I need to talk to Bella. If you would excuse us Edward, this is a girls only chat."

"Hell no I'm not!" Edward pulls me to him tighter.

"Babe, it's okay." I reassure him. "I can handle myself. If Tanya wants to talk, I'll talk. I have some apologizing to do anyway." Edward's eyes search mine for any hint of doubt, but there is none. I don't want there to be issues. At this point we need to rely on them just as much as they need to rely on us.

"I'll be right inside. If you need anything just yell." He whispers so that only I can hear. I nod and kiss him once before he hops up and walks slowly inside, his eyes never leaving Tanya's.

As soon as the front door closes Tanya turns to face me. She saunters over and takes a seat on the railing in front of the swing, Irina loping off towards the forest.

"Where is she going?" I ask.

"Not far. If you try attacking me again she'll be on you faster than you can scream."

"I don't need your pointless threats Tanya. What do you want?"

"I want to set things on a better path." She answers. "I understand you're with Edward. I can sense a change in him."

"You mean like an ability type of sense?" I ask stupidly.

"Kind of," she tilts her head from one side to the other. "My ability is kind of like Jasper's, except instead of mood I can sense sexual desire."

"Really?" My interest piques.

"Yeah. That's what I was comparing when you and Edward walked in. I was remembering when he came to us that first time and what he was like compared to now."

"And your verdict?" I ask smugly.

"The only one he even has any desire for is you. Which somewhat pisses me off, you know, 'cause you're a wolf. It doesn't make sense to me. How does that work? And how the hell can you read minds?"

"I have no idea. The ability to read minds just manifested itself. As if I'm not already a freak for changing into a wolf but now I'm even different compared to my pack."

"And the whole you and Edward thing?" She presses.

"That was what caused by my change. Well that and the fact that my boyfriend and my best friend are vampires caused my change. See, there's this thing that happens to wolves where they discover their, soul mates, so to speak, and when they do that they dedicate their entire lives to that one person. Edward is my soul mate. He's just as drawn to me as I am to him."

"So why did you guys break up for that little bit?"

"You heard about that?" I grumble.

"Uh-huh. So answer. If you can't stay away from each other then why'd you break up?"

"Stupid reasons, the whole wolf-vamp thing mostly. Edward felt guilty for making me choose and, like a typical guy, said some stupid insensitive shit. I never believed he meant any of it, just the fact that he said it pissed me off the most."

"Well what do you expect from men?" Tanya shrugs and we both giggle.

"I'm sorry I attacked you Tanya. I should've had my anger in check and I should've turned off the mind reading thing."

"I kinda egged you on." She answers mildly as she waves a dismissive hand at me. "Just don't do it again."

"Fine, but tell your sisters to stop thinking of my boyfriend like that too."

"I think Kate is a little too preoccupied with thinking of you like that."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask my mouth hanging open slightly. "I was hoping the whole wolf thing might throw her off. Edward told me about her lack of preference."

"Ha yeah right. I mean I love Kate to death, but she is quite the slut. She'll basically fuck anything she deems attractive enough. I once saw her get frisky with a doorknob."

"Wow...TMI." I breathe. "Well, thanks for the heads up. I'm going to head inside now."

"Mmkay, I'm going to go hunt real quick. See ya later Bella." With that Tanya shoots across the lawn and into the trees.

I sigh and walk into the front door. Edward is nowhere in sight so I make my way up to his room in hopes of finding him there. I let myself into his abode, no such luck. I am just about to walk out when something across the room catches my eye. I approach the object slowly and as I get nearer my breath catches. There sitting on top of his dresser, wide open for the world to see is a ring. It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It's a platinum diamond inset band with two karat diamond with half karat diamonds on either side. The inside of the band is lined in scalloped platinum arches set apart by smaller diamonds. I'm hypnotized by the sparkling diamonds, but before I can reach for it though the sound of a cough startles me.

I turn quickly and am met by almost black eyes nestled in warm chocolate skin and surrounded by a mane of curly black hair.

"Kate, what can I do for you?" I ask a little flustered as my mind is still reeling over the ring I've just seen.

"It's not what you can do _for_ me it's what you can do _to_ me." She purrs seductively. With that I feel both drawn to and repulsed by her very forward approach.

"Umm..." Is all I can manage to get out before she's crossing the room and sitting on the bed. I feel a very strong urge to join her and before I know it I'm standing before her.

"Hmm, Bella I have to say you don't smell as great as I'd like but you're absolutely gorgeous up close."

Words fail me and before I know it I'm taking a seat directly next to her.

"I can tell you're a feisty lover. Just from the show earlier between you and Tanya and how quickly you defended what was yours I can also tell you're a very loyal and dedicated lover."

"I like to think I am." I answer as my face moves closer to hers.

"We'll have to test that theory." She purrs as her hand runs along my thigh. My face inches closer and closer to hers and soon I can smell the sickly sweet aroma of her breath. Her lips ghost against mine and part of me is screaming to stop, but I can't help it. I feel like I've lost all control of my motor skills and judgment.

"What's going on here?" Edward's voice breaks through to my subconscious and I manage to get a grip. I pull away quickly and stand up, putting space between this dark skinned succubus and myself.

"Oh poo." Kate pouts. "Things were just starting to get interesting too. Why do you have to ruin all my fun Edward?"

"Kate you were trying to seduce my girlfriend without her knowing what was going on. In any other scenario I would've gladly taken a front row seat, but not when she isn't one hundred percent comfortable and involved in the decision making process."

"What?" I ask shaking the last bit of fog from my mind. "Are you saying that Kate just caused me to do that?"

"Yes Love." Edward answers mildly. "When I told you that they were succubae I meant it. Tanya can feel a person's attraction and desire for other people while Kate can cause them to actually feel desire and attraction to her."

"Wow...so you're saying that the two of them together can basically make the Pope go back on his word to God."

"The Pope was child's play." Kate giggles. "The one who gave us the most problems was Alexander the Great. His gay tendencies were hard to break."

"Oh Good Lord," Edward rolls his eyes. "We don't need a tour through you and your sister's Little Black Book. Get out of my room Kate."

"Anything you want Edward." Kate purrs as she gracefully sweeps out of the room. "But I'm not giving up quite yet." Before Edward can fire back she's gone leaving Edward and I standing on opposite sides of the room.

"Well that was awkward." I muse.

"I told you to watch out for her." Edward smirks as he crosses the room and envelopes me in his arms.

"Where did you go?" I inquire.

"I was talking to Carlisle."

"About what?" I continue to press.

"Nothing much." He muses.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that ring over there on your dresser would it?"

"What ring?" He asks mildly. I push away from him and raise an eyebrow before turning to look at the dresser. My eyes scan over the dresser but there's nothing there anymore.

"It was right there." I answer as I quickly slink to the bureau to investigate further.

"It's not there Bella." He answers.

"Where'd it go?" I ask aloud as I continue to look for it in the top drawer.

"It's right here." He answers. I turn around to see Edward on one knee with the top of the ring case open and thrust towards me. What in the world?

Mysty again! So here are some Recc's that are completely pwning me.

Roman Candle by nowforruin: Very angsty, very interesting and yet supa sexaayyy!

Mafia Princess by verucasin: Mobward and Mob-ella! There's a scene with a knife ZOMG! Too Hot! *fans self*

Famliy of Perfection by DazzlinSparkle05: Truefan has been pimping this out to me, Her recc's are the Boss! so I'll read! you should check it out too!


	28. Chapter 27: Eternity

A/N: Hi guys! This chapter is by far is the most fun Truefan and I had writing! I hope you all enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for your reviews, favourites and alerts.

Enjoyy! and dont forget your mop/shamwow you'll need it.

Reviews are better than Edward's unhinged love bites ;) heheheh

* * *

Chapter 27: Eternity

EPOV

Can a Vampire faint? Cause I'm feeling really fucking lightheaded. I mean we love each other. I'm her imprint and she's my mate. We are irrevocably tied to one another. So she would say yes to my proposal, right? RIGHT? It's funny how this small slip of a girl has reduced me to a quivering mess of nerves and uncertainty. Like a 15 year old asking the prom queen to dance.

'_Hey asshole! Quit the internal monologue. The lady is waiting.' _My beast reminds me.

I look up into my Bella's eyes and see anticipation and joy dance across her features. I smile and feel a tidal wave of emotion well up inside me at the thought of making her mine in name, making her mine in every way.

"Bella... I..." Before I can finish my thought I hear the heavy clunking footsteps of my brother Emmett approaching. I clench my jaw together tightly hoping what he wants isn't urgent and I can to tell him to fuck off. I tuck the ring into my pants pocket and slowly stand my eyes never leaving Bella's.

"Bro, Eleazar wants to talk strategy and shit with you and Bella." Emmett informs.

I toss a look over my shoulder that screams 'it can wait!' Emmett puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa Dude! Don't kill the messenger. Were you about to do some muff diving or some shit." The jackass wiggles his eyebrows at me. I turn to Bella and give her a pleading look.

"Well, I guess we'll talk later." Bella says quietly.

"Talk? Is that what they're calling it these days!" Emmett jokes. "Sorry for the cock block kids, but we better motor." Emmett steps aside and I grasp Bella's hand and lead her towards the stairs. Before I can make two steps Emmett pushes me into a room and slings an arm around Bella.

"Sooo Bella bean, how's my favourite wolf girl doing? Edward has been monopolizing you!" He spits in my direction. I follow them down the stairs.

"I've been good Emmett, schools been busy too." Bella replies.

"Well, if that emo bitch boy isn't treating you right, you just tell me and I'll set him straight." Emmett promises her. And I'd find it all very endearing if it wasn't for his jab at my expense.

Bella chuckles a bit. "I'll be sure to do that."

"And plus, Edward may have his reputation but everyone knows I'm the bedroom gangster in this household. Just ask Rosie. Maybe we can set up a little special Emmett time huh?" He grins and lifts his shirt showing off his six pack...more like eighty pack. Fucking meat head! "How can you resist all this?" He motions with his hands dramatically.

Bella turns crimson and laughs. "Uhh, it would be wrong to do..._that_ with my kick ass older brother."

Emmett laughs boisterously "Awww ain't she a cutie! Look at those rosy cheeks." He slings an arm around her and ruffles her hair then slings a meaty arm around my neck, putting me in a headlock. "I wuv you too Bella bean. Now, let's go talk about some dramatic shit before I start to cry."

Emmett drags us into the dining room and then releases us. Without a word he strides over to Rosalie and scoops her up and sits down and places her in his lap. He kisses her knuckles and she smiles sweetly at him. I look into Bella's eyes and a light blush colors her cheeks. I open my mouth to speak when a voice clears.

"Edward." Eleazar greets me.

"Eleazar, it's been a long time." I extend my hand and he gives it a firm shake.

"Yes, it has." He replies.

"I'd like you to meet my..." _Fiancé_. "Girlfriend, Bella Swan."

Bella looks up at me shocked momentarily and then I realize my slip. I immediately start thinking of the chords to my favourite songs. Realizing she's turned on her mind reading ability.

"Eleazar, it's a pleasure to meet you." Bella greets him and shakes his hand.

"Likewise Bella, I wish it were under better circumstances."

Bella nods. "So what do we know so far?" She asks.

"Well you already met Felix and Demetri, the bloodhound and the muscle. However they are child's play compared to what else the Volturi have up their sleeve, Jane especially and her twin brother, Alec. Jane can make one fell immense pain while Alec does the exact opposite. He numbs a person so that they can't feel or think. There is also Chelsea who can sense people's loyalties and interrupt, weaken and alter them."

"But don't fret. We have some powerful vamps on our side as well as your pack which is growing in numbers. Correct?"

"Yes, we have three new members." Bella says. There's a lull in the conversation and Bella looks saddened. "With one wrong move we could lose someone."

I entwine my fingers with hers and squeeze gently. "I'd never let that happen." I tell her and place a kiss to her hair.

Bella and I don't get a chance to be alone for the rest of the afternoon as we join Jasper in training the wolves on how to kill a vamp quickly and efficiently. As they all feel more comfortable around us in wolf form, I translate for Jasper.

"_... Pffftttt"_ Paul scoffs. _"Killing Vampires is what we were bred for so I don't see the point in this training."_

"You're right you are Vampire eradicators." Jasper smiles slightly. "But how many vamps have you taken out? How many of them had powers? And how many of those were Volturi guards?"

"_Ok, ok, I get it!" _Paul whines.

I gesture to Jasper to continue. "Now I need two volunteers." He suggests.

The wolves seem uneasy. "C'mon now! Don't be scared." He urges.

I volunteer and so does Jacob. I smirk at him, more than accepting the challenge. We face off standing a good distance apart.

Suddenly Bella stands between us. Her fur bristles a bit as she stares at Jacob.

'_Jacob, so help me God if you hurt him!' _Bella threatens. Her possessiveness is always a treat to see.

'_Relax Bells, this is just training. And besides he volunteered, if he wants to get his ass handed to him that's his problem.' _Jacob arrogantly says.

I laugh. "It's okay Love. I can handle myself." She looks at me over her shoulder. And then walks toward Jacob, growls and lopes off to sit with the others. Did I tell you how much I love my girl?

The mutt and I spar and brawl while Jasper yells out instructions and critiques. The fucker almost bites off my hand at one point so I make sure to punch him in the ribs. In the end though we were a pretty even match, neither of us gained a distinctive hold or advantage over the other.

"Good!" Jasper shouts when there's pause in the fight. "See how both of them were on the defense. Always thinking about how to evade and analyzing the others weak points? That's exactly what needs to happen. Always be aware of your weaknesses and plan on how to defend yourself while attacking the other at the same time. You can have a seat you two. Let's see what some of the others have got. Alice let's pair you with Leah."

All the vamps and wolves have turns practicing over the next couple of hours, everyone gets a chance to fight against opponents with different strengths and weaknesses to better understand the different fighting styles.

Eleazar and I are off to the side discussing the current pairing of Tanya and Paul when I see Bella gracefully lope off into the woods alone. I excuse myself from Eleazar and follow her. I smell the air and track her scent. The sun is setting, casting orange streams of light through the breaks in the trees above. I find her in some bushes near a small ravine.

"Mr. Cullen, are you following me?" She asks without turning to meet my gaze. My eyes roam up her bare back as she pulls down her shirt obscuring my view to her creamy flesh.

"Where you lead I will always follow Love." I tell her, resisting the urge to lip my chops.

"Don't come any closer. I don't think we have enough time for you to get handsy." She bends over and disappears out of my sight. I assume to put on her pants.

I pout like a baby. "You and I are no strangers to quickies in the forest." I reason.

Bella snorts a laugh. "This is true. Location has never been an issue for us." She steps out of the bushes grinning sheepishly her cheeks growing rosy. "Say, you never explained what happened the night when I got drunk."

I gulp audibly. "What's to explain?" I stall.

"I know what you told me. But I know when you think about it you skip parts." She says narrowing her eyes.

"Well... it's what I remember."

"Bullshit!" She laughs. "You have perfect memory recall so I doubt you've 'forgotten' anything." She air quotes.

I sigh. "I can deny you nothing... just don't blame me when you're aching at your meeting on the Rez and you can't get any relief."

With that I stop reciting dirty poetry and remember the night in question. The memory comes back in crystal clear quality.

_The Alleyway_

_The Motel_

_Oh-my-fucking-God-the-strip-tease_. Bella gasps and bites her lip while I pinch the bridge of my nose knowing if I could I would be blushing.

_The dresser. _I hear Bella groan at that one. I smirk and will Edward Jr. to behave.

And then _Holy-Cock-Balls-I-proposed._

All my thoughts come to an abrupt halt. And I'm unsure of what to do now. Do I drop to my ever loving knees and ask her to be my wife forever? Do I wait to see what she thinks about it?

I look into Bella's eyes and they're awash with emotion. Our eyes are locked in an intense stare for what seems like forever. She approaches me and cups my cheek and kisses me sweetly. Then her other hand caresses my pocket which has the ring. She pulls back and smiles ear to ear at me. I'm guessing that's my signal to pop the question. I take both of her hands in mine.

"Bella...I-" Before I can spit it out I hear a high pitch tinkling laughter coming towards me on my right. What now?

Alice bursts through the trees carrying what looks to be a pair of jeans. She stops and appraises us and smiles.

"Uhh, Hi Guys!" She says and puts the jeans behind her back.

Seconds later Jasper comes chasing after her his hand cupping his junk.

"Alice!" Jasper laughs but says sternly. Then he notices us and both him and Bella groan out an 'Oh My God'. Bella buries her face in my shirt while Jazz snatches his jeans from his wife and skips off into the trees. Seconds later he's back and fully clothed, thank God.

"Sorry guys. We didn't mean to interrupt." Jasper apologizes.

"Yeah whatever." I say still kind of pissed that another perfect moment got ruined. "And stop projecting! You're killing me here!"

"Oops! Sorry I've been distracted."

"Clearly…" I relax after Jasper uses his voodoo on us.

A weird silence falls over the four of us. Alice pipes up. "Should we all head back to the fighting? I think the wolves were getting ready to go."

Bella nods. "Sure, why not? It's not like we weren't in the middle of something." I grumble under my breath as Bella and I follow after Alice and Jazz. Bella squeezes my hand but I know she's exasperated too.

When we reach the clearing everyone seems to be more confident in the knowledge the training has brought. There's less animosity and more smiling.

"Where did you two go?" Embry calls to Bella and I.

"None of your business." Bella answers.

"They don't know?" I ask aside.

"No. I blocked them during the training. I wanted everyone focused on that."

"Focused on what?" Tanya asks as we get closer.

"Again, none of your business." I snap at her.

"Oh please." Rose fires back. "Don't think you can keep something a secret from this group. We all have supersonic hearing. Some of us can read minds at certain times and one of us can see the future. You're stupid if you think we don't know something's going on."

"NO!" Bella shouts. "That is exactly the reason we aren't telling you! Edward and I haven't been able to keep anything about our relationship private since before I shifted! All we want is to keep one thing to ourselves for more than a day! All of you need to shut the fuck up and lay the hell off!" She's shaking violently and her grip on my hand is nearing painful.

_GOD DAMNIT!_ Her inner dialogue explodes into my brain and my thoughts go blank. _I'm so fucking tired of this shit! Is five minutes of uninterrupted time with Edward too much to ask for at this point? He's trying to propose. The love of my eternity is trying to ask me to be his and I can't answer him because he can't form a fucking sentence without someone busting in and demanding us to deal with this whole Volturi situation!_

Bella's thoughts are wide open to me, and she's not even in wolf form. How the hell? Her barrier, it's down. Does she realize it? Her eyes snap open, tears of anger causing them to smolder. She closes them slowly, letting her breathing calm as well.

_Edward I love you, but I need my thoughts to remain my thoughts for right now._ With that her stream of consciousness slowly recedes from my ability to read. I simply nod and kiss her temple. When she's back to almost normal we both turn back to everyone. Every mouth is wide open and all their thoughts are stunned silent.

"Now all of you are going to leave Edward and I here. Quileute's head to the Black's." At her words the whole pack, including Sam shiver and head directly to the forest. Her eyes snap to the remaining Vampires. "You too!" She nods her head and growls minutely and the rest of the witnesses turn and head in the other direction. From their thoughts, they are amused, confused, impressed and slightly intimidated.

"I have to go to a pack meeting." She sighs as the last Vampire disappears into the thick forest.

"Do you want me to come with?" I ask.

"No. You stay here."

"Are you sure?" I ask, hoping she'll change her mind. A smile flickers across her features.

"Yeah, we can meet up afterwards though." She offers.

The wheels turn in my head. "How about I meet you at your place?"

"Hmm...no can do. Angela's having Ben over for dinner."I must look crestfallen so she caresses my cheek with her hand and that familiar jolt of energy passes between us. "I can come back to your place."

Like a pansy my face splits open into a huge grin at the thought. "That sounds great." I say.

'_Calm down Cullen it's not like she hasn't been to your house before.'_

Yes but these circumstances are different. She knows what I'm going to ask her. It's no longer a matter of if I ask but when.

She smiles at me and brings her lips to mine and kisses me. And this kiss seems different. It's slow, it's sensual and sweet. A kiss filled with promise.

She pulls away, her forehead pressed to mine for a few moments while I sort out this sudden wave of intense emotion that's charged the air around us. Her eyes peer into mine and she's fucking beaming at me.

"You really do sparkle."

I notice one last vestige of sunlight is shining down right on the side of my head. It's moments like this I almost envy Dracula. At least he doesn't sparkle like a fairy.

"I sparkle from the inside out because of you." I tell her. Then in the distance I hear the call of her pack.

'_I sparkle from the inside out because of you? Oh My God you're a tool!'_ I ignore my beast.

"I have to go." She kisses me softly again turns and begins to walk away. She turns and faces me again. "I love you Edward." She says softly.

"I love you too Bella, with everything that I am." I bare my non soul.

Her beaming smile and rosy cheeks are the last thing I'm left with before she turns and jogs into the trees. I watch after her seeing wisps of mahogany hair shine in the setting sun.

'_Awww cue violins!' My beast taunts me._

Whatever! Your ass over heels in love with her too!

'_Touché... one point for Edward the sparkling pansy' _

I reluctantly head back to where the others had vanished into the forest. Before I get twenty yards my brothers come leaping at me from a tree, the intent to hunt plainly etched in their thoughts.

"What was that about?" Jasper asks me.

"Huh?" I pretend to be clueless.

"Hellooo! Empathic here! What's with the mixture of joy, fear and hesitation?"

"Uhhh..." I stall and scratch my neck.

"Was that about me walking in on you and Bella?" Emmett adds

"You walked in on them too?" Jasper amusingly asks.

"Yeah, it looked like something was about to go on though. Edward was kneeling in front of her." Emmett adds.

Jasper grins at me and throws a pebble at Emmett. "He was proposing you fool!"

Emmett's eyes widen in shock and then he pounces on me and flings an arm around my neck trapping me in another headlock.

"Edward, you smooth motherfucker!" Emmett bellows and ruffles my hair. He releases me and puts his fist out and I bump it with my own. "Dude! Epic Idea! How about a Bachelor Party in Vegas? Oh my God we're gonna totally give er'! Paint the town red man!"

"Uhhh…I haven't exactly asked her." I blurt

"Hahaha I knew it!" Jasper shouts. "So that's why you were pissed earlier when Alice and I... were... when we interrupted you. You were trying to propose." Jasper pieces together. "And that was attempt number two. No wonder Bella blew up."

"Yeah well when Emmett came and found me on my knees I had the ring in front of her but I didn't actually ask. So, she knows it's coming."

"Damn." Emmett breathes. "So she hasn't been able to answer you yet either."

"Well what can she say? I'm sure she'd want to hear you ask her regardless of if she knows what you want to ask or not." Jasper tells us.

"Wait, can't you guys do all that Jedi Mind trick stuff and be all up in each other's heads?" Emmett asks.

"Although she can read my mind she chooses not to." I give them the minimal amount of information.

Emmett chuckles. "Is that because you're like some super freak or something? Do your fantasies include Pepto Bismol Edward?"

"No asshole! She wants to respect my privacy and when I'm able to read her thoughts we'll do the Jedi shit."

"Do you know what you want to say to her?" Jasper asks me.

"Uhhh…marry me?" I reply lamely.

"Dude! You gotta say more than that! You have to sweep her off her feet! Make tears spring from her eyes man." Emmett tells me.

"Yeah man it's gotta be epic!" Jasper agrees.

"Epic. Check." I say sarcastically.

"And Dude, speak from the heart! That'll win her over easily."

"And she loves you completely. I can tell." Jasper taps his head. "She'll say yes."

"Of course she'll say yes. I'm smooth and that makes Eddie smooth by association." Emmett boasts. I roll my eyes at him. "Well let's head back. You need to get your mind ready and your smooth on."

We grab a quick snack and reach home in record time, my brothers and I converse on the porch. Alice and Rosalie join us.

"Hey, Eight how does Eddie boy pop the question? Is it lame?"

"I guess we'll find out when he tells us."

"Lame!" Emmett whines. Then out of nowhere he picks up Alice and holds her upside down and shakes her. Her shrieking will soon break the windows.

"EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Emmett laughs. "Quick someone ask the Eight-ball a question!" He guffaws.

"Alright Emmett. Put the lady down." Jasper tells him.

Emmett has no choice but to agree under the force of Jaspers emotional juju. "Fine." He says and puts her on her feet.

Alice smoothes her hair and clothing, looking eerily calm. I'd be worried about my nads if I were Emmett.

Alice narrows her eyes at Emmett but smiles. "Revenge will be sweet brother dear." She then turns to me and I have the urge to cover my balls just in case. "And Edward, Bella is..." Alice gets that blank look when she's seeing the future. "She just got in the shower in your room. Oh I'm sooo happy for you." Alice reaches up and kisses me on the cheek. "Come Rosie, I'm starving. Later Romeo!" She winks at me, kicks Emmett in the shins and leaves.

I leave Emmett and Jasper discussing how Alice will exact retribution and jog up the stairs. As I walk into my room hearing the sound of the shower. I peel off my shirt and jeans. I walk into the bathroom and see my love behind the distortion of the glass. I walk over and slide back the glass. She turns and faces me.

"Hi." Bella says softly. She smiles sweetly at me, her skin flush with the heat of the water. My eyes follow the cascading water down between her breasts. My eyes snap up to hers at the sound of her laughter.

"Hi." I chuckle. I step into the shower with her my boxers soak through immediately. "I missed you." I tell her and place my palms flat against the tiles on either side of her shoulders trapping her.

"I missed you too." She tells me and wraps her arms around my waist. I stifle a gasp at the feel of her hot skin pressed against mine and I swear I feel my heart threatening to beat out of my chest. I feel her press a kiss to my sternum. "Umm...maybe we should get you cleaned up."

I remove hands from the tiles. "You just can't wait to put your hands on me." I tease.

"Oh I always want to put my hands on you Mr. Cullen." She purrs, and turns to retrieve some soap revealing her back to me.

Through sheer force of will I force my dick to stand down. I have to spit out my question before I can pay him any mind.

"Wait." I say and wrap my arms around her body crushing her to my chest. "If I don't get this off my chest right now I'm sure I'll explode."

"Tell me anything." She says and faces me.

My back presses against the tiles and I cup her face with my hands.

"Bella... I..." I stumble. Shit this is hard. Here goes nothing. "I will want you for always- days, years, eternities and from the moment I walked into that lecture hall I was changed forever. Your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are everything to me Bella." I watch as her lip trembles slightly. The world seems to just fall away and all is left is Bella and I, there's no vampires or wolves, no threat of war, just a man and a woman in love.

I take a shaky breath before I continue. "There's this Italian painter named Carlotti, and he defined beauty. He said it was the summation of the parts working together in such a way that nothing needed to be added, taken away, or altered. That's you, you're beautiful." Tears spill from her eyes and wipe them away with my thumb and kiss her cheeks. I reach behind her and write in the steam covered glass.

I hold her by her shoulders and spin her to face the glass. She gasps when she sees what I've written. _Marry Me_.

"They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true. Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again." I whisper in her ear. "I love you Bella. I need you and I want to tie myself to you in every way. Marry me and I'll spend an eternity showing you how much you mean to me."

I feel her shoulders shaking slightly. My Bella is overwhelmed. I spin her to face me once again and she's smiling but tears stream down her beautiful face. Her mouth opens and closes a few times. I wonder if maybe I went over the top. She grabs my face in her little hands.

I feel my chest ache in that oh so good way when Bella's thoughts fill my head. And if I could produce tears again I would be right now. I see how Bella sees me, how much she loves me and every beautiful memory she has of us. _I would love nothing more than to marry you Edward. You are my everything. I can't imagine my life without you. Despite everything that's going on around us the one thing that remains certain is my love for you. Yes, yes a thousand times yes. I love you!_

"Really?" I ask lamely

"Yes Edward, forever." She tells me. I have no more words I just crush my lips to hers and kiss her. I feel my body go up in flames and soon we're both completely lost in each other. Our tongues tango and our skin slides together and oh my God I've never wanted her like this before. I want to consume her. I feel her heated hands tug at my drenched boxers and they slip down my legs and to the tile floor with a sopping smack. My hard on is trapped between our bodies.

"God Edward! An eternity of this, I couldn't have asked for a better gift." She whispers desperately as she presses kisses to my chest while her arms snake around to my back caressing me and occasionally scratching my back causing my breath to hitch. I can tell her desperation is growing when her kisses become nibbles and then sharp bites that cause me to growl lowly in my chest.

"An eternity of touching and tasting every inch of your skin and having you do the same for me? I've found nirvana." She tells me and then slowly sinks to her knees and licks the tip of my dick. At the sight of her before me the beast roars to life, chanting _pound, plunder, take, claim, fuck her. HARD._

Just as she's about to take me all the way into her mouth I haul her to her feet and press her body tightly between mine and the shower wall.

"Edward?" She questions me. I growl in response and I hoist her up into my arms before jetting us into my room where I promptly toss her onto my bed. Her body bounces once and I'm on her before her body comes down from the being airborne. Something uncontrollable has come over me. I seem to be beyond words. Consumed with love and passion I wrap her legs around my waist and grind my length against her soaking flesh. We both groan at the contact.

"I want you so fucking bad Edward." Bella groans out.

"Oh Bella you have no idea. Open your mind to me again baby. I want to make love to you slowly but…_fuck _do I ever want to make you scream. Once I start I know it won't be gentle. The side of me I keep hidden away wants to take you right now. Not to mention this house is filled with the vampires you screamed at earlier. All of them know what we're doing." I let her focus on bearing her mind to me for a second.

"Edward I want you to. Show them all we belong together."

I growl and pin her wrists to the bed. It's wrong to take advantage of her like this. She'd say anything.

'_FUCK ME EDWARD!' _Her eyes glare defiantly up at me. No hint of innocence or naiveté. She wants this. Her nails dig into my back as she pulls me to her and I growl fiercely at her.

_'You're not taking advantage Cullen, you're just giving her what she wants.'_ My beast has escaped his shackles and now has sucker punched me. He walks freely within my mind, dictating my every move.

I lick my lips at my love and darkly grin down at her _"What my lady wants my lady shall have."_ The beast answers her then kisses the mother fuck out of her. I can feel her body quivering and writhing beneath me her hips surging up seeking more contact. I break away from her lips and kiss down her body and suckle her taught nipples.

I hear her panting increase and smell the scent of her arousal waft around me. The blood she's still shedding urges the beast on more. I kiss each breast and trail more kisses down her body to her navel and then on each hip and her pubic bone. I hear my name drift softly from her lips as I trail more kisses up her thigh licking her soft skin avoiding where she wants me most. I treat the other thigh to the same love.

'_Edward, you're killing me! Please.'_

_"Is this what you want love?"_ The beast asks her, stroking her heat with my fingers. "Here?" My fingers circle her clit faster than ever before. It's like I feel, see, taste and hear everything. It's me doing this to her but it's the beast holding the reins, guiding my every movement, thinking my every thought.

"More."She softly cries out.

I slide my middle digit into her, and finger fuck her slowly. Her body arches up off the bed and a low moan escapes her lips.

I bring my tongue to her pink bud and growl at the taste of her sweet blood mixed with her arousal. The beast roars violently and begins to lap and lick at her wet and swollen flesh ravenously. I gulp mouthful after mouthful of her flavorful nectar. I'm so lost in her that time seems to have stopped. I lose track of how many times her orgasms have deposited a fresh wave of ambrosia from within her body. I vaguely feel her thighs wrap around my neck and squeeze. I barely hear her muffled cries. The sudden sharp tug on my hair successfully pulls me away from her wetness.

'_Jesus Christ Edward! Are you trying to make me go blind?' _Her thoughts echo to me.

I look up at her blinking my eyes. How long was the beast gorging himself on her? A sheen of sweat covers my Bella's skin and her hair is a sexy tousled mess as if she's been pulling at it. I grin devilishly.

_"My apologies Love. Your taste is intoxicatingly exquisite." _The beast answers.

Bella gives me a lopsided grin and pulls me up her body and wraps her legs around my waist. Her fingers tangle in my hair and pulls my head to hers as her lips seek mine. Her tongue enters my mouth and she moans from the taste of herself that lingers there. We kiss passionately until Bella breaks away.

In between love bites she speaks the words that further my undoing. "Edward, I want you, all of you to fuck me. With everything you've got." She growls.

I grab my shaft in my fist and rub my tip against her drenched pussy. I continue to torture and tease her. Until I hear her growl and grab my wrist stopping my sweet torture at her entrance. Then with her heels she pushes me into her.

_"My, my, aren't we feisty_." I chuckle then slam hips into her impaling her with my dick.

I set a punishing rhythm. My poor Bella is losing her mind. I hear her voice rasp out a few choice expletives some pleas to God and some other things I can't quite make out. While I'm giving my girl a temporary case of Tourettes, I notice her legs begin to shake.

"_Are you close love?" _The beast hisses as he slows. She mews in response her hips trying to make up for the decrease in rhythm and force. I make an abrupt stop and pull out of her causing her to gasp. I also notice her eyes have shifted to that pre phase color amber. Interesting.

'_Edward, now is not the time to tease me. Don't stop.'_

I silence her with a kiss and then whisper in her ear.

_"I'm not finished with you yet."_ The beast warns and flips her onto her stomach, lodging a pillow under her pelvis for leverage. I caress her back and trace every vertebrae of her spine with my fingers lovingly. '_I can be sweet too Pansyward' the beast mocks me._

'Shutup! You're keeping her waiting.' I respond. '_Well in that case!' _He springs back into action,

ramming my cock into her and holding her hips in place. I caress her smooth ass and then bring my hand down with a resounding smack. I seriously could not help that. '_Such a nice ass.'_ I pick up the pace until I'm reaching that supernatural speed. Bella has her fists white knuckling the bed sheets causing them to emanate a ripping sound.

_"You like that Love?"_ I ask knowing it's a resounding 'yes'. She grinds out something about dying I think. Whatever, Mount St. Helen is about to blow for both of us. As I begin to hit that spot inside her I feel her legs quake and my balls tighten. And I can't help but feel very Animal Kingdom at the moment. I want to mark her as mine. I want the whole fucking male population to know she's mine. That prick Mike Newton and his lovey dovey thoughts, our English Lit professor who I caught checking out Bella's ass, or Jacob fucking Black and his constant reminiscing about fucking my Bella. I want to erase them all!

Unbeknownst to me I've been chanting a steady stream of 'mine' while pounding my Loves soaked heat. Then I feel her walls quiver and clamp down viciously on my cock. Bella screams out a high pitched "Shhhiiiiiitt!" I growl and sink my fangs into her flesh where her neck meets her shoulder. Blinding light passes over my vision as white hot heat erupts from every bone in my body and I pull out and spurt thick ropes of my venom on her beautiful ass. Animal Kingdom indeed! I collapse beside her. The beast gives me a smile as he opens the door and tags me back in.

'_That's how you do it!_'_ He boasts as I slam the cage shut._

I feel Bella throw her arm around my neck and a leg across mine. She mutters a faint 'love you' and then promptly passes out. I listen to her heart and wait till she's deep asleep and then roam my hands over her making sure she's unharmed. The beast took her a little more forcefully then I would've.

I spend the majority of the night watching her sleep. She smiles and murmurs my name every so often. I wish I knew what she was dreaming.

After some time I tuck her in under the blankets. I then pull on my jeans, retrieve my cigarettes from my leather jacket and open my floor length window. I sit and hang my legs out and feel the cold air caress my skin and blow through my hair. I spark up my cigarette and inhale deeply as I ponder last night.

So holy shit Bella will be my wife. I mean I knew we would get to this point but the fact that it's happening for sure now is somehow owning me. The fact that she wants me forever is hard to fathom. And I let the monster out last night and boy did he ever claim her. The dark part of me that I've been trying to suppress these past months reared his ugly head.

Before I can think too hard on everything I hear the faint footsteps of my girl. I turn around just in time to catch a glimpse of her nude body before she slips one of my shirts on. She comes and sits beside me with her long creamy legs hanging out of the window.

"Hi." She says simply.

"Hi." I reply. "So…" I say like a real fucktard.

Bella chuckles a bit. "So..."

"About last night...I hope I didn't-"

She cuts me off. "It was amazing Edward." Her voice sounds husky. She leans over and kisses my bare shoulder then leans her head against me.

"But I bit you without your permission-"

"Amazing" She cuts me off.

"And I... You know... I... was less then kind-"

"You mean when you took me hard and fast."

"Yes that." I say willing away my hard on at the memory. "I was just so..."

"Unhinged... I know.. And I loved seeing that part of you." She smiles at me.

I groan. "I'm sure this last bite will leave a scar."

"And I'll wear it as proudly as I wear your ring." She tells me honestly.

"God I love you." I whisper.

"Forever?" She asks me.

"Forever and then some."

"Then that's all I need." She promises me. We watch the sunrise for some time and then out of nowhere she reaches over and takes my cigarette from me. I watch her put it to her lips and inhale. It's actually quite sexy that's until she starts coughing. I can't help but laugh.

"Why the fuck do you smoke anyways?" She asks me her face reddens from her coughing fit.

"Well, a few reasons. One it helps me appear more human instead of standing like a statue I have something to occupy my hands. Two the chicks seem to dig it. Three, when I was away it helped me learn how to touch without breaking or hurting. For instance rolling a nipple between my thumb and forefinger." I demonstrate what I mean with the cigarette and watch as her eyes darken.

"That's it!" She grabs the cigarette and throws to the ground below. "Back into bed! It's time for round 6 or 7 or 15 or whatever" She's up and hauling me to my feet.

"Bella!"

"Don't you Bella me. Let me show you how unhinged I can get." She grabs my face and kisses me hard. Her tongue snakes into my mouth and mouth fucks me. Then her quick little hands are undoing my jeans and right when she's about to wrap her fist around me...

"Bella put your fucking clothes on, Esme wants to make you breakfast." Alice says from the other side of the door. "Oh and congratulations! I can't wait to go dress shopping." Alice squeals and skips off.

Bella and I dress quickly and then head towards the stairs. Suddenly Bella stops and gasps.

"Oh my fucking God! They all know!" She whispers harshly.

"Ummm... "I stall.

"They heard me?" She whispers.

"Would you rather I lie to you Love?" I smile.

"Yes, please lie!"

"Well in that case, everyone in this house is deaf and dumb. And none of them are vampires."

Bella groans clearly not feeling any better about our current situation. Then Emmett steps out of his room in his boxers and a grin on his stupid face.

"Sister in law!" he yells boisterously and scoops her up in a bear hug. "Congrats! And we sooo heard you guys! In fact I think Canada did as well!" He grins and Bella turns crimson. Emmett then turns to me. "And dude you really showed her who's boss! Rose and I couldn't have done it better ourselves." He claps me on the back and retreats back into his room.

I grab Bella's hand and walk down the steps. When we reach the bottom steps Emmett booms out loud "Ladies and Gentlemen! May I introduce you to the future Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" A chorus of applause and catcalls greet our ears from the other vamps. I turn to Bella and she has her head buried in her hands.

"Like I said…no one knows a damn thing." I lie.

"Oh my fugging gaw, kill me now!" Bella mumbles while I grin sheepishly at our adoring audience.


	29. Chapter 28: What the HE Double

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but RL has been busy for Truefan and myself. We're a wee bit behind but we'll catch up momentarily.

**And Oh! Have you read the Outtake for IWYC yet? Tsk tsk if you havent! Your missing some hot shit, by far the hottest true and I have ever written. Check it out!**

Reviews are better then finding out that you have fuck awesome super powers! So review, we appreciate and read every single one of them!

Enjoyyy

* * *

Chapter 28: What the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks?

B POV

I scarf down breakfast as fast as possible so that Edward and I can retreat from the rest of the vampires.

"How can you stand that?" Tanya cringes at the plate of deliciously fluffy pancakes I'm eating.

"Easy. They're delicious." I grin as I take another huge bite.

"Ick." Tanya shivers and takes a seat on the opposite side of the table. "Congratulations by the way, on your engagement."

"Thanks." I answer after I've swallowed my food.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Tanya winks.

"Umm…why?" I ask stupidly.

"Well, Edward's ardour at your answer and your responding arousal were enough to send this entire house of Vampires into a sex crazed frenzy. I mean even Carlisle and Esme were driven to the point where they had to release some tension."

"What?" My mouth falls open and syrup drips on my chin.

"Yep. Carlisle and Esme. Carmen and Eleazar. Rose and Emmett. Jazz and Alice. Me, Kate and Irina. It all sent us into some crazy hormone enraged sex fest. Why didn't you tell me you were an empath too?"

"Umm, I'm not." I choke. "It couldn't have been me."

"Well I beg to differ, but yes it was. The feelings of lust coming from Edward were enough to make a girl wet. But the ones coming from you, well they were so much that we were all basically dry humping each other in the living room."

"Oh my God." I set my fork down and wipe my mouth at the information that has just been given me. "I did that?"

"Yep," Jasper answers as he pushes himself off the kitchen doorjamb. "I haven't felt anything like that since Kate tried to put the moves on me. It was like someone ignited a pheromone bomb in the house. Emmett had his pants off and was fucking Rose against a wall before any of us could even get out of the room. Carlisle and Esme had the restraint to at least make it to their room. Alice and I just ran for the forest."

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." I chant over and over as Tanya and Jasper snort at my discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks as he wanders in. "Bella are you okay?"

"You're fiancé is fine." Tanya answers for me. "Just facing the fact that she's a human lust machine."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Tanya?" Edward fires at her as he sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"It means…" Tanya huffs. "Your little celebration at your engagement last night caused a chain reaction orgy in the house."

"Huh?"

"A sex fest." Jasper adds.

"A bona fide free for all fuck party." Tanya answers. "Everyone in this house felt it and reacted."

"Wow." Edward breathes. "How?"

"Bella. She was throwing off a wave of lust that would make the entire Vatican city start humping everything in sight. Did you know she was an empath?" Tanya asks.

"Umm, no. She's not."

"Edward…I think I am." I answer quietly.

"What?" He looks at me confused.

"My powers seem to be manifesting at a rate that I can't keep up with. I mean at first it was just that I could hear thoughts, now I can block them. I can block my mind, I can unblock my mind. I'm giving orders to the entire pack. And Edward I keep having these dreams. Premonition type dreams." I fire everything off without taking a breath.

"Wow…okay." Edward nods. "So what does this mean now?"

"It means." I growl. "In a family full of freaks I'm the biggest one of them all." I'm so pissed that I'm close to phasing. What does this all mean? How can I keep manifesting powers? How do I control them all?

"Maybe you just need a nap Bella." Edward offers. "Maybe all this stress is just adding to your already fragile state of mind."

"_Don't_." I growl as a clap of thunder makes the walls shake the entire structure.

"Where did that come from?" Jazz asks, eyes wide as he heads to the back door to look up at the sky. I swiftly stand and head over to look as well. The entire sky looks almost like a greenish gray and it's swirling, like it's threatening to spit forth a giant tornado.

"Are you doing that too?" Jazz breathes.

"SURE!" I yell. "LET'S ADD THAT TO THE LIST OF THINGS THAT MAKE BELLA A FREAK? Mind reader, check. Empath, check. Matriarch-wolf, check. Controller of weather, CHECK! I WISH I COULD JUST SWITCH EVERYTHING OFF! I CAN'T BE ALL OF THESE THINGS!" I roar over the thunder that's echoing my frustration.

"Umm…Bella. You need to calm down, like now." Tanya answers.

"WHY?" I shout.

"Because we're all about to be picked up like Dorothy and whisked off to the magical land of Oz." She answers as she points to the twister that's descending from the heavens.

"Bella? Love." Edward approaches me. He grasps my shoulders in his hands and looks me in the eye. "It's okay. We'll figure this out. What do you want to do? Do you want to speak to Carlisle and Eleazar or go talk to Billy and the rest of the pack?"

"Honestly?" I answer letting my anger ebb away. "I want to just go lie down. Come to bed with me?"

"Okay." He nods softly and pulls me into a hug. I melt into his arms and let the tears of frustration that I've been holding fall away.

"Well the spinney cloud of doom is gone." Tanya breathes. "But now it's starting to piss rain."

"Tanya shut up." Edward answers as he swipes my legs out from under me and carries me upstairs. I cling to his shirt, letting his 'Edward scent' take over my senses.

"Sheesh, maybe both of you should change your tampon." Tanya tosses out of the side of her mouth before she disappears into the living room. Edward's low growl reverberates in his chest but he doesn't say anything. He shoots us upstairs and gently lays me down on his bed. I pull him with me and lay my head against his chest, his arms cradle me and rub soothing circles on my lower back.

"Bella, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Edward whispers against the crown of my head in between kisses.

"Yeah, this is all just getting so intense." I yawn hugely and nuzzle further into his chest. "Just hold me, stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Edward replies as my eyelids droop to a close.

The next thing I'm aware of is running through the forest. It's sundown and the sunlight is breaking through the trees and casting long shadows. I'm in wolf form so everything is sharp and focused. I keep pushing myself forward, knowing where I need to go but not where I will end up. I'm following a scent trail, of a wolf, a very powerful wolf. It keeps getting stronger and stronger. I am closing in on him and as a clearing comes into view I push harder. The light is getting brighter and brighter and as I burst into the clearing the light floods my eyes. I skid to a stop and push my snout into the ground to try and prevent the sun from blinding me.

The light slowly dims and I lift my head and squint, trying to make out who is standing in front of me. My eyes start at his moccasin clad feet and travel upwards to see that he is wearing a leather robe. He carries a tall walking stick with intricate carvings along the entire length and stones set into it. His long gray and black hair is crowned by a wolf hide. The snout rests above his forehead and the body of it rests on his shoulders. His eyes twinkle and he opens his arms to me.

"Isabella." His gruff voice is filled with pride and welcome. It makes me feel safe and I bow to him to show him I understand he is a friend and means me no harm. "Young one would you mind phasing back to your human form?" I nod and immediately shift into myself again. For some reason a sheet has found its way around my body and covers me. I approach the old man.

"Hello Miss Swan." He bows his head and I bow mine in return.

"Hello." I answer back. "I seem to be at a disadvantage here. You know my name but I do not know yours."

"They call me Taha Aki." He answers as he begins walking through the forest. I follow quickly as my thoughts zing wildly through my head. Taha Aki? The Great Chieftain? The one who disappeared after he killed the cold woman?

"Yes the very same." He answers my unvoiced thought.

"You can read thoughts too?" I stammer.

"Yes Isabella. I can." He stops walking and I look up to see that we're standing next to a very tall, thick tree. "I can also control things with my mind."

"Like the weather?" I ask quickly looking into his eyes.

"Yes," He chuckles. "Like the weather."

"How? Why? What?" I stammer as I search his face for answers.

"First things first Isabella," he puts a hand up to silence me. "How are you?"

"I…I…I don't know." I breakdown as I let the tears roll down my face. His strong arms warp around my shoulder and he hugs me. Like a father cradling a child, he just lets me cry my eyes out until I can't cry anymore. As I get past my last sniffles he pulls back.

"All better?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod softly and rub my eyes once more.

"Good. Now," He sits down on a large root and I take a seat on the other. "I'm going to tell you a story. Just like the ones you have heard from the Council Members." I nod once in understanding and remain quiet.

"Now, you know the story of the Cold Ones and the story of the Third Wife. However, you remain ignorant of what became of me after that series of events. It is true, I fled. I fled from the anguish and the pain. I remained in wolf form for years, decades even, due to the anger and resentment I harbored in my soul. It wasn't until I came across a scene in the forest, nearly two decades ago was I truly able to forgive. You see, before the terrible misfortunes of that day I had been having dreams; vivid dreams of a young Cold One and a she wolf. These two were wrapped in a warm embrace, a lover's embrace; the same embrace I had held my dear wife in the day before she bravely took her own life." He takes a shaky breath before continuing.

"This young vampire was the same young vampire I witnessed take a life. I watched, stunned as he took the life of an innocent. I couldn't believe that the man who had been haunting my visions was before me, and killing. It went against everything I felt when I witnessed these two lovers.

"It wasn't thirty seconds later that another Cold One stormed into the scene, pulling him from the neck of the other. He then took the life of the human that also witnessed this tragic occurrence. I remember being shocked beyond feeling, beyond anger.

"I couldn't help myself though; the anger that had been festering within me exploded and my soul morphed into this whole other thing completely. I was suddenly able to read the minds of these two killers and the only thing that registered with me, the only thing that kept me from tearing them limb from limb was the regret. The vast amount of regret they both shared immediately after the fact. I had been programmed to believe that these beings were only out to kill without care, without feeling and here were these two creatures of the night who were actually remorseful for having to take a life. It changed my whole outlook on Vampires.

"I was able to let go of my anger, let go of the stigma that I had stuck in my head for years. The sheer hatred that I had always had for these creatures began to ebb and I began to understand that not all of them were bad. I followed these two men to their home and much to my dismay the thoughts of all of these creatures rang with sorrow and worry and love, the strength and amount of which blew me away.

"That was when I began to wait, to wait for you Isabella. I had found one piece of the puzzle, but the other was still out there. I didn't have to wait long however, you made yourself known the moment you began to shadow little Jacob Black through the forest. You were born and I knew, I knew what you were going to be, who you were going to be.

"You Isabella Swan, have been born into this world in order to protect the Quileute tribe. Above all others, you are the most powerful, most trusted, most responsible, most authoritative member of the pack. I have chosen you Bella; I have chosen to move on with my life and to leave you as high Shaman and Matriarch of the Quileute."

Mysty herrre! So how about some recc's? it's been awhile since I've done that.

Ride by Kris salvador: hahahah I can hear truefan laughing at me now... this is just soooo gotdamn hot! There's some riDONKulous lemons that will slay you and an intriguing storyline as well. It has all the elements! Convictward? check. Grand Theft Auto? check? Unf! I heart him. kkk moving on..

A Pound of Flesh by Jaxon22: Angry Convictward vs Ball Busting Bella = WIN... I just started this not long ago and its really good, kinda angsty but very good.

Blame it on Rio by DoUTrustMe: Bella wakes up in rio... they way we all want to wake up LOL. Great story, Bella's internal ramblings crack me up!


	30. Chapter 29: Chief Motherfuckin Swan

A/N: So, we suck so hard for making you guys wait sooo long RL kicked both mine and Truefan's asses but we're working extra hard to finish this fic and yes, it will be finished, not sure on how many chapters but it we're in the home stretch now.

For those of you that are sticking around, our sincerest gratitude

Enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 30: Chief Motherfuckin' Swan

So I'm sitting there at my computer Facebook stalking Mike Newton. What a fucktard! His interests consist of World of Warcraft and Girls. Wow I'm sure revealing how nerdy you are will get you plenty of play. His only picture is of him and Bella at some school function. She smiles like he has a gun to her back. I chuckle and click 'ignore' to his friend request. Bella is having a nap on our bed, I sigh at the thought of 'our' bed.

Within a second however, all hell breaks loose. Bella is up and running out the door yelling at me. I make out "Volturi" "Leave now!" "No time" I grab my leather jacket and follow her down the stairs and out to my Charger. I slide into the driver's seat and speed off.

"Ok Bella take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

"The Volturi. I had a dream, they're coming Edward!"

"When Love?"

"Soon."

"Soon. How soon are we talking?" I question her.

"I'm not sure. Could be this week, could be next week, could be tomorrow!" She's shaking, and biting her lip. I run my thumb across her bottom lip releasing it from her teeth.

"It's going to be okay." I tell her softly. "It wasn't long ago that you were assuring me that we would get through this." I wrap my arm around her and bring her close to me.

"I know, I have to have hope. But I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Any of you!" I feel a few of her tears soak through to my shirt. I kiss her hair softly before the sound of a police siren breaks me out of the moment.

"Shit!" I slap my steering wheel in frustration as I pull over to the side of the road.

I hear a clunking sound and Bella curses as well. "I dropped my cell phone." She reaches down between my legs to retrieve the cell phone from the floor. She sits back up and then turns to look out the rear window "Oh My God! That's my Dad!"

"Shut the fuck up! Are you serious right now?" I whisper yell.

Bella's head is in her hands. "Fug fug fug fug!"

"Oh my God! He's gonna shoot me Bella! I'm sure when you dropped your phone it looked like you were-"

"OH SHIT! GAHH! What are we going to do? We don't have time for this."

Before I can respond, Bella's father taps on my window. I roll it down. "License and registration." He demands, then bends down and looks at me and then, much to my regret Bella.

"Bella?"

"Um, Hi Dad!" She smiles sweetly.

His mouth drops open and then he looks at me with a hard glare. _'Who is this asshole? And he better not have been defiling my baby girl.' _I gulp.

"Who's your friend Bella?" He asks her.

"Umm… he's my… my.. my.." Bella is at a loss for words. Does she call me her boyfriend or her fiancé?

"Your?" he asks again.

I clear my throat and thrust my hand out to him. "My name is Edward Cullen." He just looks at my pro-offered hand like it's covered in dog shit. He glares at me again. "License and registration... Edward." He spits my name.

I lean over Bella and open the glove compartment and retrieve my registration. I slowly hand it over to him.

'_Cullen, Huh. He must be Dr. Cullen's boy. I'm inclined to cut him a break but he's dating my baby girl… And I think he might've been… defiling my daughter. That alone warrants a pat down.'_

"Oh fuck! We don't have time for this!" I whisper to Bella.

Before she can answer me the Chief cuts in. "Step out of the car please young man."

I slowly open the door and get out of my car.

The Chief roughly pushes me onto the hood of the car ordering me to assume the position. The asshole in me really wants to tell him all the positions I've had his daughter in. But since I value my balls I keep my mouth shut. Chief Swan pats down my legs and then rifles through my jacket. He takes out my pack of cigarettes and pours them on the hood. After he's done he orders me to stay put. He peers into the back seat of my car.

"That's an awful lot of empties you have in the back there Edward." The Chief says looking deeply into my eyes.

Bella jumps out of the car and stalks over to us. "Dad, we really don't have time for this!"

"Who is he to you Bella? Please tell me he's a study partner from school" The Chief pleads.

_Yes Chief Swan, Bella and I study Anatomy, Yoga and Music together. In fact we study them all at the same time. I know her body, put her in certain positions and make her sing! I think she might be a fan of downward facing dog._

_Stop that! _Bella's voice echoes in my head. I blink my eyes at her innocently.

"Dad, there's a lot to explain and we don't have time to explain it, but Edward's my fiancé."

"Your what?" The Chief shakes his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Yes Daddy, I'm very serious." Bella looks at the ground momentarily "There's something else that you should know."

"What's that?... Oh my God are you _pregnant_?" The Chief shouts and then glares at me. I feel very mortal at the moment. I have no doubt that he'd tear my balls off vampire or not. I gulp.

"NO!" Bella takes a deep breath and centers herself. "I found out that we have Quileute blood in our history."

"…..Okaaayy" The Chief is impatiently waiting for the point.

"Well you see there's a certain gene that skipped you and well I uhh I ended up getting it."

"Gene? What the hell are you talking about?" The Chief questions.

"Umm… it's a shapeshifting gene."

"Shapeshifting." Chief Swan utters slowly.

"Yes. Werewolf to be exact."

"Werewolf." The Chief stares at her in disbelief. He clucks his tongue. "Bella. What are you on? What drugs has this jerk been feeding you?"

Bella huffs and begins to back away. "Please don't freak out Dad." She pleads and continues to back away some more.

"Bella where are you going? You really don't expect me to believe that you're gonna change into a werewolf do you?"

Bella closes her eyes and then begins to shake until she's trembling violently before she bursts into her wolf form, shaking the remnants of her clothing off her fur.

Chief Swan's mouth drops open and he mutters a quiet 'holy fuck' before promptly passing out, I'm there to catch him before he hits the ground.

"Could you be more dramatic about it?" I shoot at her. She just rolls her eyes and huffs at me.

A little while later, Bella and I arrive at the Blacks' house. Bella has borrowed a pair of my boxers and rolled them up so that they've become booty shorts. The wife beater she borrowed from me as well is rather loose and she's tied it in a knot above her belly button.

"Billy! Jacob!" She shouts as I haul "Daddy" out of the back of the cruiser. I pull his arm around my neck as he groans in semi-conscious awareness.

"Bella?" Billy questions from the doorway. "Is everything alright?" He adds as he sees me shuffling Charlie towards the porch.

"Not in the least." Bella sighs as she helps on Charlie's other side.

"Bells?" Charlie grumbles more coherently.

"Yeah dad, we're at Billy's. You went into shock and fainted."

"You were a wolf?" He groggily murmurs as we lower him to the couch.

"Yeah about that…" Bella starts.

"You told him?" Billy asks surprised.

"I had to!" Bella fires back. "He was going to try and arrest Edward for being my fiancé!"

"You're engaged?" Billy inquires.

"SHIT!" Bella curses. "Yes, Edward and I are engaged. I phased in front of my dad. I had a supernatural meeting with an assumingly dead ancestral chieftain and I can control the weather as well as make every man hard and every woman wet in a two mile radius. Happy? Now can we please get a council meeting going before the shit really hits the fan?"

Billy promptly wheels himself out of the room and to the phone where he proceeds to dial the first number of the Quileute "Code-Red-We're-in-Serious-Shit" phone tree.

Charlie comes to when a large crack of thunder echoes through the area.

"Bella?" He grumbles from the couch.

"Yes dad?" Bella sighs as her anger ebbs and the dark clouds that had formed are now dissipating into the dull gray they normally are.

"Was I dreaming? This is Billy's. Did I fall asleep watching the game? PLEASE tell me you are not engaged and turned into a wolf."

Bella delivers the message like a doctor tells a family bad news about their loved one.

"Dad, unfortunately you're not dreaming. Before I tell you anymore though, you need to know that everything I'm going to tell you puts you in danger. I don't want you to get in over your head without you knowing that you are. I understand if you decide this is too much for you, but I've found that the more information that one has, the better off they are."

Charlie goes silent for a moment or two before he nods his head. "You're my daughter Bella, and anything that puts you in danger, I need to know about."

"Alright dad," Bella nods once before going into a detailed explanation. She tells him all about their gene pool, the wolf magic that passed over him and her joining the pack.

"But that doesn't explain him." Charlie thumbs at me. Bella gives me a speculative look and I nod at her.

"Okay Chiefy." I start. "Here's the deal…"

"Edward…" Bella warns.

"Sorry, I'll be nice." Charlie gives me a glare that makes me almost chortle. I'm about to flip this man's world upside down.

"The reason Bella phased, the reason that she is a wolf now, is because of me. I'm the one thing that sets off the gene. The one true reason any of the wolves are here. Well, not me personally, but figuratively I guess."

"Boy, spit it out. I can take it." He snaps.

"Fine. I'm a vampire." It takes a second for the police chief to gather himself enough for a response. When he does, it's the exact one I expected, laughter.

"Bullshit." He manages to gasp through his laughter. "You two are some major fucking drugs if you think I'm going to believe that."

I roll my eyes before rushing at him at vampire speed. I have him lifted by the shoulders and my fangs bared before he knows that he's off the ground. His laughter turns into a scream.

"Edward! Put him down!" Bella jumps at me, gripping my arm and pulling. I gently let the chief's feet hit the ground before retracting my fangs.

His face has gone almost as pale as mine and he looks like he's about to puke.

"Get it?" I ask.

He nods in agreement and shuts his eyes. His thoughts are all over the place. Frightened. Angry. Worried. Disbelief. Denial.

When he opens his eyes he looks at Bella.

"So you're a werewolf who is part of the Quileute pack of wolves, and you're engaged to a vampire?"

"Yes." Bella whispers.

"I'm going to need to leave."

"Dad?"

"I just need time to digest this. I don't know how I feel about all this. Part of me wants to run screaming, part of me wants to fight anything threatening you, part of me doesn't believe any of it and part of me just wants to forget all of this."

"I know it's a lot to take dad, sometimes I don't even believe it."

Charlie grunts as he pushes himself to his feet.

"I'm going to go home, but I need to know that you're going to be safe Bella. You're still my daughter, and the fact that you are wrapped up in something this, for lack of a better word, fucked up, well it worries me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Bella's eyes gloss over with tears and she nods. Charlie pulls her in for a hug. She clings to him and I can see the little girl that he has always seen her as. She's scared and helpless and wants her daddy's protection. She sobs into his shirt and I know I can't move. I don't want to disrupt this small moment because I know it means the world to both of them.

When Bella finally pulls away and the last of her sniffles subside, the chief nods at her. The red of his rims say everything about the amount of pain and worry he feels.

"Love you Belly Bean."

"Love you too daddy." Bella responds as the chief returns his hat to his head and opens the door. He steps out and the crunch of his feet on the gravel signals his retreat from the small home of Billy Black.

Bella throws herself into my arms and I cling tight to her, aiming for reassurance and comfort.

After all the calls have been made, every member of the pack is sitting around a fire strategizing and making contingency plans. I offer my input when I can and also put Carlisle and Jasper on speaker phone so we can all be on the same page.

So the jist is this so far; The Volturi are nearby waiting to make the decision to attack.

The location and day of the fight is still unknown but the Quileute pack will serve as a small surprise, the Volturi aware of their presence but are unaware of their numbers. They will be attacking from many directions in hopes of confusing their ranks and hopefully providing us with the opportunity to take out their strongest vamps; Jane, Alec and Felix first.

Bella will provide a weather disturbance to decrease their sight, while Alice and I defend her from attacks. Alice's visions have proved pretty much worthless unless she's facing hand-to-hand combat with another vampire, and since they have no wolves of their own, she should be able to anticipate any vamp that's trying to make an attack on her.

We take a break from the strategy talk and the pack eats. I'm caught up in conversation with Seth when I notice Bella slowly disappear into the forest. I follow after her and find her sitting near the base of a tree looking somewhat frightened.

"Bella? What's the matter?"

"I needed to escape for a second. There are way too many thoughts." She whispers.

I sit beside down beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. We sit in silence listening to the sounds of the forest for a bit. I focus on letting the sounds drown out any feelings or thoughts I have.

"Thanks for this." Bella says.

"Of course Love."

"Once it's starts it can be hard to shut it off."

"No one understands that better than me." I say and Bella grins up at me.

"How do you cope?"

"Just by distracting myself."

"But aren't the thoughts distracting?"

I chuckle "It's quite the conundrum."

"Edward…. ?"

"MMmm?"

"I need a distraction."

"Of course, anything you need. Ask me anything."

She grins at me. "Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"I'm so not telling you that."

She pouts. "Not even a little bit? Is it hot are cold?" She asks.

"Hot, definitely Hot."

"Really far away or not so far?"

"Hmmm Northern Hemisphere."

"That could be anywhere!" She says exasperated.

"It's far enough away that no one will hear your screams." I snap my teeth at her.

"Screams of torture?"

"More like screams of pleasure." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"So some place hot and far away but not really? That tells me a whole lot of nothing."

"I want it to be a surprise, you've been so stressed and worried about everything that's been going on, I feel like taking some of the burden of planning off of you would be good for you. I can promise you that it will be the best two weeks of your life."

"Ok you win." Bella smiles at me.

I gently let my lips ghost against hers. We spend some time simply kissing, neither of us needing it to go further before Sam Uley approaches asking for Bella's attention. We both stand and dust off the dirt from our clothes.

Hand in hand we walk back towards the treaty line. As we near, the pack phases to track and defend. Bella stays in her human form.

"This is going to work." I assure her.

She smiles up at me and takes my hand. "I know. It's just that I wish I knew exactly when and where. It's going to be agony being away from you while we wait and patrol, and the issues with the treaty-"

"Treaty? What treaty?" I deliberately step over the invisible line. "I will not bow down to any treaty when it comes to you and I Isabella. We are meant to be together and nothing will stop that." I cup her face in my hands and kiss her with a passion greater than any force that the Volturi, or a treaty, or an angry pack of wolves could tear apart.


End file.
